Super Robot Wars Arcadia
by Ashura Hedgehog
Summary: A crossover of gigantic proportions! Characters from Heroes of Arcadia join up with the stars of the Japanese video game series Super Robot Taisen/Super Robot Wars!
1. Chapter 1

Super Robot Wars Arcadia  
  
A Heroes of Arcadia/Super Robot Taisen(Wars) crossover  
  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
All Tenchi Muyo characters are owned by Pioneer/Geneom and Funimation  
  
All Sonic the Hedgehog characters are owned by SEGA and Sonic Team  
  
All Mystery Science Theater 3000 characters are owned by Best Brains Inc.  
  
All Dragonball Z characters are owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation  
  
All related Power Rangers series is owned by Saban, Disney and the respecitve companies that made their better sentai counterparts.  
  
All Kidou Senshi Gundam/Mobile Suit Gundam characters and mecha are owned by Bandai, Sunrise and others.  
  
All Mazinger and Getter Robo characters and mecha are owned by Go Nagai and Dynamic  
  
All Martian Successor Nadesico characters are owned by Kia Asamiya and others  
  
The video game series Super Robot Taisen/Super Robot Wars is owned by Banpresto and Bandai  
  
Ashura Hedgehog, Crystallis Hedgehog and Seiyuka Jurai are my creations.  
  
Gamemaster Anthony Bault is owned by Anthony Bault.  
  
Any people I somehow missed writing this are owned by their respective companies or people.  
  
NOTE: This is a revision of the original SRWArcadia story. The original was just too confusing for me to keep writing. I hope you didn't get too attached to the original!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: Encounters.  
  
Things had begun to get back to normal following the so-called "Ani-Earth Crisis". The governments of the continents affected by Meteor's destruction had begun putting their suriving populace into space stations that spanned outward from the Earth known as Sides. Those who were unaffected by the disater continued life as normal.  
  
Well, except for one. Ashura's.  
  
He was still affected by the Rift-Richmond incident in many ways. There were people who hated him because they thought he did this monstrosity of an attack. Now there were people who hated him because they thought he got out of jail because of his friendship with the Gamemaster. Because of this, Ashura decided to lock himself in the Masaki home, feeling it was the safest place from the world that continuously prosecuted him.  
  
The morning began as usual since those days. Ashura would step out for a few minutes and head for the gates to retrieve the mail. As he got it, he was greeted by the guardians Azaka and Kamidake.  
  
"Good morning, Ashura. Beautiful weather, isn't it?" Azaka commented.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, it is." Ashura said, in a monotonic voice.  
  
"Still upset about what everyone's thought of you?" Kamidake asked.  
  
"On the nose, woody." Ashura replied.  
  
"If you want our opinion, we believe you one hundred percent that you didn't commit those crimes." Azaka said.  
  
"That is correct." Kamidake added.  
  
"Heh, thanks, you two." Ashura said. "At least I still have people who believe in me."  
  
"Anytime!" the two Guardians said as Ashura left.  
  
As he headed in, he decided to check the newspaper. The others didn't read it, but Ashura did to see if anyone's decided to give him a second chance. He knew it was futile, but it was worth looking. Heading in and sitting down, he opened the paper and saw something that caught his eye: A picture of a red, white and blue mecha riding on a robotic horse in space. The fins on the mecha's back were opened wide, a gold circle forming around it. He didn't need to read to find out who it was.  
  
"No way... Burning Gundam?!" Ashura said, shocked out of his mind. "Burning Gundam is here on Ani-Earth?!"  
  
"Actually, it's called the God Gundam and where have you been?!" Washu said, walking in. Ashura glared at her with the last remark. "Sorry. But, still, the Gundam Fight tournaments have been going on for awhile. Here, let me see that..." She grabbed the newspaper and read the headlines. "Let's see... 'Disaster at Neo-Japan colony thwarted. Daughter of noted scientist rescued by Gundam Fight winner." Ashura didn't need to ask who they were. The daughter was Rain Mikamura and the winner was Domon Kasshu. With that, Ashura let out a sigh.  
  
"Man, I wish I could be a mecha pilot. I don't care if I had to become a Power Ranger to do so! It would be great to pilot one of those things and save the world, getting back the respect I had before!" Ashura said, daydreaming as he did. Then, he let reality set in. "But, that'll be impossible."  
  
"Oh, don't be like that, Ashura!" came the voice of Ashura's fiancee, Crystallis. She walked over to Ashura and joined him on the couch. "You'll find a way to be liked by everyone again."  
  
"I hope so, Crysty. I really do hope so." Ashura replied. "I can't stand being considered a threat bigger than what we've faced." Seeing Ashura so upset made Crystallis' heart sink.  
  
"Oh, it'll be okay. Trust me it will." Crystallis said. Just then, they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"I got it. Don't worry." Ashura said, leaping up and heading for the door. As he did, he heard voices outside, one male and one female. They appeared to be arguing. As he opened the door, he finally saw who were arguing. Standing there was the male, apparently around 18 years old, wearing the normal school uniform. He had spiky black hair with sideburns that spiked out at the end. His female companion also wore a school uniform, except hers was comprised of a white blouse, blue jacket skirt. She had long, brown hair with a headband in it. "Uh, can I help you?"  
  
"So I got a bit turned around, Sayaka! So sue me!" the guy said, ignoring Ashura.  
  
"Turned around, Koji? We're in the middle of NOWHERE!" the girl, apparently named Sayaka, said.  
  
"Well, excuse me!" the guy, Koji, said.  
  
"Helloooooo?" Ashura said.  
  
"Hmph! I can't believe you, Koji Kabuto!" Sayaka said, turning around and crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Excuse me!" Ashura called out.  
  
"Look..." Koji began to say.  
  
"YOU TWO! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Ashura shouted, catching the two's attention.  
  
"Oh, uh, right!" Koji said, recovering from the shock. "Say, uh, you wouldn't happen to know how we can get to the Photon Power Lab from here, do ya?"  
  
"Photon Power Lab?" Ashura said, the name somehow registering in his head.  
  
"WAIT A SECOND!" came the voice of Washu, just mere seconds before she ran over and shoved Ashura out of the way. She looked the two over and grinned. "Well, the daughter of Professor Yumi and the pilot of the great Mazinger Z graces our presence, eh?" At that, Ashura's eyes widened.  
  
"No way..." Ashura said, leaping on Washu's head, looking at Koji with admiration. "Koji Kabuto..."  
  
"Yep, that's me!" Koji replied, ego on high. "Hey, you're the hedgehog that blew up that city! So, how does it feel to be a criminal?"  
  
"Probably the same way it feels to have your nose busted in front of your girlfriend." Ashura said, glaring at the pilot, raising his fist and shaking it menacingly at Koji's face.  
  
"Girlfriend? Who says I'm his girlfriend?" Sayaka said, looking away and blushing.  
  
"Anyway, you know how we can get to the Photon Power Lab? We, uh, got a bit turned around." Koji said.  
  
"Photon Power Lab, eh? Sure, we'll get you there." Washu said. With that, she pulled Ashura off her head. "In fact, I think we'll go with you. It'll give Ashura a chance to get out of the house."  
  
"Why should I go?" Ashura said. "All I'll do is cause others to believe I'm trying to use what they have there to cause more damage."  
  
"I highly doubt that, Ashura." Sayaka said, guessing that the hedgehog's name was Ashura. "Despite what you think, there are people out there that still believe you are innocent."  
  
"Well..." Ashura began.  
  
"Let's go!" both Washu and the approaching Crystallis said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Within a few minutes, the five were on their way. In the air was Tails' latest vehicle, the Tornado X, piloted by the two-tailed fox himself. On the ground, Koji and Sayaka followed by motorcycle.  
  
"Wow, who knew a fox could build something like that..." Sayaka commented.  
  
"Yeah, strange world, isn't it?" Koji said.  
  
Within a few minutes, the group arrived at the Photon Power Lab. Since they were a bit ahead of Koji and Sayaka, Tails made a quick flyby past the magnificent scientific labratory.  
  
"Heh, it's right there where they work on using the powerful photon energy for the planet's greater good." Washu said.  
  
"You think they'll be able to do it?" Tails asked.  
  
"I hope they do. If they could harness it as a weapon for those robots, I'm sure they could use it to power cities." Washu said.  
  
"Wow..." Ashura said, looking at a pool.  
  
"Uh...what's so big about a pool?" Crystallis asked.  
  
"Underneath that pool is where the mighty Mazinger Z lies." Ashura said. He let out a small sigh. "I wonder if they'll let me see it..."  
  
"Hey, look!" Tails said, looking towards the road. "Looks like those two finally made it!" He was right as Koji and Sayaka finally made it to the Lab. "I'm going to take us down, okay?"  
  
"Ready when you are!" Washu said. With that, Tails piloted the Tornado X down to the ground. A few minutes later, the four stepped out and joined Koji and Sayaka.  
  
"Man, I keep looking at that thing and I STILL can't believe that little fox built it!" Koji said, looking at the Tornado X.  
  
"Well, it's not much, but still..." Tails said, turning a bit red.  
  
"Koji. Sayaka. Glad to see you two made back okay." a stern voice called out. The group turned to see a gray-haired and mustachoed man in a lab coat standing out by the front doors of the lab. He pushed up his glasses before approching the group. Right behind him were two others. One was a young, brown-haired boy, the other was a brown-haired, slightly fat guy with a big jaw.  
  
"If those two were Koji and Sayaka..." Ashura said, glancing at the two mentioned. "...then the other three must be, respectively, Professor Yumi, Shiro and Boss."  
  
"You have our names down pretty well, Ashura, even though we never met." the one Ashura identified as Professor Yumi said.  
  
"Lemme guess how you figured out my name. Boom." Ashura said.  
  
"On the contrary." Professor Yumi said. "Your friend, Washu, has mentioned you and your other friends on occasion. If you want my say on what's going on, I feel that you are innocent."  
  
"Thanks, Prof." Ashura said, smirking a bit. "I need that vote of confidence."  
  
"So, Koji, what were you and Sayaka doing so far away from the labs, huh?" Boss said, smirking.  
  
"Yeah, Koji, what?" Shiro said.  
  
"Oh, can it, you two! We just got lost, that's all!" Koji shouted.  
  
"Suuuuuuuuure it was!" Boss said, grinning. Koji sighed in defeat.  
  
"So, what brings you four here to the labs?" Professor Yumi asked.  
  
"We needed to get out of the house. Ashura was going stir crazy from locking himself in after all the blaming Arcadia's done to him and we had to do something to bring him out." Crystallis said.  
  
"I see..." Professor Yumi said. "Come on in. I'll give you all a tour of the place."  
  
"Great!" Ashura, Crystallis and Tails said, Washu not saying anything. With that, the group went inside. Touring the large building, the group saw all the workings. Tails and Washu were really interested in what they saw, Crystallis had noticed that Ashura was just really giddy.  
  
"Ashura? You okay?" Crystallis asked.  
  
"Where is it? Where is it?" Ashura said, quickly, looking around. Professor Yumi noticed this and smirked.  
  
"I think I know what he's looking for..." Professor Yumi said. "Follow me." As the five proceeded, they didn't notice a little spybot watching them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the spybot watched on from the Photon Power Lab, the one who sent it watched on. It was a Metal Sonic that had massive forearms and lower legs. His fingers weren't the sharp talons of previous Metal Sonic models, but were almost normal fingers. In fact, he looked more humanoid than anything. As he watched on, his eyes narrowed and grinned.  
  
"So... this is indeed the Photon Power Labs." the Metal Sonic said. "Which would mean the Mazinger Z is there. With the world in total confusion, I can take that robot and many others on this planet and take this miserable planet over! I'll do what Dr. Eggman and many others have failed at doing!"  
  
"Sir...?" came a voice of a generic Metal Sonic. "The new mega model is complete and is in massive mass production."  
  
"Good. Good." the Metal Sonic said. "Send out just one unit to the Photon Power Lab."  
  
"As you wish." said the generic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Before the group could get to the hangar, their next destination, alarms went off.  
  
"WOAH! What's going on?! Did we touch something we weren't supposed to?!" Ashura said, jumping.  
  
"No, there's a threat heading for the labs!" Professor Yumi said.  
  
"Professor, have a look at this..." one of the scientists said, showing Professor Yumi and the others a screen. There they saw a humongous Metal Sonic heading towards the labs.  
  
"A Metal Sonic?! What would a Metal Sonic want with this place?" Tails asked.  
  
"Perhaps Eggman sent it..." Crystallis said.  
  
"We'd better intercept it and fast!" Ashura said. With that, Tails, Crystallis and Ashura raced out of the labs and headed for the Tornado X. As they did, they saw a small red plane with propellers on the wings.  
  
"What the...? What's that?" Crystallis said.  
  
"It looks like it's heading for that pool we passed earlier!" Tails said.  
  
"Hover Pilder..." Ashura muttered.  
  
"Hover Pilder? Is that what it is?" Crystallis asked.  
  
"Then, that would mean..." Tails said, finally putting two and two together...at least he hoped he did.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From the Hover Pilder, Koji, now garbed in his red and tan flight suit, grinned as he got close to the pool.  
  
"Well, it looks like that fat scientist has turned his attention to my Mazinger, huh?" he said. "Well, I'll make him think twice about attacking me!" As he got closer, he decided to call for his robot. "MAZI-IN GO!" With that, the pool's bottom opened up, the water draining out. From the pool, a black and gray robot rose from the hidden hangar. On its chest were two red plates. It's face looked almost demonic in a way. As the Pilder flew over the head, its wings folded up and it lowered into the space around the robots headfins. "PILDER ON!" With the Hover Pilder locked on, the robot fully powered up, raised its arms and flexed them. "Alright, Mazinger Z's all powered up! Let's show that tin bucket who's boss!" With that, Mazinger Z walked forward.  
  
"ALRIGHT! It's Mazinger Z!" Ashura said in excitement. "I got to see Z!"  
  
"That's nice! Now let's go help him!" Crystallis said. With that, the three jumped in the Tornado X and took off into the sky. As they got high enough, they saw two other robots join Mazinger Z. One was a purple and blue feminine robot that almost looked like Mazinger Z, but without the chest plates. In its cockpit was Sayaka, donning a red and white skirted flight suit. The other robot was a squat and goofy looking brown and orange robot. Through the robot's teeth, the group could see Boss in the cockpit, still wearing the clothes on his back.  
  
"Who the heck are those two?" Tails asked.  
  
"The Diana A and the Boss Borot." Washu said, matter of factly.  
  
[Heheheheh... just the robots I wanted to see...] The Metal Sonic said, approching the other three.  
  
"Alright, you bucket of bolts, what do you want?" Koji asked.  
  
[Simple. Surrender the robots and no one gets hurt. Of course, I hope you don't so I can really beat the snot out of you!] the Metal Sonic said.  
  
"Heh... want my answer? Here it is! ROCKET PUNCH!" Koji shouted. Mazinger Z's right arm rose up and the forearm shot off towards the Metal Sonic, connecting with it's chin, causing it to tumble over. After that, the arm raced back to it's point of origin. "Man, I missed! I was hoping for the chest!"  
  
[Not that good of a shooter, huh?] the Metal Sonic said. Curling up, a shell formed around him as blades appeared around him. As the blades all appeared, he began spinning fast.  
  
"What's he doing?" Boss asked.  
  
"He's doing a Sonic Spin! Get of the way!" Tails shouted. Before the robots could move, the Metal Sonic zipped out towards them, the Boss Borot the first victim, nearly tearing the piecemeal robot to pieces.  
  
"BOSS!" the others shouted. As the Metal Sonic got ready for the kill, the Tornado X fired at him, barely scratching him, but it was enough for Boss to get ready for a counterattack.  
  
"My turn, bucket of bolts!" Boss shouted. The Borot held out his fist and blades shot up from below its wrist. "Heheheh... BOROT PRESSURE PUNCH!" With that, the fist began spinning, causing the robot to stumble a bit. When it finally was fired, it caused the Borot to fall over. The fist flew wildly towards the Metal Sonic, barely striking it as it flew by. Metal Sonic, on the other hand connected directly, tearing the Borot apart  
  
"Boss's down!" Tails said.  
  
"I gotta help them!" Ashura said, his Shining Gundam armor forming over his body.  
  
"Ashura, no!" Crystallis said. "It's too dangerous!"  
  
"I don't care!" Ashura said. As they argued, the Metal Sonic saw the Tornado X.  
  
[Heheheheh... little airplane go 'boom' now...] it said, holding out his hand and a missle launcher appeared in a compartment in his palm. Before he could fire, something caught all their eyes: a blue streak racing across the road, up the side of the Photon Power Labs and then into the Metal Sonic's arm, taking it and the missle launcher out. [GYAAAAAARGH!]  
  
"What in the world was that?!" Sayaka asked. The group saw who did it as the streak spiraled up the Metal Sonic. "What the...? A blue hedgehog?"  
  
"Not just any hedgehog! It's Sonic!" Tails said.  
  
"Well, well, looks like Eggman's turned his attention from me to that Gearhead-lookalike!" Sonic said. "I feel so unloved..."  
  
[BAH! This isn't for that fatass! This is for the Metal Sonic populace! For the Brotherhood of the Metallix!] it said.  
  
"Brotherhood of the Metallix, huh? Sounds like something out of that Fleetway comic series of me I read on Anth's Earth." Sonic said.  
  
[When I get through with you miserable fleshies, I'll make you wish you were ON that planet!] the Metal Sonic said. He swung his fist towards where Sonic was, but he easily dodged it allowing the Metallix to knock himself out. [Guuuhhh...]  
  
"Now, while he's stunned!" Koji said. "PHOTON BEAM!"  
  
"SCARLET BEAM!" Sayaka shouted. At that, both the Mazinger Z and Diana A fired an energy blast at the Metal Sonic, Diana A's beam blasting off the Metal Sonic's chest while Mazinger Z's beam melted its arm to a stub.  
  
[NOO! I can't be beaten NOW!"] the Metal Sonic said.  
  
"Sorry, buddy! Time to go to the scrap yard!" Koji said. "BREAST FIRE!" With that, Mazinger Z flexed his arms and leaned back. As it did, the red plates on Mazinger Z's chest glowed with energy, then fired with all it's might, the intense heat melting the robo-hedgehog to virtually nothing.  
  
"Aw, no more Metal Sonic... oh, well." Sonic said, shrugging.  
  
"My Boss Borot..." Boss said, climbing out of the wreckage of his robot. "My beautiful Boss Borot."  
  
"Looks like someone has some delusons." Tails said.  
  
"Yep..." Crystallis said.  
  
"C'mon, let's land and see if everyone else is okay..." Ashura said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hmmm... it seems that the robot is tougher than it looks." The Metal Sonic said as he watched his comrade melt to nothingness. "Now I see the Power Rangers left..."  
  
"Sire, there is time to launch another..." another said.  
  
"No. There's a battleship heading in their direction. He'll get taken out as well." The Metal Sonic said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Encounters  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"WHOO! What a rush!" Sonic said, looking at the still-smoldering remains of the giant Metal Sonic. "Man, who'd thought they'd make Metal Sonics jumbo- sized! The bigger they are, the better the explosion..."  
  
"But, it doesn't make any sense... why turn their attention from us to the Mazinger?" Crystallis asked. "And who the heck's the Brotherhood of the Metallix?"  
  
"I've heard of the Brotherhood. Supposedly, it's a group of Metal Sonics built by Eggman... but, that was only in the Fleetway comics. This has no interest in Sonic, it seems." Ashura said.  
  
"Eh, it's no big deal!" Koji said, approaching the group and removing his helmet. "If anything, Mazinger Z's enough to take care of them. If not, there's always Mazinkaiser."  
  
"You got Mazinkaiser!?" Ashura said, eyes wide in excitement.  
  
"Uh, hate to break this surprising moment, but there's something coming this way." Tails said, pointing up. The group turned to see a massive red, white and blue battleship head towards them and land a few hundred yards from the Photon Lab. One of the hatches opened up and a platform lowered with three people on it. One was a young man with black hair, the other was a teenage boy with brown hair. Both of them wore military uniforms. The third was a surprise for most of the group.  
  
"Is that Anthony?!" Sonic said, spotting the familiar red armor of the Gamemaster's MasterTech gear.  
  
"Well, I'll be! It is!" Ashura said.  
  
"Heh... and he's with Amuro, eh?" Koji said, smirking as he reconized the boy.  
  
"Amuro? Amuro Ray?!" Crystallis said. "Which would mean the other guy is..."  
  
"Captain Bright Noah of the White Base." Washu said, approaching the group. "Well, this has got to be something huge to have those two and the Gamemaster here."  
  
"I'd say... if anything, it's probably about that." Sonic said, taking another glance at the wreakage.  
  
"I'd say you're right, Prince Sonikku." Bright Noah said.  
  
"Woah, none of the formalities, man! It's just Sonic, 'kay?" Sonic said.  
  
"Heh, that's almost the same thing Anthony said when we approached him and called him "Gamemaster"." Amuro said.  
  
"Originally, I was going to talk to just Koji Kabuto and his associates, but seeing as you five are here," Bright said, looking at Ashura and the others. "I need to ask for your assisstance as well."  
  
"About the Metallix, right?" Ashura said. Bright nodded. "No problem!"  
  
"As well as some other things, mainly concerning you, Merc and Sabian." Anthony said.  
  
"Me, Merc and Sabian?" Ashura said, a bit shocked. "What about?"  
  
"We'll discuss it inside White Base." Bright said. He turned to Koji and the approaching Sayaka. "Kabuto, Miss Yumi, are you two willing to aid us?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm RARRING to go!" Koji said.  
  
"Anything to help!" Sayaka said.  
  
"Good... uh, what about your friend over there?" Amuro said, looking over at the still sobbing Boss as his Borot is getting taken back in for repairs.  
  
"I'm sure he'll join in once his Boss Borot is up and running." Sayaka said.  
  
"Alright, then. Let's get your mechs in and..." Bright said. He stopped and looked at Koji, who was thinking. "Kabuto?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry! I was wondering if I should get Jet Scrander for Mazinger now or wait..." Koji said.  
  
"Don't worry, I can bring it and anything else you guys need in a heartbeat." Washu said. "Just the perks of being the greatest scientific genius of Arcadia!"  
  
"Trust me. She can." Anthony said to the others, smirking a bit.  
  
"Alright, let's get everything ready and move on ahead." Bright said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
A hour or two later, the group had moved into the White Base and soon the massive battleship was airborne. A bit later, the group was gathered in a meeting room. Still hanging on Ashura's mind was what Bright wanted to know about him, Merc and Sabian.  
  
"Something wrong, Ashura?" Crystallis asked, noticing the worried look on Ashura's face.  
  
"Yeah. I'm worried about what Captain Noah wants. I hope he isn't gonna arrest me..." Ashura said, depressed. Even without psionics, the group knew Ashura feared going back to prison.  
  
"Ashura, look, I..." Anthony began, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Anthony, I know you were doing your job. The one who did it is still out there, I know he...or she...is. I'll find them and make them regret what they did to me and my life!" Ashura said.  
  
"That's the spirit, man!" Sonic said. "Get out of the gloomy mood!"  
  
"Heh, if you ladies and gentlemen are done with your chatter..." Bright said, a small smile on his face. He waited until the others quieted down before he continued. "First things first, we need to know about our enemy..."  
  
"If DragonMetal or Metal Amy were here, I'm sure they'd know..." Tails said.  
  
"From what Ashura said, we're dealing with robots with my speed! Though..." Sonic said.  
  
"What is it, Sonic?" Amuro asked.  
  
"...in their giant size, they were a bit slower... maybe even more that "a bit"." Sonic said.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Koji asked.  
  
"He took the attacks Mazinger Z and the other two dished out at him... and was unable to dodge them, something I'm sure I would have been able to do easily." Sonic said.  
  
"In other words, these "Metallix" units sacrafice speed for power." Washu said.  
  
"Defenantly a plus for us." Anthony said.  
  
"I just hope they don't send the whole army at us..." Crystallis said, a bit worried.  
  
"Who knows what could happen then." Sayaka said, that same uncomfortable feeling going through her as well.  
  
"Next..." Bright said, turning to Ashura. "We need to fill you in some things."  
  
"L-like what?" Ashura asked, worried.  
  
"Like why we wanted Merc and Sabian's whereabouts." Bright said. "We need to talk to them about the Meteor incident."  
  
"Why? What did they do?" Ashura said, a bit confused. "They stopped it!"  
  
"Stopped it? Those idiots killed millions of people when they attacked it!" Amuro said, a bit angered.  
  
"WHAT?!" The others said.  
  
"We... we never heard..." Tails said, shocked.  
  
"Of course, the Federation covered up the fact that they were the ones who did it. They said that our attack on Meteor had caused chunks of it to hit the Earth, but still... they want to talk to them about it."  
  
"Whose orders?" Anthony asked.  
  
"... President Luthor's." Amuro said, reluctantly. This caused some eyebrows to rise.  
  
"Lu-lu-LUTHOR?!" Sonic said, shocked. "As in Lex "Hey, look, I'm Mr. Clean's son!" Luthor?!"  
  
"Heheheheheh... yeah, the same." Bright said, chuckling at Sonic's crack, as were everyone else.  
  
"It sounds fishy... I don't like it. Besides, I dunno WHERE those two are." Ashura said.  
  
"Think that's fishy, wait until we tell you about why we wanted YOU!" Amuro said. "Not only are we hunting the Metal Sonics, we're also after a stolen Gundam unit."  
  
"Stolen... Gundam unit?!" Tails said.  
  
"Yes, the RX-78 GP-02A, codenamed "Physallis"." Amruo said.  
  
"The Earth Federation's nuclear weaponed Mobile Suit, built to survive an atomic explosion and keep the pilot alive." Washu said. "A fearsome weapon indeed. Especially in the hands of someone evil."  
  
"We were following it for awhile before it disappeared completely. We feared what could happened until we learned that a city had been destroyed by it..." Bright said.  
  
"RiftRichmond..." Crystallis said. "But, they said "Gundam ARMOR", not "Gundam". I don't get it..."  
  
"If everyone found out that we had a nuclear weapon ready to use, we'd be in a lot of trouble..." Bright said.  
  
"And let me guess, Mt. Baldy made the changes..." Koji said.  
  
"Which would lead to me being arrested..." Ashura said. "But, why me?! What did I do to him?! Maybe it was that time I chose something made by WayneTech instead of LexTech when Tails needed parts that one time..."  
  
"Whatever the case may be, we need to find the person who took the Gundam." Bright said. As he said, that Crystallis' eyes went wide.  
  
"Oh, my god... I know who could have done it!" she said.  
  
"Who?! Tell us!" Anthony said.  
  
"AfterAshura! It makes sense! It has to be!" Crystallis said.  
  
"Not happy beating my fiancee, eh? Hafta go and take my home now, huh?" Ashura muttered darkly, his rage increasing. That got cut with the sound of alarms going off. "What the hell?!"  
  
"Captain Noah!" the intercom blared. "We got Metal Sonic units just a few miles north of here in Satan City!"  
  
"They're probably after Capsule Corp!" Sonic said. "I know they have Vegeta, Seiyuka and the young and old Trunks there, but we need to help them!"  
  
"Agreed. We need to get all units launched the minute we get to the Satan City limits." Bright said.  
  
"Alright, let's move!" Amuro said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Satan City, the threat of the Metallix was much more than the others on the White Base thought. Not only were there giant Metallix units, but the basic Metal Sonic units as well. And the combined might of Vegeta, Buu, Future Trunks, Kid Trunks, Great Saiyaman, Great Saiyagirl and the Seiyuka- piloted Wing Gundam wasn't enough.  
  
"There's too many of them!" Future Trunks said, slicing one down with his sword. "We take one down, more show up!"  
  
"Man, I wish Goten was here! Then we could fuse and kick butt as Gotenks!" Kid Trunks said, knocking another away.  
  
"Just make sure Capsule Corp isn't damaged!" Great Saiyaman said.  
  
"Don't worry! Buu won't let bad robots hurt friends!" Buu said, knocking away a group of Metal Sonics. At that, he watched as Wing Gundam was knocked for a big loop.  
  
"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Seiyuka screamed as Wing Gundam dropped to the ground. "They're too strong! Wing Gundam can't take much more!"  
  
"Grrr... metallic FREAKS!" Vegeta said, blasting a bunch away, only to have more take him down.  
  
"It's hopeless!" Great Saiyagirl said. Just then, a ring landed around the Metal Sonic she was fighting's ears. "What the...?"  
  
"HERE I COME!" the familiar voice of Sonic shouted as he bashed through the Metal Sonic and a few others.  
  
"Sonikku!" Vegeta shouted. "About time you got here!"  
  
"And I brought some help!" Sonic said. The heroes looked back and saw Crystallis, Ashura, the Tornado X (holding Tails and Anthony) and a group of mecha consisting of the Mazinger Z, Diana A, and the RX-78 Gundam.  
  
"Alright! The calvery!" Seiyuka said, trying to get Wing Gundam up.  
  
"Here, I'll help ya..." Amuro said. As he did, he got a good look at the Gundam. "Hmm... never seen this model before. Did Capsule Corp make this themselves? If they did, they're good."  
  
"Uh... yeaaaaah, they did!" Seiyuka said, not wanting to say that it was made in an entirely different universe. "But, they prefer to make other electronics than Mobile Suits."  
  
"Understandable." Amuro said. As he said that, a giant Metal Sonic got close to the two and prepared to attack.  
  
"BEHIND YOU!" Seiyuka said, knocking Gundam over and blasting the Metal Sonic with the Buster Rifle.  
  
"Uh, thanks... I think." Amuro said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Over the skies of Satan City, Tails was trying to find a place to land to let Anthony out and it just wasn't working out.  
  
"Man, everywhere we go, there's Metallix units!" Tails said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Tails. I can get down there myself." Anthony said.  
  
"You sure?" Tails said.  
  
"Trust me." Anthony said, smirking.  
  
"One question before you go..." Tails began. "Why did Captain Noah want you?"  
  
"He was hoping I knew something about the Metallix but, I was stumped as he was. I just wish he gave me time to get something to better combat these things." Anthony said, teleporting to the ground as he finished. As he reappeared on the ground, his Gamemaster armor formed around him and he began his assault on the Metallix.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
At the mysterious Metallix base, the head Metal Sonic unit watches the fight, a smile forming on his face.  
  
"At last, the Gamemaster shows his face." he said. "Now, I can truely start my plan..."  
  
"Your plan, sir?" the other Metal Sonic said.  
  
"The same plan my maker, the great Ivo Robotnik, the conqorer of Mobius began 10 years ago. To turn the world into a metallic paradise!" the head Metal Sonic said. "A world where robots rule all! But, with me, I'll take his grand plan to a grander scale! I'll turn ALL SIX Arcadian wolrds into robotic paradises. I'll make the Gamemaster pay for turning my great master into sniviling wimp! I'll make him pay for driving this world's Robotnik into hiding! I'll make him pay for killing the robotic version of my master! He and the rest of the fleshings will rue the day they messed with me and my brethren!"  
  
"Sir!" the Metal Sonic said, looking at a panel. "Another Metal Sonic is heading towards the battlefield!"  
  
"Hmm? Heheheheh... so, the traitor has arrived as well." the head Metal Sonic. "Perhaps... yes, I will."  
  
"Sir?" the Metal Sonic said.  
  
"I'm going to join them." the head Metal Sonic said, disappearing.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"IRON CUTTER!" Koji shouted, making Mazinger Z launch his right arm, the two extended blades on its forearms slicing some Metallix units in half. "Man, they're getting tougher!"  
  
"So, you noticed that, too!" Amuro said, having Gundam fire its beam rifle.  
  
"BAH! This is NOTHING!" Vegeta said, growling. "Time to take it up a notch! GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" His battle aura flared up, turning from gold to gray, as the aura disapated, Vegeta had hit his Super Saiyan 3 level, due to the power of his Guardian Gem. The power alone caused some Metallix units to be destroyed or deactivated. He, then, began firing ki blasts left and right taking out more Metallix units only to get taken out by a large Metallix.  
  
"Vegeta, are you okay?!" Anthony shouted.  
  
"Butt out, Accountantmaster!" Vegeta yelled back.  
  
"Gee, you're welcome..." Anthony muttered.  
  
"You know he's always like that." Kid Trunks said.  
  
"I know, but it makes me so mad!" Anthony said. As they were going at it, Future Trunks was able to drive away a group of Metal Sonics only to see Wing Gundam easily being overwhelmed.  
  
"SEIYUKA, GET OUT OF THERE!" Future Trunks shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I...I can't! The cockpit door's jammed! I...AHHHH!" Seiyuka began saying before the Metal Sonic brought Wing Gundam to the ground.  
  
"SEIYUKA!" Future Trunks shouted. He watched as Ashura, Crystallis and the Tornado X fight off the Metal Sonic unsuccessfully, he reached into his coat pocket with his free hand and gripped something.  
  
'I...I gotta help them!' Trunks thought. 'I know mom didn't want me to use this until dad knew, but I have no choice! I just hope they can chalk it up to a power boost or something...' He pulled out the thing he grabbed and looked at it intently. 'I just hope no one notices...' Out of nowhere, an aura flare surrounded him and he flew towards the Metallix unit. In an instant, those fighting him off watched as it split in two.  
  
"Wh-wh-what the hell?!" Ashura said, shocked. "Did you do that, Cryst?"  
  
"No, not me..." Crystallis replied.  
  
"What did that?" Tails asked.  
  
"Trunks...?" Seiyuka muttered, having caught a brief glimpse of him.  
  
------------------------  
  
"What the?!" Washu said, watching the battle from her holotop computer. "Nonono! This CAN'T be true!"  
  
"What can't be?" Bright asked.  
  
"The power flux from the elder Trunks. It shot through the roof!" Washu said. "This...this can't be! He's not THAT powerful!"  
  
"Maybe he's had time to be that powerful..." Bright said.  
  
"No. I've watched everyone grow in their power since Arcadia added this world to its group and up til then, Trunks stayed at a certain level." Washu said. As she said that, she began viewing a video of the attack. She began closing up on the blur that was Trunks. Getting the picture at its clearest, she saw that Trunks had changed. Gone were the clothes that he wore since arriving from the past over 10 years ago, in its place was a classic-styled Saiyan armor complete with a cape. His hair had grown longer and taken a silver coloring. The thing that freaked Washu out the most was what was mostly obscured by Trunks' arm. Though she couldn't see it clearly, she knew it was a medallion.  
  
'Trunks...he's... he's one of them!' Washu thought. 'But, who?! Is it Bulma or Vegeta?! Oh, man... whoever it is, this could mean something big!'  
  
-------------------------  
  
"These things are starting to fall back!" Sonic said, taking down another Metallix unit.  
  
"It's about time..." Great Saiyaman said, panting a bit. "Anymore and I'd probably be dead meat!"  
  
[WARNING! WARNING! New combatant entering area!] a giant Metal Sonic said. He turned to where the combatant was heading from, only to get hit by a hail of Metal Sonic parts.  
  
[Oh, c'mon! It's not like I'm gonna miss THIS party!] A voice said. Everyone turned to see DragonMetal Sonic standing on top of a building, arms crossed. [You mess with my friends, you mess with me!] He uncrossed his arms and held out his right hand, the Dragon Dagger ejecting from his forearm, a device connected to the weapon. He held his arm up in the air, showing that there are four buttons on his palm. [DragonZord, you're needed!] Pushing the buttons in a certain order, a tune began playing, followed by the ground shaking as the Godzilla-like mecha arrived on the battlefield. [Alright, DragonZord, Dragon Cannon...]  
  
"Not this time, traitor..." a voice called out. A few seconds later, DragonZord was taken down by a mysterious force. The next thing DragonMetal Sonic knew, he was knocked into the edge of a building, bounced into another and crashed to the ground.  
  
"DRAGONMETAL!" Crystallis cried out.  
  
"What the...? Who did that?!" Kid Trunks said.  
  
"Heheheheh... you fools." the voice said. Everyone turned to see another Metal Sonic, though much different than the others. Its head was more resembling a combination of Sonic and Shadow's, the shoulder guards were more longer, its forearms and shins were larger, its fingers were longer and sharper and around its waist was, moreorless, a cape.  
  
"Who are you?! Are the one who did this?" Anthony said.  
  
"Well, DUH!" the Metal Sonic said. "I am called the Metal Overlord. You can call me your future master of Arcadia."  
  
"So, you're up for a rematch, huh, you piece of junk?" Sonic said. This caused Metal Overlord to leap down to the street and he motioned Sonic to attack. "Alright, Metal Overlord, time to put this at an end!" With that, he revved up his Super Peel-Out Attack and raced after him.  
  
"Sonic, DON'T!" Anthony cried out in vain. What could have been an easy takedown turned out horribly wrong. As Sonic got close to the Metal Sonic, the robot took Sonic by suprise and clobbered him in the face, knocking him out.  
  
"Hmph. I was told you were a challenge. For one who's the so-called "original Sonic", you are nothing. Maybe your brother is the real one after all..." Metal Overlord said.  
  
"You...MONSTER!" Anthony said.  
  
"No, YOU are! YOU'RE the one who turned my master into a sniviling wimp! YOU'RE the one who drove another one into hiding! And YOU'RE the one who killed a third! I will make my master Robotnik's dream a reality! And I'll start with YOU!" Metal Overlord shouted. At that, a hand bursted out from the ground and grabbed Anthony. The rest of the body came out of the ground, revealing that it was another Metallix unit. Despite the contrary, the same mecha reached out and grabbed Crystallis.  
  
"GAMEMASTER!" Amuro shouted.  
  
"CRYSTY!" Ashura shouted.  
  
"Hmm... didn't want the Maiden, but she would make a good robot..." Metal Overlord said. Then, he turned to the others. "Now, you have two choices: surrender and we may let your friends live, or don't and we'll kill them... or probably roboticize them."  
  
"We...we can't surrender to them... can we?" Sayaka said, concerned.  
  
"But, what choice do we have?" Koji said.  
  
[Urgh... don't... don't let them win...] DragonMetal said.  
  
"Heheheh... looks like I already have." Metal Overlord said. "Metallix, crush those two. Make them choose." With that, the robot began squeezing Anthony and Crystallis, causing them to scream in agony.  
  
"STOP IT!" Ashura shouted. "Stop hurting them..."  
  
"So, what's your answer?" Metal Overlord asked.  
  
"They DON'T surrender!" a voice called out. At that, the sky turned dark and storm clouds began forming.  
  
"What the...? What's going on?!" Metal Overlord said, confused.  
  
"It ain't supposed to rain today!" Kid Trunks said.  
  
"GREAT BOOMERANG!" the voice called out.  
  
"DOUBLE TOMAHAWK!" another voice called out. At that, three projectiles came from the skies, one a large red boomerang and the other two large black battleaxes with spiked mace balls on top, spun towards the Metallix units, cutting them down and freeing Anthony and Crystallis in the process. Ashura caught Crystallis as she fell, the crushing hurting her more than they thought, while Anthony was caught by Great Saiyagirl.  
  
As the Metallix units fell, the projectiles returned to the skies. As they did, the clouds they entered seperated, revealing two mecha. One almost resembled Mazinger Z except its head plate and Pilader were different, the boomerang was its chest plate, it had blades on its forearms and upper legs and it had a winged jet pack. The other robot was much different. Its red head had three spikes on its head and two from its faceplate, yellow eyes and a blue "mouth" and head jewel. It's blue chest have two red chestplates over it and shoulder pads attached to it. It had light blue arms and red forearms with blades on its side. It had a yellow waist with two red stripes by where its legs are. Its legs are like the arms (blue on top, red on the bottom) except it didn't have the blades.  
  
[New units identified.] The armless Metallix unit that had Anthony and Crystallis said. [Code names: Mazinga and Dragun.]  
  
"Mazinga? Dragun? Where did you get those names? Off a toy?" the voice from the Mazinger unit said. "You're looking at the Great Mazinger..."  
  
"And the Getter Robo G!" a voice from the Getter unit said.  
  
"AARRGH! MORE robots?!" Metal Overlord said.  
  
[Heh...heheheheh... I found them before I got here.] DragonMetal said, coming to.  
  
"Bah! They're nothing more than pieces of junk! DESTROY THEM!" Metal Overlord shouted. The units still active began their charge towards the two machines. Undaunted, the Great Mazinger raised its right arm to the sky, its index finger pointed out. At that, bolts of electricity gathered around it. The Mazinger swung its arm back, it's hand over its shoulder, the swung it back out, pointing at the Metallix units.  
  
"THUNDER BREAK!" the Great Mazinger pilot shouted. At that, the electricity shot forward from its finger to the Metallix units, the power of the bolts frying most of the machines. As the rest headed towards the two, the Getter G looked towards those robots, the "jewel" on its forehead glowing.  
  
"GETTER BEAM!" the Getter G's pilot shouted. With that, a bolt of energy shot forth and blasted the units. All that was left was Metal Overlord.  
  
"NONONONO! I...I can't believe this!" Metal Overlord said.  
  
"Well, what's it going to be, robot?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Grr... I'll be back. The Metallix hasn't lost yet!" Metal Overlord said, disappearing.  
  
"Man, he got away!" Great Saiyaman said.  
  
"For...for the better, I guess." Sonic said, coming to. "He gave us a major pounding."  
  
"Anthony! Gamemaster! Are you alright?!" Washu shouted from the communicator on Anthony's armor.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Washu." Anthony said. "If it wasn't for those two robots, we'd be dead."  
  
"That's good. You'd better get back here." Washu said. As the others began heading back, Sonic looked and saw the Getter G for the first time.  
  
"The Getter Robo... they rebuilt it, eh?" he said, smirking. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Recovery and Discovery  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Aw, man... look at all this!" Trunks said, looking around at the destruction. "Why did these robots wanted with Capsule Corp.?"  
  
"I could have asked you the same thing when they attacked the Photon Lab..." Koji said. "Strange thing is... the one I faced earlier was much weaker than these."  
  
"They've gotten wise to you guys." a voice said. "It looks like they're adapting." Trunks and Koji turned to see a guy in an outfit similar to Koji's, though his helmet looks almost like the head and Pilader of Great Mazinger. Koji smirked as he saw the person.  
  
"Tetsuya Tsurugi. It's a good thing you got Great Mazinger here." Koji said.  
  
"If it wasn't for that Metal Sonic with the body armor, we wouldn't have known." Tetsuya said. "But, I thought those things went after that Sonic person..."  
  
"That's what I thought, but it looks like they're working independantly." Trunks said. "They said they were out for revenge for what Anthony did to the three main Robotniks."  
  
"Anthony? Gamemaster Anthony Bault?" Tetsuya said. "Figures. Everyone here on Ani-Earth wants a piece of him nowadays."  
  
"I'm pretty sure Doctor Hell and Baron Ashura woulda went after him... that is, if Mazinkaiser didn't stop them both for good." Koji said.  
  
"Yo, Trunks!" Ashura shouted out, flying to the half-Saiyan. He was still a bit awed at what he did earlier "Man, what you did... woah... how did you get so powerful?!"  
  
"Oh, that... uh, well..." Trunks stammered.  
  
"Oh, you musta joined with Seiyuka's Guardian Gem, eh?" Ashura said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, that's it!" Trunks said, releved that he didn't have to reveal the truth.  
  
"Anyway, we're being called to the White Base. Seiyuka and Vegeta's already there, if you want to go." Ashura said.  
  
"Hmm... I guess it wouldn't hurt. What about the two Saiyas and my younger self?" Trunks asked.  
  
"They're staying behind." Ashura said. Trunks nodded at that.  
  
"In that case, I'll join you guys. You'll probably need the help." Trunks said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
In White Base, Sonic watched as the units began heading into the White Base hangar. Seeing as the Getter G was too big to fit in in its robot mode, it had seperated into its main componants, mainly three sleek airplanes, colored red, blue and yellow respectively. Coming from the red plane was a brown haired young man in a blue flight suit and a yellow scarf. He had a white helmet with a visor that covered his eyes. From the blue plane was a slightly older young man with black hair. He wore a black flight suit with a red scarf. His helmet was designed to fit his somewhat stranged-shaped head and its visor covered the entire face. The person coming out of the yellow plane was short young man wearing a baseball uniform with the catcher's gear. The catcher's gear had a visor attached to it.  
  
"I don't freakin' believe it..." Sonic said, grinning. "RYOUMA! HAYATO!"  
  
"Hmm?" the brown-haired man said, looking up to see Sonic drop down. "Well, I'll be... Sonic!"  
  
"Ryouma, my man!" Sonic said, racing up to the person. "Long time, no see!"  
  
"Hasn't been that long..." Ryouma said, grinning a bit.  
  
"I see you've rebuilt the Getter Robo." Sonic said. "Snazzy little thing."  
  
"Well, actually, its a new model, but it works the same way." The one known as Hayato said.  
  
"Sweet..." Sonic said. At that point, he noticed the other person. "Hey, who's the new guy?"  
  
"Name's Benkei. Nice to meet ya." the person said, holding out his hand. Sonic took it and shook his hand.  
  
"You must be Musashi's replacement... he was one helluva fighter." Sonic said.  
  
"Sonic, you know these three?" Anthony said, coming up to the four.  
  
"Well, those two, but yeah." Sonic said, pointing to Ryouma and Hayato. "Met 'em during the Imperiex War."  
  
"Imperiex War?" Anthony said, tilting his head in confusion.  
  
"Washu never told you?" Sonic said. "Well,..."  
  
"Gamemaster!" Washu called out, interrupting Sonic.  
  
"Maaan...," Sonic groaned.  
  
"Washu, what is it?" Anthony said. "And, please, call me Anthony, not Gamemaster!"  
  
"Whatever." Washu said. "Anyway, there's something I need to show you. It's very important."  
  
"Alright." Anthony said. "Sonic, you can tell me what happened after I'm through."  
  
"Alright..." Sonic said. With that, Anthony walked out with Washu.  
  
----------------------------  
  
In another room on White Base, Washu brought up her holotop and began typing on it. As she did, the door into the room disappeared.  
  
"What the...?!" Anthony said, shocked.  
  
"Sorry, Anthony. This is something NO ONE ELSE must know. Not yet, at least." Washu said. She swung her holotop over to face Anthony, the picture of Trunks slicing the Metal Sonic in half in front of everything.  
  
"It's... it's Trunks. But, where did he get the armor?" Anthony asked, confused.  
  
"Take a closer look at his chest." Washu said. Anthony leaned in on the holotop and saw what was on the armor.  
  
"A...A Decendancy Medallion?! No way!" Anthony said. "But...but, how?!"  
  
"I don't know." Washu said.  
  
"Does this mean Trunks is Ani-Earth's Companion?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Probably, but that also mean that I've narrowed down the possibilites greatly for who else is Ani-Earth's companion." Washu said. "It's either Vegeta or Bulma now."  
  
"It's probably Vegeta..." Anthony said.  
  
"We don't know about that." Washu said. "It could be Bulma. I mean, if people like Protoman and Peach could be Companions, it wouldn't be too far off for Bulma to be one."  
  
"True. Too true." Anthony said.  
  
"Remember, we do not tell this to anyone else." Washu said "Not until the time is right."  
  
"Gotcha..." Anthony said. He turned to leave, only to see that the door wasn't back. "Uh, Washu...?" He turned back to see Washu walking up to him in her adult form, a small, dangerous smile on her face. "W-W-W-Washu?! What's going on?"  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to spend some time with you..." She said, approaching the Gamemaster, drawing a circle on his chest with her finger. "I've been SO very lonely..."  
  
"Washu, would you back off?! If people saw us like this..." Anthony said, thoughorly freaked out. Washu looked at Anthony and frowned.  
  
"Jeeze, you men..." Washu said. "Just can't take a joke!" With that, the door reappeared and she shoved Anthony out uncerimoniously into the hall and at Sonic's feet.  
  
"Anth, what happened?!" Sonic said. At that point, Washu walked out, back to her young self, an angry scowl on her face. "Do I...want to know?"  
  
"I prefer you didn't ask..." Anthony said, standing up and dusting himself off. "Well, since that business is over, why don't you tell me about that Imperiex War and how you knew those three..."  
  
"Two, actually." Sonic said. "Anywho, about the Imperiex War..." He let out a sigh. "Well, it happened about a week, maybe two, before the Master attacked. This massive...thing... called Imperiex arrived, trying to blow up Ani-Earth in his attempt to start the Big Bang again."  
  
"Yeesh..." Anthony muttered.  
  
"Yeah. Anywho, this guy was so fierce, we actually had Darkseid and his world, Apokolips, on our side!" Sonic said. "That, and aliens from across the universe. Way too many to count. Anyway, Imperiex attacked, sending his "Imperiex-Probes", as Washu called them, to try to "hollow" our world. Of course, we weren't going to let him do that. Well, seeing as most of the planet was already being protected by many of the heroes, me and Shadow decided to help out with protecting South Island..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Station Square, South Island.  
  
Like so many other places caught in the heat of the Imperiex battles, the city was seeing its fair share of fights. With Sonic gone for the longest time, the only protection they had was G.U.N. Though they were still recovering from Sonic's thrashing during the Shadow crisis, G.U.N was able to fight back, but barely. Even with the help of Rouge the Bat and the parolled Nack the Weasel, they were still no match.  
  
"C'mon, there's SOMETHING we've gotta do!" Rouge shouted, watching one of the G.U.N robots fall due to the power of the Imperiex-Probe. She turned and gave the armored menace a mighty kick, causing it to stumble, but it also hurt her leg. "Ow...!"  
  
"Fleshling, as we've said before, Imperiex will not be denied!" the Probe said, aiming an arm cannon at the bat and firing. Out of nowhere, a silver streak zipped by, saving Rouge before she got blasted. "?!"  
  
"W...who?" Rouge muttered, still a bit in shock. She looked up to see Super Shadow's face. Her eyes went wide. "Shadow! You're...you're ALIVE!"  
  
"And kicking. Don't know how much longer, though." Shadow said, looking at the Imperiex-Probe.  
  
"You evaded death once, you won't evade it again!" the Probe said, pointing. Before it could fire, it found itself launched in the air. As he got higher up, it found itself punctured and it exploded. The force of it caused everyone to stumble back and fall to the ground. As everyone recovered, Super Sonic joined Shadow and Rouge.  
  
"Whoo-wee! That sucker had one helluva punch in its explosion!" Sonic said.  
  
"It looks like we got here just in time!" Shadow said.  
  
"Rouge, what's going... EEP!" Nack said, approaching the bat, only to see her with the hedgehogs.  
  
"Nack?! What's he doing here?!" Sonic said. "I thought he would be rotting after what he did!"  
  
"He was, until we needed his help in battling these monstrosities." Rouge said.  
  
"Hmph. Whatever." Sonic said, turning his attention back to the Probes. "Hey... did these guys get bigger alluva sudden?" Indeed, the Imperiex- Probes had gotten taller.  
  
"Oh, no... this is something we didn't expect." Rouge said.  
  
"What do we do now?!" Shadow said.  
  
"Leave this to me!" Sonic said. All of a sudden, a blue aura surrounded Sonic, glowing really bright as it did. When it faded, Super Sonic had changed. His gold quills and fur had gotten darker and his lower head quills had bent down.  
  
"The second level Super Sonic mode... but, how?!" Shadow asked, shocked.  
  
"Remember that purple-haired hedgehog girl that came back with us from the Absolution? Thank her!" Sonic said, racing off towards a Imperiex-Probe. With his new speed and strength, Super Sonic began taking down a few Probes with relative ease. But, the ease ended when a Probe snatched him. "HEY! LEGGO!"  
  
"You think you can beat us? HA! I'll show you what happens when you defy Imperiex's plans!" the probe said, his eyes glowing. Before he could blast Sonic, he found himself split in half. In a blink of an eye, Super Sonic was pulled out of the Probe's grip before it could explode.  
  
"Huh? What?!" Sonic asked apparently to himself. "What happened?!"  
  
"We happened." a voice said. Sonic looked at what had him now. There was a giant red and white robot staring at him. His red face a yellow eyes, green plates across its face, making it look like it had a mouth and two horns. Attached to its red chestplate was a long, flowing red cape. In its other hand was a tomahawk, apparently what sliced the probe.  
  
"Who... what the heck are you?!" Sonic asked.  
  
"This is the Getter Robo. This is what sending Imperiex packing!" a second voice said.  
  
"Let's show them the power of the Getter Team!" a third said.  
  
"You got it! OPEN GATE!" the first voice called out. Letting go of Sonic, the Getter Robo seperated into three planes, a sleek red plane, a rather dull gray plane and a bulky yellow plane.  
  
"CHANGE GETTER TWO! SWITCH ON!" the second voice cried out. At that, the yellow plane flew into the gray plane, causing a claw arm and a drill arm to come out, and the red plane flew into the yellow plane, turning into a pair of legs. The gray plane finished everything up as its nose became the head. The completed Getter 2 flew towards a group of Imperiex-Probes and, in a blink of an eye, took down each and everyone of them, slamming into them with its drill arm.  
  
"Woah..." Sonic said. The impressive attack didn't last as an Imperiex- Probe took down Getter Two. "Hey! You can't do that to him!" The Probe turned around and fired at Sonic, who easily dodged it, then countered with Sonic Rumble. "Ha! Take that, you armored freak!"  
  
"Thanks, Sonic! OPEN GATE!" the second voice called out, causing the robot to revert back to the planes.  
  
"CHANGE GETTER THREE! SWITCH ON!" the third voice cried out. The gray plane landed on the ground, tank treads forming on the sides. The red plane entered in a slot in the middle of the plane and the yellow plane entered the red plane, forming the head and arms. Getter Three looked up and saw another group of Probes and shots his arms up towards one of them. Spinning its arms as fast as it can, it launches the Probe into the air, taking a few more with it. A few miles away, the Probes landed into the ocean, too damaged to keep going.  
  
"Daaaamn..." Sonic said, seeing that.  
  
"Hey, they're retreating!" Nack said, noticing the Probes leaving.  
  
"HA! Whoda thunk it?" Shadow said.  
  
"Shadow, I'm glad you're back..." Rouge said.  
  
"So am I..." Shadow said, setting Rouge down and powering down. "Wouldn't of met everyone I did if I didn't decide to live. Especially Mina..."  
  
"Mina?" Rouge said.  
  
"Yeah. My girlfriend..." Shadow said.  
  
"O...Oh." Rouge said, a bit heartbroken.  
  
"Hey, guys! Everything okay?" Sonic said, returning to the ground. He looked over to Rouge. "Hey, you okay? You look upset..."  
  
"I'm fine, Sonic. Don't worry about me." Rouge said. At that, the three looked over and saw the Getter Robo, back in its normal "Getter One" mode, land by them. With that, the three saw the pilots exit the robot. The first person who talked to Sonic approached them.  
  
"Are you three okay now?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine." Sonic said. "Thanks, uh..."  
  
"Ryouma. Ryouma Nagare." he said, shaking Sonic's hand. Ryouma pointed to the next person. "He's Hayato Jin and..." The next guy interrupted Ryouma. He was a smaller guy, wearing a hard hat, samurai gear and skirt, boots and a cape.  
  
"I'm Musashi Tomoe! Pleased to meet ya!" he said, smirking.  
  
"The same. Thanks for saving our bacon back there!" Shadow said.  
  
"It's just the beginning. We aren't through yet..." Hayato said, looking up into the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow..." Anthony said, a bit shocked. "So, uh... where's Musashi?"  
  
"He died. When the Probes tried to use one of their "Hollower" devices to destroy Ani-Earth, Musashi hijacked Getter Robo and attacked it. When the Getter Robo was badly damaged, he detonated its Getter Core, basically killing him, the Probes around him and taking out the Hollower."  
  
"Oh... brave man..." Anthony said.  
  
"Yeah. Brave man, indeed." Sonic said. "Hey, don't worry about it. We're still in our prime! We can take out the Metallix just the same!"  
  
"Yeah! C'mon, we gotta get ready for when the Metallix strike again." Anthony said.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
As the White Base flew on, the Masaki Residence found itself under attack. Caught completely offguard, the people inside found itself attacked by, of all people... Ashura?  
  
"Ashura?! What the hell are you DOING?!" Tenchi said, as he tried to keep himself up after being knocked away.  
  
"Doing? Simple... doing what I should have done. Destroying each and every once of you!" 'Ashura' said.  
  
"Wh-wha?!" Tenchi said, shocked.  
  
"You heard me... now DIE!" 'Ashura' said. He revealed his true identity as his armor, that of the Gundam Physallis formed over him.  
  
"AFTERASHURA!" he said, pulling out the hilt of his sword and activating its blade.  
  
"Heh, for someone who can't choose which girl to be with, you SURE are smart!" AfterAshura said, easily knocking him away. One by one, those who took him on was easily taken down. To someone like Shadow or Ryoko, it was shocking.  
  
"Urgh... h...how?! How could he have done that?!" Shadow said, standing up.  
  
"I don't know, but I refuse to let him do that a second..." Ryoko began, before being cut off by the shrieks of little girls. "SASAMI! YUGI! MEGAN!" With two raced in, the others following, to find AfterAshura standing there, Sasami and Yugi on the ground and Meg in his arms, the little hedgehog struggling to break free.  
  
"Let her go!" Ayeka shouted. "She's done nothing wrong!"  
  
"She hasn't? Oh, really?" AfterAshura said. "You must be sorely mistaken. I could kill her right here, right now. But, I want to end her life in front of my good self... Ta!" With that, his armor's boosters shoot on, sending him through the roof of the house.  
  
"NO!" Shadow shouted out.  
  
"Oh, no... Megan..." Mina said. The group raced out to see a massive robot standing out in the forest. That robot looked exactly like AfterAshura's armor.  
  
"What in the world?!" Ayeka said, shocked.  
  
"Since when did he learn to enlarge himself?" Shadow asked.  
  
"FOOLS! This...this is THE Gundam Physallis! The atomic weaponed Gundam!" AfterAshura said. "I decimated one city, I'll do it again if I want to!"  
  
[Not today, you freak!] a metallic voice called out. A few seconds later, the Gundam found itself attacked by a samurai-looking mecha.  
  
"Wha?! Who?!" AfterAshura said, looking at the robot. "Who did that?!"  
  
[I did! Metal Amy and the rebuilt Thunder Megazord!] Metal Amy said, the robot striking a pose.  
  
"Oh, really?" AfterAshura said. Knowing that he was basically outmatched, since he was hoping his bluff would force them to fall back, he did the only thing he could: make a hasty retreat. Its boosters flairing up, the Physallis took off into the air.  
  
[Wha...HEY! Get back here!] Metal Amy shouted. At that, the Megazord's armor reverted into its four seperate pieces: a firebird, a griffin, a unicorn and a lion. Taking a certain posision, a platform appeared and the remaining mech, a red humanoid robot, lept on and it took off into the sky after the Gundam.  
  
---------------------------  
  
At the Metallix base, Metal Overlord walks down the main hallway, tubes filled with various Metal Sonic units. He brushes away other Metallix units trying to talk to him, his own mind filled with rage.  
  
"I never knew... I never knew those units existed!" Metal Overlord said to himself. "Great Mazinger... Getter Robo G... BAH! If I knew they existed, I could have easily won the day! Capsule Corporation was essential to my plans! No matter, we got one of the others..."  
  
"I take it that capturing Capsule Corperation was a failure?" Metal Overlord's servant said, approaching him.  
  
"Yes... unfortuantly." Metal Overlord said. "Is the Devil mecha ready?"  
  
"Yes. Devil Gundam is safe and sound. We were lucky that we were able to pull it of the line of fire in time. All we need is a pilot..." the servant said.  
  
"Very well." Metal Overlord said. "Did you find any other machines we could use in our war?"  
  
"Yes, in fact, I have!" the servant said. He pushed a button revealing a bird-like mecha.  
  
"Wh... what IS this... thing?" Metal Overlord asked, confused by its look.  
  
"It's name is, apparently, Soul Bird. Despite it's size, it's able to repair robots AND increase their strength." the servant said.  
  
"Interesting... wait a second... what type of mech is it?" Metal Overlord said, looking over at his servant.  
  
"I'm afraid it's a Zord, sir." the servant said.  
  
"A Zord?!" Metal Overlord said, grabbing his servant by its neck. "What's with all the Zords?! You told me the Power Rangers disbanded after the Imperiex War! So, why are there MORE?!"  
  
"I...I don't know! I wish I knew! But, there's a problem with the Soul Bird!" the servant said, panicing.  
  
"What... problem?" Metal Overlord said.  
  
"The Soul Bird's located on Animarium, an Angel Island-like island. But, we have been unable to find it! Who knows WHERE it is!" the servant said.  
  
"Feh... who cares?" Metal Overlord said, tossing his servant aside. "Right now, go find a suitable pilot for the Devil Gundam. We'll worry about the Soul Bird later..."  
  
"Y...yes, sir." the servant said, standing up and bowing, before leaving. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - White Base vs. Nadesico  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Alright, Bright, I want answers!"  
  
Ashura marched into Bright Noah's quarters, a stern look on his face. He held out on telling him what happened with the Meteor for too long. He had to know why Merc and Sabian were needed and he wanted to know now.  
  
"Persistant, aren't we?" Bright said,  
  
"Especially when it comes to my friends!" Ashura said. "What happened, Captain? What happened when the Meteor arrived.?" Bright let out a sigh.  
  
"Well, I guess I should tell you..." Bright said. "A few weeks ago, we were let known of Meteor's presence by various space agencies and such. You know, S.T.A.R Labs, NASA, NASADA, and people like that."  
  
'NASADA?' Ashura thought to himself. "The National Air and Space Administration for Dumb Asses? Nah...'  
  
"Anyway, with this threat, The Earth Federation decided to mobilize two Mobile Suits they developed, if anything, thanks to the designs we found from books from the Gamemaster's Earth, namely the Dendrobium Mobile Suit and Armor and the Newtype Mobile Suit Nu Gundam." Bright said. "Professor Saotome, the Getter Robo creator, added his latest invention, the Shin Getter Robo, to our lineup. The plan was simple: Dendrobium and Shin Getter would attack the Meteor with their beam attacks and Nu Gundam would follow up, taking out many of the bigger chunks. We had various GMs and Guncannons ready to take out any pieces they missed. Heck, we had Zeon helping out..."  
  
"Woah, hold on! Zeon? THE Principality of Zeon?!" Ashura said.  
  
"Yes, but they had renamed themselves the Republic of Zeon. We had signed a peace treaty with them just before the Imperiex War, seeing as, somehow, the ruling Zabi family had been ousted. We're stilling trying to figure that out." Bright said. "Anyway, just before the Meteor got too close to Earth, we mobilized our forces and got ready to attack... when your friends, apparently...fused...attacked the Meteor, destroying it. The chunks were too big and too fast for us to hit. We did stop a few, but not all. Amuro found the person who did it and tried going after him, but couldn't catch him. He's still mad that he couldn't catch him."  
  
"I...see." Ashura said. "Man, I don't get it. Why WOULD they go and do that?"  
  
"I don't know, Ashura." Bright said. "Right now, we need to focus on the here and now. We'll get back to that problem if and when we survive this."  
  
"Alright." Ashura said. He turned around and started to head back.  
  
"Ashura?" Bright called out, causing the hedgehog to stop. "I'm glad you understand..."  
  
"I barely understand anything nowadays, but I'm gonna hafta understand..." Ashura said. With that, Ashura left the room and began making his way to the hangars to look at the robots.  
  
"Hey, Ash! Hold up!" a voice called up. Ashura turned to see Seiyuka approach him.  
  
"Hey, Sei! Say, can I ask you something?" Ashura said.  
  
"Sure!" Seiyuka said, picking up Ashura and cuddling him. "Anything for my best friend!"  
  
"Did Trunks bond with your Guardian Gem?" Ashura asked. "That power he showed during the battle back at Capsule Corp looked something like that."  
  
"Nooo..." Seiyuka said, concerned. "I don't remember that... and, wouldn't Crystallis have known it as well?"  
  
"True... but, that's odd. How did he get that strong if he didn't bond with the Guardian Gem?" Ashura said.  
  
"I...I don't know. I hope he isn't under anything bad..." Seiyuka said, putting Ashura down.  
  
"We'll ask him when we find him." Ashura said. Seiyuka nodded, following him to the hangars. Before they could get to the doors, the sirens screamed, letting them know that something's wrong. "Aw, man!"  
  
"All pilots report immediately to the bridge!" a voice called out. The two shrugged and raced back to the bridge.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Yo, Bright, Washu, what's going on?!" Sonic said, one of the first to arrive.  
  
"Just look outside, Sonikku." Washu said. What he and the other arrivals saw was shocking. Out of nowhere, a massive battleship was materializing. The gray and red battleship was a bit bigger than the White Base, yet looked like it came from the future.  
  
"What the heck IS that?!" Benkei asked.  
  
"Looks like something out of that "Star Trek" show!" Sayaka said.  
  
"That's what I was gonna say!" Anthony said.  
  
"You think it's a Metallix battleship?" Crystallis asked.  
  
"Doesn't seem like it." Vegeta said. "I detect ki levels. Most likely there are humans in there."  
  
"I can't hail it at all. All frequencies can't get through it!" one of the crew members said.  
  
"I can fix that, but it'll take awhile." Washu said.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Amuro said. "They're launching units!" He was right, as five small mecha, colored blue, purple, orange, red and yellow, shot out of an opening in the front.  
  
"Alright, we'll launch our units as well." Bright said.  
  
"Let's go!" Koji said, making a break for the hangars.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
In a matter of seconds, the units were launched and were ready to counter the others if they attacked. As they all stood ready for anything, Tails flew around the battlefield in the Tornado X, Anthony in the passenger seat.  
  
"It looks like one of those high noon showdowns..." Tails said, looking down.  
  
"I just hope no one does something stupid..." Anthony said.  
  
"Anthony, that ship's pretty sophisicated. I can't hail them or anything!" Washu said from Anthony's communicator.  
  
"Damn, now what?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Just hope THEY hail first." Washu said. "Perhaps I can match their frequency if they hail first."  
  
"Perhaps, but..." Anthony said. Then, he looked out and saw Vegeta, on the bridge of the White Base, getting ready to launch a Final Flash at the other battleship. "Vegeta, NO!"  
  
"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta shouted, firing the ki blast at the battleship, only to watch as a barrier around the ship deflect the blast, nearly hitting Great Mazinger.  
  
"Vegeta, you NITWIT!" Crystallis shouted. "Why did you do that?!"  
  
"No time for talk! The units are attacking!" Amuro said, as the red unit raced towards Gundam, knocking him over as it rammed it. "GAH!" As the unit backed off, Gundam pulled out its Beam Rifle and fired at it, the barrier on that deflecting the blasts. "No! Guys, beam weaponry won't cut it here!"  
  
"Don't worry, *I* don't need beam weaponry!" Koji shouted. "DOUBLE ROCKET PUNCH!" With that, both of Mazinger Z's fists raced off towards his target, the blue mech. With expert ease, the blue mech dodged the fists and raced to the Mazinger, slamming it in the chest, causing the robot to tumble to the ground, the fists slamming into the ground as it headed back. The blue mech got on top of Mazinger Z and pulled out a knife. "Hey, get off! BREAST FIRE!" Z's chest flared up and fired its energy blast, causing the robot to stumble off Mazinger, almost getting its arm melted off. With it confused, Z raced back and retreved its arms.  
  
"Can someone get these things off our tail?!" Ryouma said, as the Getter G was getting attacked by the three other units.  
  
"I got 'em! ATOMIC PUNCH!" Tetsuya shouted, firing his rocket fist at the three units, only catching the attention of the purple unit, who just stopped in its tracks. The yellow and orange stopped briefly, allowing Getter G to make a break for it. A few seconds later, the two remaining mech turned their attention back to the Getter Robo.  
  
"These things are getting on my nerves!" Hayato said. "Let's take them out hard and fast."  
  
"I know what you're thinking, and I like it!" Ryouma said.  
  
"Let's do it!" Benkei shouted.  
  
"OPEN GATE!" Ryouma shouted, reverting the mech into its plane modes. With expert ease, Ryouma flew his plane behind Benkei's, setting up for the next transformation.  
  
"CHANGE GETTER LIGER, SWITCH ON!" Hayato shouted, as the three planes conneced, turning the three planes into a sleek, yet skinny, blue robot with a winged rocket back and a covered drill arm. Directing the Getter Liger to the ground, Hayato just kept on going, knowing the other robots are following.  
  
"Uh, Hayato? Aren't you gonna use your Getter Drill?" Benkei asked, worried.  
  
"Nope. Got something better planned." Hayato said.  
  
"Better?" Ryouma said.  
  
"Yep. Watch." Hayato said, the ground coming dangerously close. "GETTER VISION!" In the blink of an eye, the Getter Liger was gone. Unable to stop, the two mechs slammed into the ground, though they didn't blow up.  
  
"Daaaamn, that thing's faster than the Getter-2 was!" Sonic commented, having saw what the Getter Liger had done: landed on the ground and dashed away a few yards from where he was gonna hit. He looked up and saw both Wing Gundam and DragonZord taking their shots at the new battleship, all doing zip to get through its barrier. "Y'know, they're waisting ammo..."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Can't you figure out their frequency YET?!" Bright asked Washu, annoyed that they can't get through to the other ship.  
  
"Give me a few seconds, Captain. Almost got it." Washu said, typing on her holotop. A sound on her computer made her face brighten. "Alright! I got it! Hailing them again...now!" With that, a viewscreen came on, showing a purple-haired girl.  
  
"--make them STOOOOOOOOOOOP!" the girl shouted, catching everyone off guard.  
  
"Uh, captain? We're being hailed by the other ship." A female voice said.  
  
"We are?" the girl said, looking at the screen, blinking.  
  
"Idiot..." a second female, yet younger, voice said.  
  
"Ah....*ahem*... this is Captain Bright Noah of the Earth Federation battleship White Base." Bright said. "Please identify yourself."  
  
"I'm Captain Yurika Misamaru of the Nergal Battleship Nadesico!" the girl said, saluting.  
  
"Nadesico? Nergal?" Bright Noah said.  
  
"I know of Nergal. They're a fledgling construction company specializing in space-based battleships and mobile suits." Washu said. "They just appeared soon after Ani-Earth became part of Arcadia. Rumor had it they have technology from alien races. Of course, that's the rumor."  
  
"But...Nadesico? What type of person names their ship Nadesico?" Bright asked.  
  
"Who knows?" Washu said.  
  
"In that case, call back everyone and let's figure out what's going on here." Bright said.  
  
----------------------  
  
In a matter of minutes, some of the crew of the Nadesico, along with Yurika, had boarded the White Base and came face to face with the crew on board. Joining the captain was a young blue haired girl, a green haired young woman, a brown haired young woman with glasses, a tall, blue haired woman, a brown haired young man and another brown haired young man, this one sporting Ryouma's distinctive hairstyle.  
  
"Ms. Misamura, it's a pleasure to meet you." Bright said.  
  
"Same here, captain. It's the first time I've met a ghost captain..." Yurika said. This statement shocked the Arcadians.  
  
"Bright's DEAD?!" Koji said, freaking out  
  
"No, he's not dead, Kabuto. I would have known if we were in the presence of a spectoral anomalty." Washu said.  
  
"Translation?" Sonic asked.  
  
"She would have known that he was a ghost." the young girl said  
  
"Then... how is he alive?" the first young man asked.  
  
"What year IS this anyway?" Yurika asked.  
  
"2004." Ashura said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"TWO THOUSAND AND FOUR?!" the Nadesico crew said, shocked beyond belief.  
  
"We're nearly two hundred years in the PAST!" the brown haired girl said.  
  
"Whatever that weapon the Jovians had, it must HAVE been a time machine!" the first young man said.  
  
"Alright, all of this is going WAY over my head here..." Sonic said. "How about with some introductions? We already know of Yurika..."  
  
"Oh, that's a good idea!" Yurika said, interrupting Sonic. She identified the young girl as Ruri Hoshino, the three girls as respectively Ryoko Subaru, Hikaru Amano, and Izumi Maki, the first young man as Akito Tenkawa (followed by a glomping), and the other young man as Jiro Yamada, then corrected, very loudly as Gai Daidouji.  
  
"Well, that's out of the way, time for our introductions." Anthony said. "I'm Anthony Bault, Gamemaster of Arcadia..." the Nadesico group's eyes went wide and their jaws dropped at that.  
  
"YOU'RE the great Gamemaster of Arcadia!?" Yurika said, eyes sparkling. "Wow, this...this is an honor!"  
  
"Yeah, a great honor!" Akito said. "You're a legend in our time!"  
  
"You're a hero amongst heroes!" Gai said.  
  
"Woah, easy on the ego-boosting, guys. Any more like that and the room'll get crowded!" Amuro said, smirking a bit.  
  
"Maybe that explains the lack of hair..." Izumi said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"I should hurt you for that..." Anthony said.  
  
"*sigh* I'll never understand them..." Ruri said, shaking her head.  
  
"None of us will understand any of them." Tails said. At that, Ruri extended her hand to Tails.  
  
"It's...nice to meet the protege of Mrs Washu Kint...er... nice to meet YOU." Ruri said, hoping Tails didn't hear that slip up.  
  
"Heh... nice to meet you, too." Tails said, taking her hand and shaking it. Then, he began thinking ' What did she mean by that?' He just shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Y'know, there's something that's been bothering me." Tetsuya said. "When I had Great Mazinger attack to get Getter Dragon freed,.."  
  
"Getter Dragon?" Anthony said.  
  
"That would be that first Getter G mode." Ashura said.  
  
"...that purple mech just flat out stopped." Tetsuya continued.  
  
"That would be mine, sir." Akito said, raising his hand. "It was because your attack and the look of your mech reminded me Gekiganger 3!"  
  
"Gekiganger...Three?" Tetsuya said, confused.  
  
"I could say the same thing with that robot the girls were chasing!" Gai said, remembering the Getter in action.  
  
"And for your information, our mechs are Aestivalises..." Ryoko said.  
  
"Aesti...valis?" Amuro said. "I hafta admit, from an inventor's point of view, those Aestivalises are amazing! I can't believe something so small can be so effective like a normal Mobile Suit!"  
  
"You'll hafta thank Seiya Urubitake!" Hikaru said. "He's the one who helped build it and it's weapons!"  
  
"Amazing!" Amuro said. The little occasion was cut off as the White Base shook violently.  
  
"What the hell?!" Bright shouted. "What's going on?!"  
  
[I've picked up three power sources outside!] DragonMetal Sonic said. [All three mechs!]  
  
"Which ones?!" Anthony said.  
  
[Can't tell...] DragonMetal said.  
  
"Got 'em!" Washu said, typing on her holotop. "We got the ZMZ-002 Thunder MegaZord, the RX-78GP-01Fb Gundam Zephrantes Full Vernian and... RX-78GP- 02A Gundam Physallis?!"  
  
"Physallis?!" Ashura said, eyes wide. "I'm going!" With that, he raced out.  
  
"Ashura, WAIT!" Crystallis called out, but it was too late. "Washu, do you know who's in the robots?!"  
  
"Yes. Thunder MegaZord's being piloted by Metal Amy, Zephrantes is being piloted by an Ensign Kou Uraki, but I can't tell who's piloting Physallis." Washu said. "Most likely it's AfterAshura..."  
  
"Alright, Amuro, Koji, Getter Team, aid Ashura, Metal Amy and Ensign Uraki in subdue, not destroy the Physallis. We don't know if AfterAshura has a hostage OR has another nuclear weapon!" Bright said. "Miles, Tetsuya, get Captain Misamura and her crew back to the Nadesico, then go and help the others.  
  
"Right!" the group said, racing out to their mechs to help.  
  
[I'm helping, too!] DragonMetal Sonic said. As he said that, he pulled out the Saba Saber, a weapon he got for Christmas, although he REALLY didn't want it.  
  
"You're using TigerZord?" Anthony asked.  
  
[You got it!] DragonMetal Sonic said.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
As everyone got ready for combat, the Gundam and Megazord continued dueling with the Physallis. With the two mechs fighting it Physallis, it seemed that they had everything under control.  
  
"Return the Gundam at once!" Kou said, making his Gundam swing a beam saber, only to have it blocked with Physallis' beam saber.  
  
"HA! You think I'm gonna give it up so easily?! You're NUTS!" AfterAshura said.  
  
"Brother, please stop it!" Meg shouted. "This is stupid!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" AfterAshura shouted, backhanding his sister.  
  
[Give it up, AfterAshura!] Metal Amy shouted. [We're gonna win, like it or not!]  
  
"I still have the nuclear warhead, I can BLOW THIS PLACE UP any time I WANT!" AfterAshura shouted.  
  
"You're bluffing!" Kou said. "If you WERE the one who destroyed that city, then you have no weapons left! It's over!"  
  
"YOU LIE!" AfterAshura shouted, swinging his beam saber horizontally at Zephrantes.  
  
"SEPERATE!" Kou shouted, making the Gundam seperate his lower torso from his upper, his Vernian boosters, causing him to fly. Sheathing his beam saber, he switched to his beam gun and fired at the Gundam, each blast staggering the Gundam.  
  
[My turn!] Metal Amy shouted. Taking the Thunder MegaZord's Power Sword it its right hand, it spun it's blade so it's tip was facing the sky. The mech's eyes glowing yellow, it charged up electricity. It brought the sword up to his left shoulder, the mech gripping the sword with both hands now. [Take...THIS!] With all its might, it swung at Physallis. The power of the sword was too much for the Physallis. Its shield, legs, left rocket booster and left arm was destroyed.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" AfterAshura shouted. As the destroyed mech hit the ground, Gundam, Mazinger Z, Getter G and the TigerZord arrived. Ashura reached the group as well, flying towards the damaged Physallis in his Wing ZERO Custom armor.  
  
"Give it up, After! It's OVER!" Ashura shouted. "Surrender and we MIGHT go easy on you!" With that, the cockpit of the Physallis opened up and AfterAshura climbed out, taking Meg with him. "No... MEGAN!"  
  
"Eh...heheheheheheh... you think I'll give up so easily?" AfterAshura said. He took Meg by the neck.  
  
"Leave Megan out of this!" Ashura shouted "She's done NOTHING to you!"  
  
"Oh, didn't she? The little traitor..." AfterAshura said. "Tell me, Ashura, you remember that little...catchphrase they use for that Rice Krispies commercial?"  
  
"W...what are you going to..." Ashura said, before realizing it. "No! Don't do it!"  
  
"SNAP!" AfterAshura said, snapping Meg's neck. Letting go of her body, he grabbed her with both hands and brought her down on his knee, snapping her spine. "CRACKLE! And..." Letting go of her body, his Physallis armor came up over him, taking the cannon part of the bazooka, he swung with all his might, connecting with her head. "...POP!"  
  
"MEGAN! NOOOO!" Ashura shouted as her body landed by him. Ashura didn't need to check. Meg was dead the second her neck was snapped. Tears rolled down his eyes. "Nooo... Megan..."  
  
"Oh....my....god..." Koji said, horrified.  
  
"That....that monster!" Amuro said, equally horrified. Benkei responded by throwing up behind his seat.  
  
[We should have stopped him... we should have stopped him back on Cotan...] DragonMetal said. As AfterAshura laughed at the group, Ashura scooped Meg's lifeless body in his arms.  
  
"Megan...oh, god... Megan, I'm so sorry..." Ashura said, crying.  
  
"You've lost again. You lost your home, now you lost your "sister". Why not let me go for a triple play and let me kill Crystallis?" AfterAshura said.  
  
"She did nothing to you..." Ashura said. "All she did was bring love to a group who had suffered so much... and now she's gone. Are you happy now?" He looked up at AfterAshura "ARE YOU?!"  
  
"Well, I could be more happier if I could kill you..." AfterAshura said.  
  
"I've lost so much because of you... I lost almost 20 years because of you. Now... now you do this..." Ashura said. "It ends here... you versus me, no robots, no help! One of us will walk away from this alive."  
  
"Ashura! Don't!" Anthony shouted from his comlink to Ashura's armor. "Fall back!"  
  
"PISS OFF!" Ashura shouted. "This is MY fight!"  
  
"Very well, Ashura..." AfterAshura said, the Physallis armor dropping from his body and being replaced by a new armor, this time resembling the Gundam Epyon. "I'm gonna do something I've been DYING to do since we first met." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Ashura vs. AfterAshura  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"YOU MURDERER!" Ashura shouted, unsheathing his beam saber and racing out towards AfterAshura. He swung at the evil hedgehog, only to watch as he dodge the attack.  
  
"Ha! You missed!" AfterAshura shouted. He pointed his left arm at Ashura and, from his shield arm, a long whip shot out, glowing red with heat. Ashura took off quickly, dodging the whip and watching the whip damage the already damaged Gundam. AfterAshura wasn't done and swung the whip around Ashura's leg and swung him over his head and onto the ground hard. As the battle went on, Metal Amy had the Thunder MegaZord pick up Meg's lifeless body.  
  
[Why? Why did this happen to her?] Metal Amy said, looking at her.  
  
[That...thing is a madman. His mind is so corrupt he couldn't take it anymore and took it out.] DragonMetal said. At that moment, he wanted to join in with the fight.  
  
"DragonMetal! DragonMetal, can you hear me?!" the voice of Washu called out as her face appeared on DragonMetal's HUD.  
  
[Go ahead.] DragonMetal said.  
  
"There's... something interesting about Meg I need to see." Washu said.  
  
[What? Rigor Mortis?!] DragonMetal said.  
  
"No. Go to her. Now." Washu said. DragonMetal rolled his eyes and flew off towards Thunder MegaZord, his eyes catching not only the battle, but Gundam and Getter Dragon putting the Zephranties back together. He approached Meg's body and noticed that, even though she wasn't moving...  
  
[She... she's still alive?!] DragonMetal said. [But, that's impossible! I detect no heartbeat, no pulse, no breathing, hell, no... no... wait... I caught ki. What IS she?!]  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
As the battle between Ashura and AfterAshura continued, it seemed that Ashura going solo was a bad idea. His armor was becoming more and more damaged as the battle continued. He needed a way to catch his breath.  
  
"Heheheheheh... what's wrong, Ashura? Not the great fighter you claim you be?" AfterAshura said.  
  
"I...I never said I was one." Ashura said, gasping for air. "I just fight..." With that, he pulled out his Twin Buster Rifle and charged up the shot. Vengance would be swift.  
  
"Cheater..." AfterAshura said, snapping his heat whip at the Twin Buster Rifle, slicing it in half.  
  
"NO!" Ashura shouted. He tossed the remaints aside and reactivated his beam saber, only to have that knocked away. "Uhh...uhhh... can we talk about this?"  
  
"What's to talk about?" AfterAshura said. "You said you were gonna kill me for killing Meg. Why aren't you? You know why? Because you are A PUSSY!" With that, he swung the heat whip across Ashura's face, a large burn mark across the right side of his face forming. "You are A WIMP!" He brought the whip across Ashura's chest, shattering the armor and sending the hedgehog flying. Ashura hit the ground hard. "You are PATHETIC!" CRACK! The whip slapped across Ashura's back. "You deserve to DIE!" CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Each his burned more and more into Ashura's skin. His fur and quills were gone. As each hit struck his skin, he cursed himself. He cursed himself for abandoning his friends for his taste of vengence. He cursed himself for being such a weakling. He cursed himself for living like he did. He just hoped that his death would be swift and painless.  
  
'Ash...Ashura?' A voice called out in his mind.  
  
'Wh...who? Who's there?' Ashura thought to himself. He was probably hallucinating due to the pain.  
  
"Ashura... I feel so sorry for you..." the voice called out. AfterAshura got off of Ashura, letting the hedgehog stand up as he looked at...nothing. Apparently, Ashura WAS hallucinating. What Ashura saw was a teenaged green quilled hedgehog wearing the same clothes Meg was.  
  
"M...Megan?" Ashura said. The hedgehog nodded.  
  
"Ashura... You of all people... you should have died..."  
  
"What?! What do you mean?!" Ashura said, shocked. As the illusion gave her reasons, AfterAshura took advantage of this and wrapped his whip around Ashura's neck.  
  
"Oh, this is SO good..." AfterAshura said.  
  
[NO! ASHURA, SNAP OUT OF IT!] DragonMetal shouted, seeing what's going on.  
  
"DragonMetal, you've got to save him!" Crystallis pleaded as she appeared on his HUD. No answer was given as DragonMetal raced to the scene.  
  
"Time to die..." AfterAshura said, tightening the whip around Ashura neck, causing the hero to choke. This action caught the attenion of the others.  
  
"That's it! I'm not standing aside any longer!" Anthony shouted.  
  
"I'm coming with you!" Crystallis said. Anthony nodded, and the two teleported to the battlefield, garbed in their respective armors. Arrviving at the scene, they found DragonMetal attacking AfterAshura, Ashura still hooked to the whip, hitting the ground hard as AfterAshura hit the ground. "Back away from him, you monster!" With all her might, Crystallis fired an energy blast at AfterAshura, Anthony joining in with a Force Blast. The sudden attacks caused AfterAshura to release his grip on Ashura as DragonMetal pushed him away from his friend.  
  
"Ashura! Ashura, are you okay?!" Anthony shouted as he and Crystallis approached their friend.  
  
"No...no, stay away... I'm not worthy... I'm...I'm only a nuseance..." Ashura moaned.  
  
"He's delusional." Anthony said. "What did that thing do to him?"  
  
"Ashura, Ashura, please listen to me!" Crystallis called out. "You're not a nuseance! You're needed! I need you..."  
  
"Cryst... Crystallis. No... you don't need me, you have others. Others to make you happy..." Ashura moaned.  
  
"No, that's not true! I need you! I love you!" Crystallis called out, eyes filling with tears.  
  
[Uhhh... guys?] Metal Amy called out in Anthony's communicator. [There's something wrong with Meg's body! It's glowing!]  
  
"Glowing?!" Anthony said. He looked towards the Thunder MegaZord and saw that, in its hands, something was glowing. It also caught the attention of the others.  
  
"Woah... that's the oddest case of Rigor Mortis *I'VE* ever seen!" Kou said.  
  
"Yeah... I thought they just MOVED..." Amuro said.  
  
[I don't get it... why...?] Metal Amy began before noticing the light shoot from the MegaZord's hand and towards Ashura. Metal Amy looked at the mech's hand and noticed Meg's body gone. [Huh?!] Before she had time to react, the light had entered Ashura's body.  
  
"Wh...what's going on?!" Crystallis said, shocked.  
  
====================  
  
"Ashura... Ashura..."  
  
"No, no more! Please, haven't you done enough?!" Ashura cried out. He no longer heard Crystallis' voice, the sounds of battle or anything of the like. He looked at his surroundings and noticed he wasn't in the battlefield anymore. "Where...where am I? What am I doing here?"  
  
"Ashura... dear brother Ashura."  
  
"M-Meg?! Y...you're not here to torture me, are you?!" Ashura said  
  
"Torture? Why would I torture my dear brother?" the voice of Meg said. Ashura, then, felt something soft press on his cheek. He looked to see Meg kissing his cheek.  
  
"Megan! Y...you're alive?!" Ashura said, hopefully.  
  
"Only in your mind." Meg said, pulling back. "I... I wanted my brother... AfterAshura... to stop his stupid feud, but I couldn't. You saw what he did..."  
  
"Meg, I'm so sorry..." Ashura said.  
  
"Don't be... I was meant to die." Meg said. This shocked Ashura. "AfterEarth is gone. My brother, Pricon and I am the only things left from it. I wasn't supposed to keep going."  
  
"But... but, Meg..." Ashura pleaded. At that, he saw Meg's appearance change.  
  
"Ashura... you don't need me anymore. You're strong enough to move on. You hafta realize that." Meg said. "But, Crystallis... Crystallis still needs someone." At that, Meg's form completed the change. Her fur and quills went from green to sky blue. She had bangs come from her head. Her head quill style was almost like Sonic's except for two quills that went over her shoulder, like hair. She wore a pink vest, white blouse and a red long skirt. The big noticable thing about her was that she was missing half of her left leg. "Don't tell her, but her family's waiting. They miss her, but they're in trouble. They'll come to her."  
  
"Meg, how do you know all of this?! How?!" Ashura said.  
  
"Ashura... right now, you need to deal with my brother. Make him pay for his crimes." Meg said as she began fading away. "I love you, Ashura."  
  
"Meg! Meg, wait! Please!" Ashura called out.  
  
"Goodbye..."  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAIT!"  
  
========================  
  
"Ashura, Ashura, are you okay?!" Crystallis called out again. Ashura began noticing the voices and sounds again and saw Crystallis looking down at him.  
  
"Crysty?" Ashura mutterd. He whinced as the pain from the whip came back. "Owowowowow..."  
  
"Ashura, you're okay!" Crystallis said.  
  
"Yeah... help me up, 'kay?" Ashura said. Both Crystallis and Anthony helped Ashura up and looked around. He saw DragonMetal still fighting. "DragonMetal, fall back! This is my fight now!"  
  
[WHAT?! After what HE did to you?!] DragonMetal said. Crystallis and Anthony said the exact same thing.  
  
"Yeah. I'm not running away this time. I'm putting him down for good..." Ashura said, his damaged Wing ZERO Custom armor disappearing and being replaced with his Shining Gundam armor. DragonMetal let out something resembling a sigh and pulled out.  
  
"Ashura..." Crystallis began.  
  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry!" Ashura said, racing off into the battle again.  
  
"So, back for more, ehhhhhhAAAAAAAGH!" AfterAshura said, only to get slugged in the face by Ashura. Not letting up for a second, he swung his fists into AfterAshura's face, bloodying it. "GAH! STOP! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! Please, have mercy!"  
  
"Mercy? MERCY! Did you give my sister mercy?! Did you give those at RiftRichmond mercy?! What makes you think *I'LL* give you mercy?!" Ashura said. He grabbed the armor's shield and beam saber and ripped them off, then got AfterAshura by the neck and lifted his free hand up, the glove turning green as it went into Shining Finger mode.  
  
"Ashura, don't kill him! It's not worth it!" Anthony shouted  
  
"Ashura, you kill him, you'll just prove that you're just like him! You'll undo what you wanted to fix!" Crystallis said. Ashura looked at his foe and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"They're right. I'm not like you." Ashura said.  
  
"Pussy. Wimp. Weakling." AfterAshura taunted. "Is that what you want to be known as?"  
  
"No." Ashura said "But I'm not like you. You're under arrest for the deaths of thousands of human beings and the death of Megan Hedgehog. I know they'll punish you the legal way, but I'm gonna do this to remind you... remind you that you NEVER mess with me OR my loved ones." With that, he brought his glowing hand to AfterAshura's face, burning the imprint on his glove on his face. In horror, AfterAshura screamed. After awhile, he dropped AfterAshura and walked away. "Well... that felt... not that satisfying."  
  
"Stuff like that rarely does." Anthony said. "I'll call up Washu and get Vegeta to haul AfterAshura back to White Base."  
  
"Did Tails and Tetsuya get the Nadesico crew back safely?" Ashura asked.  
  
"Dunno. I'll ask her that as well." Anthony said. As Anthony began to call, AfterAshura stood up and, from a holdster in his leg, pulled out a pistol.  
  
"Eheheheheh... I may not have beaten you senseless, but this'll be even satisfying!" AfterAshura said. He fired his gun once, the bullet grazes by Crystallis' cheek.  
  
"CRYSTY!" Ashura shouted. As he turned to face AfterAshura, the evil hedgehog fired at Ashura's forehead. Freaking out, Ashura tried covered his face, only to watch as... the bullet bounced off? "Huh?! I...I'm not hurt?!" He looked and noticed that his armor had turned gold. "What the...?!"  
  
"He's...he's gone Super! But, how?!" AfterAshura shouted. He was right, Ashura was standing there, his quills and fur now gold, along with his armor.  
  
"What happened to me?" Ashura asked himself. "Did Meg do this...?" He looked up and saw AfterAshura making a break for it. Ashura smirked to himself. "I don't think so..." He raced towards AfterAshura, both of his hands in Shining Finger mode. Bringing his hands together over his head, a beam blade shot forth. "Hey, AfterAshura!"  
  
"Wha...? Oh, GOD!" AfterAshura shouted seeing what Ashura was gonna do.  
  
"Meet the Shining Finger Sword!" Ashura shouted. With all his might, he swung at AfterAshura, the large blade slicing through the Epyon Armor, destroying it and taking down AfterAshura, sending him tumbling to the ground. Ashura stopped and powered down. "Whew... I dunno what I just did... but I need a rest..." With that, Ashura fell backwards and passed out, totally exausted.  
  
[Ashura! Ashura!] DragonMetal cried out, racing to his ally.  
  
"DragonMetal, is he okay?!" Anthony said.  
  
[Yeah, he's fine. Exausted, that's all.] DragonMetal said. [I think his wounds and his attacks finally took his toll.]  
  
"That's good..." Crystallis said. "That's good."  
  
"Well, I got ahold of Washu. Tails and Tetsuya got the others safely back and Vegeta'll take AfterAshura. C'mon, let's get back and get these two patched up." Anthony said.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Back in the Metallix's base, things were going a little bit smoothly. During the entire conflict with Ashura and AfterAshura, the Metal Sonics had obtained another part of what they needed to truely began their attack, though Metal Overlord didn't know it yet.  
  
"Well?! Aren't you gonna tell me?!" Metal Overlord said  
  
"You'll see, sir, you'll see." his servant said.  
  
"Is it the Soul Bird?!" Metal Overlord said.  
  
"Sorry, sir. Animarium and the Soul Bird has yet to be found." the servant said.  
  
"Damn... then it must be the new pilot for the Devil Gundam!" Metal Overlord said.  
  
"You should be surprised at who we chose..." the servant said. They reached the area and saw a group of Metallix dragging a person into the Devil Gundam. His eyes widen when he saw who it was.  
  
"Sabian Starwalker... excellent..." the Metal Overlord said. He grinned as the struggling Sabian was tossed into the Devil Gundam, the DG Cells inside taking over his body. "Finally, our first ultimate weapon is complete. Come, we must strike while the others are unprepared." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - Going, Going, Gone...  
  
------------------------------  
  
In the White Base's infirmatory, Washu was finishing up checking out Ashura as he slept. If anything, it was to see how Ashura's body had changed when Meg's possible life essence entered him. Outside, both Anthony and Crystallis, two of the many who saw Ashura's change, waited outside.  
  
"So, how's Ashura, Washu?" Anthony asked as the scientist walked out of the sick bay.  
  
"He'll live. Give him time to rest and heal and he'll be back to full strength in no time." Washu said. "The thing I'm worried about is is that super mode he used. He's never done that before."  
  
"You think it has to do with Meg's body disappearing?" Crystallis asked. "And that light as well?"  
  
"Most likely." Washu said. "For the time being, we'll hafta watch over him whenever he uses it."  
  
"Understood." Anthony said. He walked away and headed to the cell which held AfterAshura. The hedgehog was covered in bandages  
  
"What do you want?" AfterAshura scoffed.  
  
"Just making sure you're being good." Anthony said. "You caused us a whole lot of trouble..."  
  
"And I'd do it again, too." AfterAshura said. "You and your little friends took my world and I'm going to take yours."  
  
"Who sent you to do what you did?" Anthony asked.  
  
"I killed Meg on my own free will. Some stupid bald guy told me to destroy that city." AfterAshura said.  
  
"Bald guy?" Anthony said, acting confused.  
  
"Yeah, some Lex Luthor." AfterAshura said. "He's working with the MADS as well. Something about cloning Ashura and Merc. Then again, nothing'll replace losing Dark Crystallis and Pricon to those two."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Luthor promised that when I destroyed that city, he'd give me a city for me to rule over on that planet. He lied. I had those...Rift Hunters...after me." AfterAshura said. "I wanted to kill him, but I had other things. I wanted to kill Megan. She was my sister and she chose that goody-two-shoes Ashura. She betrayed me!"  
  
"Maybe...but, perhaps YOU betrayed HER." Anthony said. This shocked AfterAshura.  
  
"Muh-ME?!" AfterAshura said, shocked. "Buh...buh..." He sat there, thinking. "He lied to me again..."  
  
"Who? Luthor?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Yes...he...he said Megan didn't love me, that she loved Ashura... even showed me videos of them together..." AfterAshura said.  
  
"They were having fun most likely, After." Anthony said. "Haven't you thought about the fact that Megan dearly loved you and just wanted you to be good again?" AfterAshura looked down, then covered his face.  
  
"My god... what have I done?!" AfterAshura said, on the verge of tears. "He tricked me. He lied to me. I destroyed a city...killed my sister...tried to kill my other self...for what? Huh?"  
  
"AfterAshura, I know you won't get off that easy for what you did..." Anthony began.  
  
"Gamemaster Anthony Bault." AfterAshura said, looking up at Anthony. "Stop the Metallix. Take down Lex Luthor."  
  
"Don't worry, we will." Anthony said. With that, Anthony walked away. As he did, AfterAshura watched.  
  
"I'm sorry, Megan..." AfterAshura whispered. "...but I'll make sure you'll live on anyway I can."  
  
------------------------------  
  
In one of the meeting rooms, many of the robot pilots were conversing about what to do next.  
  
"Alright, so we have a big number of robot pilots and mechs." Amuro said. "That's fine and all, but we need more firepower."  
  
"I kinda wish I could use the Dendrobium." Kou said, leaning back. "I mean, it's a freaking tank, but it only works in space."  
  
"A shame, really." Amuro mused.  
  
[Bah! TigerZord, DragonZord and the Thunder MegaZord is all we need!] DragonMetal said. [The rest of you can go to hell!]  
  
[DragonMetal, really!] Metal Amy said.  
  
[Well, it's true!] DragonMetal retorted.  
  
"I love the bravado, but what we need is to drag out the big guns. Mazinkaiser, Shin Getter, Nu Gundam...er..." Koji began before stopping.  
  
"What's wrong, Koji?" Sayaka asked.  
  
"I just realized something... Mazinger Z still doesn't have Jet Scrander..." Koji said, causing the group to facefault.  
  
"Oh, Koji..." Sayaka groaned.  
  
"I did hear from Boss, though." Tetsuya said, standing up. "He did get Boss Borot fixed and was gonna get here with Jet Scrander, so..."  
  
"That's great!" Koji said. "Wait, Boss Borot with Jet Scrander?!"  
  
"Ahem... let's get back to the topic at hand." Ryouma said. "Yes, I do agree we're gonna need to pull out the big guns, but I doubt we should do it so soon."  
  
"Agreed. If it gets too hairy, we'll get them." Amuro said. As they agreed, sirens went off. "Another attack?!"  
  
"Alright, more action!" Koji said. With that, they rushed to the bridge to find out what's going on.  
  
"Noah, what's going on?" Amuro said.  
  
"That..." Bright said, pointing straight ahead. In their viewscreen was a massive Gundam-like mech. Amuro reconized it immediately.  
  
"De-De-Devil Gundam!?" he said, shocked. "But, how?! I heard it was destroyed!"  
  
"I don't know, but it looks like it's back and deadlier than ever..." Koji said. "Oh, yeah, I've been waiting for this. A REAL challenge!"  
  
"Something's not right..." Vegeta said.  
  
"What do you mean, father?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Can't you feel it? There's someone in there." Vegeta said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right... but who?!" Trunks said.  
  
"Guess we're gonna hafta break that thing open and find out!" Sonic said, already racing out.  
  
"Sonic, wait a... oh, never mind." Tails said. With that, the others raced out.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Outside, the mecha were launched and ready to fight. The Tornado X, holding Anthony and Crystallis, flew overhead, looking for a good drop point to get them in the fight.  
  
"Amuro said that Devil Gundam was destroyed..." Anthony said. "So, how is he still standing?!"  
  
"The Metallix may have rebuilt him or built a Mark Two." Tails said.  
  
"But, wouldn't a Mark Two Devil Gundam be...oh, I dunno...weaker?" Crystallis asked.  
  
"Likely, unless they were able to recreate the DG Cells." Tails said.  
  
"Oh, that sounds great." Anthony said, sarcastically.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who's here to play!" Metal Overlord said, arriving on top of the Devil Gundam. "I was hoping the King of Hearts would show up, but you guys are better."  
  
"Stuff it, faker!" Sonic said. "You and your Metallix better pack up and leave! There's no way you can win!"  
  
"Oh, on the contrary. We have a trump card. Take a look in the cockpit." Metal Overlord said, the cockpit opening, allowing everyone to see Sabian inside, a crazed look on his face.  
  
"SABIAN!" Sonic shouted.  
  
"Sabian!? That's one of the guys we're looking for!" Amuro said.  
  
"That's him?!" Koji said, a tad shocked.  
  
"Let him GO!" Crystallis shouted, flying down and striking Metal Overlord, sending flying off Devil Gundam's shoulder.  
  
"ARGH! Miserable PEST! Devil Gundam, grab her!" Metal Overlord shouted. Before Crystallis could do anything, Devil Gundam's shoulder transformed into an extra hand and arm and grabbed her.  
  
"CRYSTY!" Sonic shouted. He went Super and flew towards the Gundam.  
  
"I don't think so." Metal Overlord said. "Metallix, ATTACK!" With that, numerous Metal Sonics appeared from the ground with one thing in mind: Kill.  
  
"It's an ambush!" Sayaka shouted.  
  
"Scatter and take them out!" Amuro shouted. No sooner did he say that, that Vegeta began firing Final Flashes all over the place, one of them nearly striking the Nadesico.  
  
"VEGETA! What do you think you're doing?! You nearly hit us!" the voice of Yurika cried out on a radio Vegeta had on him.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Vegeta shouted back as she kept yelling.  
  
"Hey, I could use a little bit of backup here!" Akito cried as his Aestivalis began getting swamped by the swarms of Metallix. At that, Ryoko's Aesti arrived, knocking them away.  
  
"Really, Tenkawa, you need to fight back more..." Ryoko said, annoyed.  
  
"Uh... right. Thanks, Ryoko." Akito said. At that, he noticed a Metallix unit ready to strike Ryoko's Aesti from behind. "WATCH OUT!" He shoved her out of the way and fired what appeared to be a rocket punch through the Metallix's head. The rocket punch was controlled, though, seeing as it came back thanks to a wire connected to the arm.  
  
"Uh... thanks..." Ryoko said, making her Aesti standing up. If Akito could have seen her, he would have seen her blushing, if anything because he had saved her life. That ended when numerous Metallix began piling up on them. All around the battlefield, Metallix began getting the upper hand on the robot pilots. The only ones not getting into the fight was Metal Overlord and Devil Gundam.  
  
"Heheheheh. Isn't this sweet, Crystallis?" Metal Overlord said. "Your dear friends, fighting in an unwinnable war. They know they're doomed and all they're doing is prolonging the inevitable. Why don't they just give up?"  
  
"Because they know they'll win! You're the one fighting the unwinnable war!" Crystallis shouted.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Metal Overlord said. "By the way, where's your knight in Shining Gundam Armor?"  
  
"He isn't available for the moment..." a voice called out. Metal Overlord looked to see the Tornado X racing towards the Devil Gundam, Anthony holding on outside, his lightsaber out and activated. "Mind taking me?!" As he said that, Anthony grazed the new arm holding Crystallis, releasing her. Crystallis took off into the air, far from the Devil Gundam's reach.  
  
"NO! ARGH! DAMN YOU, GAMEMASTER!" Metal Overlord shouted  
  
[Oh, you don't have to worry about the Gamemaster...] The voice of DragonMetal said. Metal Overlord turned to see DragonMetal hovering there. He looked like he went through hell, which he did, seeing as he went hand to hand with the swarms of Metallix. [You hafta worry about me.]  
  
"Traitor... you'll get what you DESERVE!" Metal Overlord said, flying towards the Ranger-Robo, the two engaging in a fight.  
  
"GAH! Can't these things take a break?!" Koji shouted as he had Mazinger Z swipe a bunch of Metallix away from him. "Man, I wish I DID bring Jet Scrander..."  
  
"KABUTOOOOOO!" a voice called out. Koji and Mazinger looked up to see Boss Borot fall out of the sky and belly flop on a bunch of Metallix, destroying.  
  
"Boss! Man, am I glad to see you!" Koji said. "Where's Scrander?"  
  
"Up there!" Boss said, Borot pointing to the sky. "I'll hold them off! You get to the Scrander!" With that, Boss began valiently fighting off the Metallix, giving Koji enough room to get Mazinger Z running. As Mazinger got up to speed, Jet Scrander flew in. With a mighty leap, Mazinger Z got high enough for Jet Scrander's belt to hook on.  
  
"Alright! Mazinger Z, lord of the skies!" Koji shouted as Mazinger Z straightened itself out in the air. At that moment, Great Mazinger, Getter Dragon and the GP-01 joined him. "Hey, guys! Having a tough time?"  
  
"Not at all!" Ryouma said, smirking. "Just need a bit of breathing room."  
  
"Man, these guys are tough!" Kou said.  
  
"I think it's time to give the others breathing room!" Tetsuya said, smirking himself.  
  
"Let's do this!" Kou said, flying back into the fray, Beam Rifle firing at full blast, saving Diana A and the battleships.  
  
"Oh, yeah... BREAST FIRE!" Koji shouted, Mazinger Z firing his finishing move at the Metallix below, freeing the Aestis from the attacks.  
  
"THUNDER BREAK!" Tetsuya shouted, Great Mazinger firing its finishing move, causing more Metallix to be destroyed, saving the Zords and Wing Gundam.  
  
"Hey, Ryouma, why not show these guys the true power of the Getter G?" Hayato said.  
  
"Yeah! Let's show them the Shine Spark!" Benkei said.  
  
"Alright, let's do this..." Ryouma said. At the same time, the three Getter pilots pressed a special petal which caused the Getter Dragon to flare up with energy. "GETTER SHINE!" With that, Getter Dragon shot up into the air, then, both fists in front of it, made a kamikaze dive towards a group of Metallix. "SHINE...SPAAARK!" At the last moment, Getter Dragon stopped, the energy that surrounded it still flying into the Metallix. In a ball of fire, the Metallix it struck went up.  
  
"Bullseye!" Hayato shouted.  
  
"Uh-oh... more coming!" Benkei said, seeing more Metallix arriving.  
  
"And it'll take a while to charge up another Shine Spark!" Ryouma said.  
  
"Oh, man, we're screwed!" Amuro said, seeing the Metallix himself. He watched in shock as a Metallix prepared to ram its fist into Gundam.  
  
"TENKYOUKEN!" a voice shouted. As Amuro prepared to fire his beam gun, a fireball struck the Metallix unit, destroying it. Everyone turned to where the fireball struck it.  
  
"Wh...what in the world?!" Bright said.  
  
"Who did that?" Yurika asked to no one in particular.  
  
"There are seven more units in the premesis. All Mobile...Fighters?" Ruri said.  
  
"Mobile Fighters?" Yurika said. Ruri was right. Surrounding the battlefield were six Gundams and a white robot horse. One resembled a basic Gundam, except that it had a set of fins that were spread out. It had its hands out in a fireball pose. There was another Gundam almost like it, except it had larger fins and a bow on its left arm. A third near the GP-01 resembled a football player. A fourth by the Aestivalises looked a bit like Napolian...a bit. The fifth helping up Diana A and Boss Borot had a dragon- like montage for its design. The last Gundam looked a bit Russian.  
  
"No way... the Shuffle Alliance?!" Anthony said, reconsing them.  
  
"Interesting..." Washu said. "Burning, Rising, Maxter, Rose, Dragon and Bolt. And Fuunsaiki as well. Once this is over, I'd love to see how they work."  
  
"Well, well, well... they have come at last." Metal Overlord said, his right hand around DragonMetal's neck. From his HUD, he saw the faces of the Gundam pilots and they, in turn, saw his. "Domon Kasshu, Rain Mikamura, Chibodee Crockett, George De Sand, Sai Saichi and Argo Guluski."  
  
"When I heard that the Devil Gundam had returned, I didn't think it was possible." Domon said. "But it looks like they were right."  
  
"Heheheh... you think you can stop it a fifth time?" Metal Overlord said.  
  
"You BET I can!" Domon said.  
  
"Good. I'll let you go and do that once I GET RID OF THIS!" Metal Overlord said. With all his might, he threw DragonMetal. It looked like he was going to achive low orbit.  
  
"DRAGONMETAL!" Crystallis shouted.  
  
"I got him! SCRANDER GO!" Koji shouted. The boosters on Jet Scrander flaring up, Mazinger Z followed the robot through the sky. As he did, Metal Overlord watched as the newcomers went after the Metallix. One by one, the Shuffle Alliance and Rain took down the Metal Sonics one by one, using their unique attacks to dispatch them, until all that was left was Devil Gundam and Metal Overlord.  
  
"Wow... impressive..." Anthony said, eyes wide.  
  
"Alright, you hunk of junk! It's your turn! Both you and the Devil Gundam are going down!" Chibodee said, grinning at the robo-hedgehog.  
  
"You think, Crocket? Devil Gundam, eradicate them!" Metal Overlord said.  
  
"Not so fast! ROSE BITS!" George shouted. From Rose Gundam's cape, a flurry of Rose Bits, designed almost like those used by the Zeon Mobile Armor Elmeth, shot out and zipped towards Devil Gundam and the Metal Overlord. As they surround the two, they "bloom" to life and begin firing beams at the two. Overlord easily dodge the blasts, but Devil Gundam takes the brunt of the attack.  
  
"My turn! DRAGON FANG!" Sai shouted. Dragon Gundam's hands pulled inside its arms and the arms extended towards the two, both of them striking the two. As the Devil Gundam staggered, both Maxter and Bolt Gundam restrained it.  
  
"Domon, NOW!" Chibodee shouted.  
  
"You survived death once, you won't escape it again!" Domon shouted. His body and the Gundam turned gold. The fins behind the Gundam spreaded out and a red, yellow and orange halo appeared around it. Domon and the Burning Gundam raised their right hand, the crest of the King of Hearts appearing on Domon's hand and the guard over Burning Gundam's forearms moved over it's hand. "This hand of mine is BURNING RED! It's loud roar tells me to destroy you!" He raced towards the Devil Gundam. "Erupting! BURNING! FINGER!  
  
"Domon Kasshu, no!" Tetsuya shouted. Landing Great Mazinger, he made the robot race towards God Gundam and, amazingly, CAUGHT the Burning Finger.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Domon asked, trying to push Great Mazinger.  
  
"We need the pilot inside ALIVE!" Tetsuya said, pushing back. Everyone, even Metal Overlord, was stunned to see Great Mazinger holding back the Burning Finger without it melting it's metal hand.  
  
"Woah... it's true." Metal Overlord said. "Super Alloy Z IS superstrong. Gotta remember to snatch some..." At that, his HUD lit up, and the face of his servant appeared.  
  
"Sir, the Metallix has begun it's raid on Cotan!" the servant said. "What shall you do?"  
  
"Hmm... do you know where the traitor landed?" Metal Overlord said.  
  
"Yes, he landed a few seconds ago...but, his position keeps moving slowly." the servant said. "He's in the United States."  
  
"The United States, eh? I'm going there, I'll send Devil to Cotan..." Metal Overlord said. "Overlord out." At that, he looked at Devil Gundam. "Devil Gundam, go to Cotan." Rockets activating, he took off into the sky.  
  
"What? NO!" Domon shouted, seeing Devil Gundam take off into the air. He pulled away from Great Mazinger. "See what you did?! He got away!"  
  
"He's the least of your worries." Metal Overlord said. "I'm sure your friend Koji Kabuto is the only one going after DragonMetal, and who knows? Perhaps my men are there. He'll be all alone. Make your choice carefully...go after me or Devil Gundam. Ta!" With that, Metal Overlord disappeared.  
  
"Oh, no! He got away!" Sayaka said.  
  
"Grrr...what do we do now?" Anthony said.  
  
"We'll hafta seperate our forces." Washu said from Anthony's communicator. Her voice was also heard from the other robots. "Cotan, on a normal day, would have been able to take care of the Devil Gundam, but since they're still reeling from Dark Crystallis' assault and the Heartless attacks, they'll need help. But, then again, whereever DragonMetal landed, he'll need help. He doesn't have the Zords and Mazinger Z by itself isn't enough."  
  
"Do you KNOW where he landed?" Amuro asked.  
  
"Not yet...wait..." Washu said, a bit surprised about something. "Anthony, I'm gonna bring up something on the Tornado X and tell me if you reconize it..." With that, Anthony saw a picture of a turtle-shaped island in the air. Anthony's eyes went wide.  
  
"Animarium..." Anthony whispered. "We need to get there pronto! There's no way DragonMetal or Koji would survive!"  
  
"Alright, I'll take a group to Cotan to assist in capturing Sabian and the Devil Gundam..." the voice of Bright said.  
  
"...And I'll take a group to help the Metal Sonic and Koji!" the voice of Yurika.  
  
"I'll go with White Base. I'm sure you're joining, Kou?" Amuro said.  
  
"You bet! No way am I missing out on fighting alongside the great Amuro Ray!" Kou said.  
  
"Devil Gundam's my business. I'm going, too." Domon said.  
  
"I'm coming, too!" Rain said.  
  
"Rain, I don't think you..." Domon began to say.  
  
"Domon, I think it's better if we did..." Rain said softly. "There's no way I'm leaving you."  
  
"Heh...alright then, Rain." Domon said.  
  
"Hmph... I don't care about that robot. I'm going to...whereever DragonMetal went to." Vegeta said.  
  
"Then, I'm going to help you, father." Trunks said.  
  
"Don't forget about me!" Seiyuka said.  
  
"Sei, I want you to take Wing Gundam and help the other Gundam pilots." Trunks said.  
  
"But..." Seiyuka protested, but was cut off.  
  
"Don't worry, it's okay." Trunks said. "White Base needs firepower. It needs Wing Gundam. I believe in you." He gave Seiyuka a hug and a quick kiss before leaving the cockpit and heading over to the Nadesico with Vegeta.  
  
"I'm going to help Seiyuka on White Base." Sonic said. "Yeah, I know, I should be fighting with you guys, but they need the firepower. Besides, the Nadesico has those Aesti-whatsits"  
  
"No problem, Sonic." Crystallis said. "Oh, uh, Sonic?"  
  
"Yeah, Cryst?" Sonic said.  
  
"You and Seiyuka watch over Ashura." Crystallis said. "I'm joining the others on the Nadesico."  
  
"Alright..." Sonic said, shrugging.  
  
"Hey, Neo-Japan!" Chibodee called out. "What about the rest of us?"  
  
"Hmm... I dunno." Domon said. "I'd say you would be a help with the others, but..."  
  
"I think joining you would be the best thing." Argo said. "White Base needs more help and we're it."  
  
"Yeah! There's no way we're leaving you, bro!" Sai said.  
  
"We shall fight with you to the very end." George said. Even Fuunsaiki agreed, neighing in responce.  
  
"Alright, alright, we'll fight together..." Domon said, laughing a bit.  
  
"Hey, Anthony, what are you going to do?" Tails said. "I'm going with the Nadesico."  
  
"I'm with you, too!" Anthony said. "I,uh..."  
  
"Hmm?" Tails said, wondering what he was going to say.  
  
"Heh, oh, don't worry about it!" Anthony said. As he said that, he looked up to see Great Mazinger and Getter G already on the move, carrying Diana A and Boss Borot with them. "We'd better move!" With that, the two groups were formed and they raced off towards their respective locations, Washu quickly moving to the Nadesico to help out there.  
  
---------------------  
  
(A/N: Read Merc Star's "Chaos Rising" to see what happens in Cotan and wheither the heroes can free Sabian Starwalker. Read the next chapter to find out what's going on with the other heroes.) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - Skies of Animarium  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Uuuugh... what... what happened?] DragonMetal said as he began coming to. The last thing he remembered was being brutally beaten by the Metal Overlord, then tossed away like trash when the Shuffle Alliance arrived. He looked around at his surroundings and saw he was in a forest. [Looks like I landed...and still alive.] He saw his body was very damaged from his fight with the Metallix and his landing. He stood up slowly and shook his head. [Computer, status.] Nothing. [Computer, I said status!] Still nothing. [Computer, I said... wait.] Now that he was fully awake and aware of his surroundings and noticed that... his sight was normal, no computer readings, no HUD, nothing. [Wh....what's going on? What happened to me?!] He raced through the forest until he got to a small clearing with a small pond there. He looked in and saw that part his eye visor shattered. He got a closer look and saw...a real hedgehog eye poking out. [Wh...what the hell?!]  
  
He looked around, still stunned about what he saw. [What's going on? What happened to me?! I...I must see what I look like! I have to!] He grabbed his head and pulled it off, then looked back at the lake, seeing that he was a real live hedgehog. He had dark blue quills designed like his robotic head and he had blood red eyes. "I'm...I'm alive. I'm not a robot anymore... now I like to know where the hell am I?"  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" a female voice called out. DragonMetal turned his body to see a brown haired woman standing there. She was wearing a white gown and a crown of flowers.  
  
"Who are YOU and where the HELL am I?!" DragonMetal said, eyes narrowing.  
  
"My name's Princess Shayla. This is Animarium." she said.  
  
"An...Animarium?!" DragonMetal said, shocked. "That's...that's impossible!" He began shaking. "No, no, this...this isn't Animarium. Heheheh... I'm on Angel Island and you're Tikal in disguise! This isn't Animarium..." he pointed at Shayla. "...you're not Princess Shayla..." then, he pointed outward, not knowing he was pointing at a large red lion mech. "And there are NO Wild Zords here!" That little bit was met with a loud roar. DragonMetal turned his head and saw the mech. "N-no... nooooo..."  
  
"Is...is there something wrong?" Shayla asked, confused about DragonMetal's condition.  
  
"I thought they were gone... I thought they didn't show up anymore... I thought I was the only one LEFT! WHY? WHY?!" DragonMetal whined, dropping to his knees. Princess Shayla just blinked at DragonMetal. She walked over to DragonMetal and layed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Shayla asked.  
  
"YES, there is A PROBLEM!" DragonMetal said. "There are more POWER RANGERS! Why?! WHY?! I was supposed to be the only one! I though they all disappeared after the Imperiex War! What gives?!"  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, young one, but there have been other teams, including my own, the Wild Force." Shayla said. "Do you have a problem with being one?"  
  
"Yes! I am...well, was...a Metal Sonic! I was supposed to be a BADASS! I wasn't supposed to be connected to a team of teens dressed up in SPANDEX!" DragonMetal said. "GAAAH!"  
  
"You know..." Shayla began. "You're taking this way too hard. Just because you're a Ranger doesn't mean its the end of the world." She took a look at DragonMetal's battle damaged Dragon Shield. "It takes some real guts to take up the role. Perhaps you were meant to be one."  
  
"Bah..." DragonMetal scoffed. "I think they were better off dead and buried." Before Shayla could respond, the sounds of animals roaring, screeching and other sounds echoed throughout the island. "What's going on?!"  
  
"Trouble..." Shayla said. "But...from whom?!"  
  
"Heheheheh... Princess Shayla, pleased to meet you at last." the voice of Metal Overlord said, causing the two to look the Metal Sonic and the rest of the Metallix.  
  
"Wh...what are you doing here?!" Shayla asked, trying to sound brave.  
  
"Simple, your highness. To take your greatest possession..." Metal Overlord said.  
  
"You aren't getting your hands on the crystals!" Shayla said.  
  
"No, not those." Metal Overlord said. "The baby Soul Bird. With that, I'll have the power to take over the world."  
  
"No, I won't let you get it!" Shayla said.  
  
"Heh... we'll just see. Metallix, tear this island apart." Metal Overlord said.  
  
"NO!" DragonMetal shouted, racing towards the Metallix units. With speed that virtually matched Sonic's, DragonMetal began taking down the Metallix units. As he took down a few, a few more joined in. Pretty soon, DragonMetal was easily overwhelmed and was beaten down.  
  
"Oh, god..." Shayla said, seeing DragonMetal defeated.  
  
"Now, then. Where were we?" Metal Overlord said. "Oh, yes. Metallix, tear the island apart." With that, the Metallix units began ravaging the place. Some of the Wild Zords that were there fought valiantly against the hoard, but failed in stopping them. "Yes... yes! Soon, Animarium and the rest of Arcadia will fall to the might of the Metallix! No one shall stop us!"  
  
"ROCKET PUNCH!" a voice called out.  
  
"HUH?!" Metal Overlord said, confused. He turned just in time to see a black fist zip past him and towards the Metallix units, smashing each and every one as it made its way back into the clouds. "No..."  
  
"Who...?" Shayla asked.  
  
"Heh...he followed me..." DragonMetal said.  
  
"The super robot Mazinger Z." Metal Overlord said as the robot appeared from the clouds. The Pilder cockpit window opened and Koji stuck his head out, taking off his helmet and pointed at Metal Overlord.  
  
"Alright, you bucket of bolts! I'm only giving you one chance: Surrender or get reduced to scrap!" Koji shouted.  
  
"BAH! Metallix units, DESTROY Mazinger Z!" Metal Overlord said.  
  
"Just as I thought!" Koji said, putting on his helmet and getting back in the Pilder, the window closing. "MAZIN GO!" With that, the robot leaned back as it flexed its muscles. As it went into a fighting pose, Metallix units lept at Mazinger Z. "Nice try... PHOTON BEAM!" From Mazinger's eyes, a powerful beam of light shot forth at the robots, melting the Metallix units to molten metal. As more came at him, Mazinger Z took off into the air, then began spinning his arms like a windmill. "WILD-SPINNING ROCKET PUNCH!" As the fists got to a certain point, they fired off and smashed the Metallix units. The right fist crashed into the ground, though the left one returned to its arm. "Damn... uh, oh..." Koji looked to see more Metallix units coming at him. "BREAST FIRE!" Mazinger's chest plates flared up, then fired a beam of metal melting energy at them, reducing them to scrap. "Ha! Got'em! WOAH!" He was caught off guard as the Metallix began ganging up on them. Their combined might was able to tear Mazinger Z from his Scrander. As Mazinger crashed to the ground, the Metallix wrecked the Jet Scrander. "No!"  
  
"HA! Mazinger Z forgot how to fly?" Metal Overlord said.  
  
"It's not over yet!" Koji shouted. Getting Mazinger Z to stand, he raced over to grabbed the fist he lost, reattached it, turned to face the Metallix and fired the Rocket Punch again. Some of the Metallix were taking out by that, but most had taken to the air. "Oh, man... RUST HURRI..." before he could fire Rust Hurricane, the Metallix got on top of him and began beating him senseless. DragonMetal and Shayla watched in horror as Mazinger Z was torn to pieces. The Metallix lifted the robot up, showing it to the others. Its left forearm, its legs, and one of its chest plates were torn off, its left eye gone.. "No, man, no!"  
  
"BWAH-HAHAHAHAHA! The great Mazinger Z, BEATEN by the Metallix!" Metal Overlord said, laughing. "It's over! We won!"  
  
"GREAT BOOMERANG!" the voice of Tetsuya shouted, a red streak zipping across the battlefield, destroying a group of Metallix and freeing Mazinger Z.  
  
"WHAT?! NO!" Metal Overlord shouted as he followed the streak back to its destination, the waiting arms of the Great Mazinger. Right beside him was Getter Dragon, Diana A, and Boss Borot.  
  
"Oh, my... KOJI!" Sayaka shouted, seeing Mazinger Z's condition.  
  
"Aw, man! They wrecked Mazinger Z!" Boss said, shocked.  
  
"You'll never get away with doing that!" Tetsuya said, making Great Mazinger point at the Metallix leader.  
  
"Oh, and who's gonna me? You and WHAT army?" Metal Overlord taunted.  
  
"Me and THIS army!" Tetsuya shouted back as Thunder MegaZord and the Aestivalises landed alongside the other super robots, the Nadesico and the Tornado X appearing from the clouds. A few seconds later, a series of explosions scattered the Metallix that held DragonMetal and Shayla captive.  
  
"Wh...what...?" DragonMetal said, trying to get his bearings. As he fully came to, he saw Crystallis helping him up.  
  
"DragonMetal, what happened to you?" Crystallis asked him "You're...ALIVE!"  
  
"I like to know that answer myself..." DragonMetal responded. He looked around at who else was there. He found Anthony, Trunks and Vegeta with them. "How did you get here so fast?"  
  
"Well, the Nadesico IS pretty fast..." Crystallis said.  
  
"Or perhaps I was out much longer than I thought." DragonMetal said.  
  
"Y...you're the Gamemaster...aren't you?" Shayla said, seeing Anthony.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I'm pretty sure at least ONE of the Wild Force Rangers told you about me, huh?" Anthony said.  
  
"Indeed, but... you don't look like the type to be such a...regarded figure." Shayla said.  
  
"Well, at least she didn't call me an accountant..." Anthony said to himself.  
  
"Grr... Metallix, destroy them!" Metal Overlord shouted to his remaining forces. Taking that as their cue, the four on the ground went after the Metallix.  
  
"Guys, scatter and protect Koji, DragonMetal and...that woman down there." Tetsuya said, not knowing who Shayla was. As the Metallix attacked, the robots took to the air, dodging it. "SCRAMBLE DASH!" Great Mazinger's Scrander expanded itself, allowing to dodge the reach of approaching Metallix. "BREAST BURN!" Flexing its muscles, it released a blast of red energy that toasted a group of Metallix.  
  
"Alright, girls, Buttercup Formation!" Ryoko shouted as her, Hikaru and Izumi's Aestivalises pulled out their machineguns and fired, the three robots moving in a circle to confused the robots.  
  
"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this!" Hikaru said.  
  
"I have a craving for cheese..." Izumi muttered to herself. As the Aestis moved out of the way, Getter Dragon got ready for its attack.  
  
"DOUBLE GETTER TOMAHAWK!" Ryouma shouted, Getter Dragon grabbing the handles of the weapons on its shoulders, then tossing them at the Metallix, destroying the rest in their path. At another part of the battlefield, Sayaka had just landed Diana A.  
  
"Woah, rough landing..." Sayaka said. She looked up and saw the Metallix charging at her. "Uh-oh... DIANA MISSILES!" From Diana A's chest, two missiles shot out and took out a few Metallix, but the rest charged on. "HELP!"  
  
[Don't worry, Sayaka! I'll help ya!] Metal Amy said, having Thunder Megazord chop down one Metallix horizontally, then a second vertically. Overhead, Tails began his assault on the Metallix, first firing its machineguns, then firing its missles, taking them down. Landing on the ground, the Boss Borot and Akito and Gai's Aestivalises raced towards the remaining Metallix, taking them out...or, more like Boss knocking them down and the Aesties finishing them off.  
  
"Wh...what?! This is impossible! My forces destroyed!" Metal Overlord said, shocked.  
  
"Yeah, and you're NEXT!" DragonMetal shouted, racing up to fight him.  
  
"Get out of my FACE!" Metal Overlord shouted, grabbing DragonMetala and tossing him into a nearby mountain. Doing this caused a strange bird robot to fly out.  
  
"No...SOUL BIRD! GET OUT OF HERE!" Shayla shouted.  
  
"YES! It's MINE!" Metal Overlord shouted, flying at and getting on the creature, it screeching in fear. "Now, face the full power of the METAL OVERLORD!" As he laughed his head off, pieces of the Metallix taken down flew up and began surround Metal Overlord. The others looked on in horror as the pieces began attaching itself on the Soul Bird, taking the form of a monsterous body, Metal Overlord becoming a head like those seen in those Aliens movies. By the time he was finished, he was a flying monstrosity.  
  
"Oh, my god..." Shayla said.  
  
"Hooolyyy..." Benkei said. "I think we're in over our heads!"  
  
"Now, you fools, you will all DIE!" Metal Overlord boomed.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Elsewhere, at a site near the battlefield, a group of young adults and a wolf-like creature was talking to a young man.  
  
"I'm sorry it had to come to this, but we need your help." the young man said.  
  
"What's the problem?" one of the young men said.  
  
"I'm sure you heard about the goings on with the Metallix..." the young man said. The group nodded.  
  
"Yeah, the Gamemaster and a group of mecha pilots from Japan and outer space were fighting them." one of the young women said.  
  
"Indeed, but they've found Animarium..." the young man said, causing the group to gasp.  
  
"Oh, man... what can we do?! We gave up our powers!" another young man said.  
  
"I got that solved." the young man said. At that, he produced six colored vests with a group of cell phones. "You don't have to help, you know. I can get someone else to do this."  
  
"No..." One of the young men said, grabbing a vest and phone. "Princess Shayla's in trouble, and I'm going to protect her."  
  
"The same goes for the rest of us." another said. The group grabbed the vests and phones.  
  
"Very well, then." the young man said. "And may the Power protect you."  
  
"I wanted to redeem myself for what I did in the past... and what a way to do it by aiding my ex-foes." the wolf creature said.  
  
"Ready?" one of the young men said, looking at his companions. They nodded at him. In one quick motion, they activated the phones and brought it to their ears, pushing a certain button as they did.  
  
"WILD ACCESS!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Power is On Again  
  
-------------------------------  
  
'We shouldn't of split up! He's too much for us!' Sayaka thought as she watched Great Mazinger get tossed away, armless and legless, just like the Mazinger Diana A was holding. In front of her, Boss Borot layed in a heap. Behind her, Ryoko, Hikari, Izumi and Gai's Aestivalises layed, damaged badly while Akito's stood unscathed. The ThunderMegazord tried to stand up, its Thunder Power Sword cracked. Metal Amy watched in horror as Getter Dragon crashed to the ground, followed by Tornado X. On the ground, Metallix units surrounded the heroes again, also overpowered.  
  
"I told you you would fall!" Metal Overlord said.  
  
"Oh, my, oh, my!" Yurika said, panicing. "And we're next!"  
  
"I don't think even the Nadesico can withstand it's attacks..." Ruri said.  
  
"That's right, you future freaks! But first..." Metal Overlord said, grabbing Mazinger Z by its head.  
  
"KOJI!" Sayaka shouted.  
  
"You were one of the greatest. Now, you're nothing more than junk." Metal Overlord said. "Any last words before I crush you? Perhaps you all pledging your alleigance to me?"  
  
"Go to hell, Metal Overlard!" Koji said.  
  
"I'd expected that from Sonic. Oh, well..." Metal Overlord said, squeezing Mazinger Z's head.  
  
"KOJI! GET OUT OF MAZINGER Z!" Anthony shouted.  
  
"No way! I'm not losing him again!" Koji said.  
  
"Oh, you don't know how I'm enjoying this!" Metal Overlord said, squeezing harder. Before he could do significant damage to the mecha, a mysterious blade slashed through his arm. "GYAAAAARGH! WHO...?!" He turned to see a mech zip past him, then look at him. The robot looked like it was part alligator, part wolf and part hammerhead shark. "No..."  
  
"M...Merrick?!" Shayla said, seeing the mech.  
  
"That's the Predazord!" Anthony said. Before anyone could respond, a winged mech swooped in and caught Mazinger Z, then flew towards the other robots, setting it down. It had parts resembling a falcon, rhino, armadillo, and deer. "And the Isis Megazord!"  
  
"My Rangers... they came back..." Shayla said, tears forming.  
  
"THE WILD FORCE POWER RANGERS?!" Metal Overlord shouted. "NOOOOO! WHY WON'T YOU RANGERS WOULD JUST *DIE*!"  
  
"When the hell did they show up?!" Ryouma said, confused. "And what's with the animals? Last I heard, they had a spaceship!"  
  
*Different team, Ryouma.* Anthony said via telepathy.  
  
*And you know this HOW?!* Ryouma replied  
  
*I'll...tell you later...* Anthony said. As he said, that, the wolf creature suddenly appeared and fought off the surrounding Metallix. "What in the...? Zen-Aku?!"  
  
"Zen-Aku?!" Crystallis replied. "Isn't that the thing that Samurai guy fights?"  
  
"Wrong person." Anthony said.  
  
"Hmph... I never though I was THAT well-known." Zen-Aku said, looking at the two. "So... you need help?"  
  
"We don't need YOUR help or the help of those spandex-wearing FREAKS!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Some gratatude..." Zen-Aku said.  
  
"Grr... It doesn't matter! I have Soul Bird, and that's all I need! I don't care if the Shuffle Alliance or that Newtype pilot destroys Devil Gundam and it's pilot, I have this!" Metal Overlord said.  
  
"And you're not leaving Animarium with it!" the Red Ranger said, the Isis Megazord pointing its giraffe arm at Metal Overlord.  
  
"Watch me, Jungle Boy." Metal Overlord said, taking off into the sky.  
  
"NOBLE HULAHOOP!" a female voice shouted as a beam hoop slashed through Metal Overlord's chest. As it returned to its destination, it saw it belonged to a female-looking Gundam whose body resembled the uniform the Sailor Scouts would wear.  
  
"What the...?!" Ryoko said, seeing the Gundam. "What IS that thing?!"  
  
"Looks like something Serena would have!" Anthony said.  
  
"It's Neo-Sweeden's Noble Gundam!" Sayaka said.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Boss said, his tounge hanging out as he was seeing the Gundam. He knew who was in it: the blue-haired beauty known as Allenby Beardsly.  
  
"You guys need any help?" Allenby said.  
  
"Greatly appreciate it!" Tetsuya said.  
  
"BAH! I don't care who shows up, I'll take them down!" Metal Overlord said, going airborne, wires snatching the arm Predazord severed and reattaching it. "Bring it on!"  
  
"Alrighty, then!" Allenby said, striking a fighting pose. "You want a fight, you got it!" With that, Noble Gundam flew straight at Metal Overlord and began punching and kicking him. After awhile of this, Metal Overlord knocked her away.  
  
"PEST!" Metal Overlord shouted. A few seconds later, he looked just in time to be impaled by Isis Megazord's Spear of Paradols. "GYARGH!"  
  
"Release the Soul Bird! NOW!" The Yellow Ranger shouted.  
  
"Back..." Metal Overlord grunted, pulling the spear arm out of him. "...OFF!" With all its might, he tossed the Megazord back to the ground, nearly hitting Predazord and everyone on the ground in the process.  
  
"Woah, watch it!" Trunks shouted.  
  
"This guy means business!" the Lunar Wolf Ranger said.  
  
"Oh, you don't know how much." Metal Overlord said. "Mark my words, I will see that the world my master, the one you now know as Julian Kintobor, comes to being!"  
  
"You're sick, you know that?!" Anthony shouted.  
  
"Sick?! Bah!" Metal Overlord said. "I'm not sick, YOU ARE! Look at you, resorting to mecha to defeat someone like me!"  
  
"He's right!" Vegeta said. "I'll tear him apart MYSELF!" Going Super Saiyan 3, he flew towards Metal Overlord and being fighting him off. As he kept blasting the robot, Vegeta saw that Metal Overlord kept regenerating his damages. "Im...POSSIBLE! I want you to DIE NOW!" He held out his hands to unleash a Final Flash.  
  
"No, YOU die!" Metal Overlord said, firing a finger missle at Vegeta. It struck, covering him in ice and sending him crashing back to Animarium.  
  
"FATHER!" Trunks shouted, racing to his aid.  
  
"This is nuts! There's something we gotta do!" Crystallis said. At that, Akito's Aestivalis went airborne and rushed towards Metal Overlord. "Akito, what are you doing?!"  
  
"Doing what I should have done: take care of this creep! YAAAAAAAAH!" Akito shouted as his Aestivalis landed on Metal Overlord. As he held on, Metal Overlord struggled to break free.  
  
"Release me, you Gekiganger loving nincompoop!" Metal Overlord shouted.  
  
"Huh?! How did he know that?!" Akito said, a tad surprised.  
  
"Alright...so we got Metal Overlord... NOW WHAT?!" Crystallis said, looking at Anthony.  
  
"I wish I knew..." Anthony said.  
  
"Someone...anyone... can ANYONE hear me?!" a voice called out through all the com-links.  
  
"Huh?!" Hayato said. "Who's calling?!"  
  
[Isn't anyone WE know!] Metal Amy said.  
  
"Listen, if anyone can hear me, PLEASE help me!" the voice said. "There's this hedgehog here wanting to beat up my former master!"  
  
"Hedgehog? Former master?!" Crystallis said, talking in Anthony's communicator. "What does the hedgehog look like?"  
  
"Uh, dark blue quills, black and red eyes, slightly gray muzzle..." the voice said.  
  
"That's DragonMetal, but who...?" Crystallis said. It hit Anthony as to who's calling.  
  
"SABA?!" Anthony shouted.  
  
"Well, at least someone knows who I am!" Saba said. "I just woke up to see this hedgehog muttering death threats and jamming me into this device..."  
  
"Device? What devi..." He began when the top of the mountainside that DragonMetal was tossed in exploded. Streaking into the air was a mecha comprised of six animals: a red ape, a black frog, a blue wolf, a yellow bear, a pink crane and a white falcon. "No way..."  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Metal Overlord said, seeing the mech.  
  
"It looks like a Gundam! Well...with the face and all..." Akito said, still holding on.  
  
"I reconize that! It's..It's... wait, how did it go again...?" Koji said, trying to think of the robot's name.  
  
"Ninja Mega Falconzord!" Anthony said. "But...I thought they were lost!"  
  
"I guess they were hiding here the whole time!" Allenby said. "And that's a good thing! More help!"  
  
"BAH! I'll destroy it, too, along with it's pilot, whomever it may be!" Metal Overlord shouted.  
  
[Oh, really?!] Another voice said, also being picked up by communicators. Those who had viewscreens saw who said it. The head resembled DragonMetal Sonic's, except the eyes were gone and it resembled an almagation of the classic Green and White Ranger's helmets. He wore a spandex suit covered with a combination of the Dragon and Tiger Shields and metallic gloves and boots that resembled his old arms and legs.  
  
"DragonMetal?!" Crystallis said.  
  
[DragonMetal...you changed again!] Metal Amy said.  
  
[DragonMetal's dead! I'm flesh and blood now! Don't call me DragonMetal Sonic anymore. It's Metalla Hedgehog for now on!] Metalla said.  
  
"BAH! You're nothing! Why don't you just crawl back into your grave?!" Metal Overlord said, tossing Akito off at last. Metalla caught Akito and looked at his opponent.  
  
[I can't. You attacked this peaceful place. A place that did you no harm.] Metalla said. He stopped briefly, can't believe he was going to say what he was going to say. [And as a Power Ranger, I'll make sure you're stopped once and for all!]  
  
"Well then, Power Ranger, let's see you try!" Metal Overlord said.  
  
"Not without help he isn't!" the Red Ranger said, having the Isis Megazord ram into Metal Overlord.  
  
"GYAH! GET OFF ME!" Metal Overlord shouted, tossing the Megazord aside, only to get wrapped up by Noble Gundam's Beam Ribbon.  
  
"Heh, Wonder Woman, eat your heart out!" Allenby said, holding on tightly to the robot.  
  
"Release me, fighter!" Metal Overlord said, struggling.  
  
"No way!" Allenby shouted as she struggled to hold on. After a few minutes, Metal Overlord thrashed around hard enough to send Allenby and the Noble Gundam flying. Metal Overlord broke free of his bonds only to have Ninja Falcon Megazord ram into him at full force. The impact, along with the damage done by Allenby and the Isis Megazord, caused the Soul Bird to break free and it spun all the way back to Animarium.  
  
"NO! The Soul Bird!" Metal Overlord shouted as both mechs crashed to the ground. He slapped the Megazord off him and pinned him.  
  
[Aw, what's wrong? Lost your pet?] DragonMetal said, mockingly.  
  
"You idiot! You cost me my biggest chance at taking over this world!" Metal Overlord said. At that, began punching the Ninja Mega Falconzord in the face. "And now, I'm going to KILL YOU!" As he continued, he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Huh? What?!" He turned around just in time to see a ebon fist slam into his face, sending him flying. As he landed, what he saw surprised him. "MAZINGER Z?! That's impossible! My men took you apart!"  
  
"Well, it takes more than that to stop Mazinger Z!" Koji said. Then, Metal Overlord saw what revived it.  
  
"YOU HAVE THE SOUL BIRD! GIVE IT TO ME!" Metal Overlord roared as he saw that the Soul Bird was now part of the Hover Pilder.  
  
"I don't think so, you bad ol' puddy tat!" Koji said, trying his best to mimic Tweety Bird...and failing.  
  
"Give it BACK!" Metal Overlord roared again, racing towards Mazinger Z. As they got close, the two grabbed each others hands. "I want the Soul Bird NOW!"  
  
"You want it? Let's see you do it in the sky!" Koji said, Mazinger lifting his arms up, raising Metal Overlord's as well. "DOUBLE ROCKET PUNCH!" With that, Metal Overlord went airborne.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Metal Overlord shouted. As the fists released the Metal Sonic, it activated its Iron Cutter blades and sliced off its arms and wings on its way back to Mazinger Z. Before it hit the ground, it was caught by the Predazord. "Put me down! Now!"  
  
"If you insist." The Lunar Wolf Ranger said, making Predazord punt kick the robot. As if it was choriographed, both Akito's Aesti and the Noble Gundam struck at Metal Overlord, their attacks destroying his legs. While in the air, Metal Overlord felt something impale him in his back. He looked to see Ninja Mega Falconzord carrying him higher, its wolf arm through his body.  
  
[Next stop: Deep Hurting Central!] Metalla shouted, punching Metal Overlord in the face, sending him to the awaiting arms of the Isis Megazord...or more specifically, the Armadillo Zord.  
  
"Wha...? NOOOO!" Metal Overlord shouted, just mere seconds before he saw the Isis Megazord perform its finisher, the Final Strike, sending the Armadillo Zord through the Metal Sonic with the expert ease of a soccer player making a goal. "I-It's not...over. Trust...me o-on that!" With that, the robot went up in flames and exploded.  
  
"Aw-RIGHT!" Koji shouted. "Score one for the good guys!"  
  
"We could of handled this ourselves!" Vegeta roared, free from the ice tomb. "We didn't need you spandex-wearing FREAKS or that...DOG!"  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Zen-Aku said, turning to Vegeta.  
  
"No, I won't!" Vegeta said, approaching the monster. "You think you can just march in here and steal our glory!"  
  
"Vegeta, without them we would have lost!" Anthony shouted. Vegeta didn't hear him.  
  
"You and your kind should have died out with that floating head in a bong!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Hey, watch it there, old man!" the Red Ranger said, as he and the other Rangers approached him. "You're starting to go too far."  
  
"You want 'far'? Here's FAR!" Vegeta yelled, striking the Red Ranger in the face, sending him flying. His helmet was shattered where it would have been his face.  
  
"COLE!" the White Ranger shouted as the others raced to his aid.  
  
"You freaks... I'll make you PAY!" Vegeta growled as he began charging up a ki blast.  
  
"VEGETA, NO!" Crystallis shouted as she body rammed him, sending the prince flying. Before Vegeta could get up, Trunks, Metalla and Metal Amy dogpiled him as the other pilots raced to the Ranger's aid.  
  
"GET OFF ME NOW!" Vegeta roared.  
  
"Vegeta, have you LOST IT?!" Anthony shouted.  
  
"Vegeta, you've gone MAD!" Crystallis shouted as well. "The Rangers did nothing but HELP US! If it wasn't for them, Metal Overlord would have escaped with the Soul Bird and we would have lost! Dammit, Vegeta, you..." She didn't know what to say next, but one thing did come to mind. "YOU'RE ACTING LIKE FRIEZA!" That right there caused Vegeta's eyes to widen.  
  
"You take that back!" Vegeta said in a low growl.  
  
"No, Vegeta, she's right. All we try to do is help and you go gung-ho! And if we do help you, you consider it an attack on your pride and attack us!" Anthony said.  
  
"Vegeta, I considered you a friend. I looked at you as someone I could trust. I thought you changed after what we went through. I was wrong." Crystallis said. She lifted up her arm and it began glowing. A second later, Vegeta's body began glowing gray, then faded as his Guardian Gem appeared in her hands. "Until I say otherwise and until you get your act right, you are no longer one of my Guardians."  
  
"And until you get your act together, you're off the Heroes Council and you are to stay on AniEarth. Go to any of the other worlds, and we'll consider you a foe." Anthony said. "Trunks, Metalla, Metal Amy, get off him." The three got off him as Vegeta looked at the group, the flew away from Animarium. As Vegeta left their sight, Crystallis dropped to her knees, tears rolling down her face.  
  
"I-I can't believe this had to happen... God, I can't believe I had to do that." Crystallis said, hugging herself, Sayaka and Allenby going to her side.  
  
"Vegeta is a loose cannon. I'm not surprised something like this hasn't happened earlier." a voice said. The group turned to see a young man with black hair spiked up a bit. He wore blue jeans, a red shirt and tennis shoes. Anthony and Metalla reconised him off the bat, but it was Koji and Boss who responded first.  
  
"Hey, I remember that guy! Wasn't he a race car driver once?!" Boss said.  
  
"Yeah! I saw him to when I was in America for awhile!" Koji said. "Tommy Oliver, right?"  
  
"That's right, Koji." Tommy said, grinning a bit.  
  
"But, wait... if you're here," Koji said, pointing to the ground. "and you know them," he pointed at the Wild Force Rangers. "Then...that means..."  
  
[He's one of them!] Metalla said, matter of factly. [He was the two Rangers I am now!]  
  
"You got me there." Tommy said, shrugging a bit. The others looked at him in shock.  
  
"Th-that's the legendary greatest Power Ranger of all?!" Gai said.  
  
"Defenantly now what I thought he would be..." Ryoko said.  
  
"Of course, even the least likeliest of people have become Power Rangers..." Tommy said.  
  
[What are you doing here? Are you here for the Zords? You're not taking them from me! Not on your life, Oliver!] Metalla shouted.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah! Easy, Metalla, easy!" Tommy said. "I'm not here for your Zords. I'm here to offer help to you guys."  
  
"You are?" Metalla said, removing his helmet.  
  
"I think we'll need all the help we can get." Tetsuya said, looking at the battle damaged Great Mazinger, Getter Dragon and Thunder Megazord. "The Metallix are getting desperate now. Who knows what they may do now."  
  
"Agreed." Ryouma said. "With White Base and the Gundams chasing Devil Gundam, we'll need that help."  
  
"Alright, Tommy, I think we're all in agreement. Where do we go?" Anthony said.  
  
"Ranger Nexus." Tommy said.  
  
"Ranger...Nexus?" Benkei said. "What's that?"  
  
"You'll see when we get there." Tommy said. "I've already intercepted two of your allies and directed them there. Now, let's get going." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Aftershocks

---------------------------------------------------

"Yeesh, what a mess!" Washu said, looking at the wreakage of the various robots. "Metal Overlord must have been one bad mamajama."

"Much more than that." Anthony said. "What's our battle status?" Washu let out a sigh.

"Well, thankfully, we haven't lost much. If anything, it's only Great Mazinger and Getter Robo G out of battle for the moment." Washu said.

"How so?" Anthony replied.

"Simple. First is Boss Borot. He's probably the easiest one to put back together since all he is is spare parts. The next are the Aesitvalis. I found out from one of the main mechanics here that those things have three battleframes, and what we lost were Zero-G frames. So all we need to do is switch them over to either their ground or their air combat frames." Washu said. "But, right now, I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about Crystallis."

"Yes...I see what you mean..." Anthony said. "DAMMIT!" He slammed his fist into a wall. "What was he THINKING?! That IDIOT!"

"Calm down, Gamemaster, or I'll calm you down myself!" Washu said. "We don't want you to go Dark Gamemaster again."

"You...you're right, Washu." Anthony said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. What you did was reasonable and what Vegeta did wasn't." Washu said. "What Crysty did wasn't as well."

"What do you mean?" Anthony said.

"By punishing Vegeta, she punished herself." Washu said. "She's dying, Anthony."

"WHAT?!" Anthony said, eyes wide.

"Those seven gems of hers was what was keeping her alive. Not only that, if she doesn't have all seven with her, the others are affected." Washu said.

"Dammit..." Anthony muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll try to think of something." Washu said. "In the meantime, I think we need to distance ourselves with what happened for the moment. Go explore the Nadesico for a bit. That should be a bit fun for you."

"It just might..." Anthony said.

------------------------

"GEKIGAN FLAAAAAARE!"

From another area of the Nadesico, namely Gai and Akito's room, Koji, Tetsuya and the Getter Team were watching, in complete disbelief, an episode of Gekiganger 3, an anime from the Nadesico crew's past. Along with them were the ship's only three fans, namely Akito, Gai and Hikaru.

"AWRIGHT!" Gai shouted.

"Look at them go!" Akito said.

"Aren't they awesome?!" Hikaru said.

"Uh...hehehe... yeah..." Koji said. Tetsuya just shook his head in disbelief.

"They're ripping off Great and the Getters..." Benkei muttered. Soon after that episode ended, another one played. As it got to the end, Ryouma and Hayato looked on in shocked. It's ending was the death of one of the Gekiganer team.

"Okay, I think we've seen enough!" Ryouma said, turning around and leaving the room, Hayato following.

"Wh...what's wrong with them?" Akito said.

"I think that scene touched a nerve." Benkei said. "They also lost a member of their team due to an alien attack."

"Eh, besides that, the anime wasn't that good." Koji said. This didn't go well with the three Geki-fans. "Besides, Great Mazinger, hell, even Mazinger Z, could kick that 'bot's butt!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Gai shouted, offended.

"Yeah, right! That 'bot's a copycat! It can't stand up to the real thing!" Koji said as Gai got in his face. For the next thirty minutes, the two were arguing over who was better, much to the chargrin of the other pilots.

---------------------------

Within the halls of the Nadesico, Crystallis, despite the protests from everyone else, was walking around alone.

"Vegeta...why? We could have handled that much more better...and look what happened." Crystallis said. Her breathing became more labored as the pain from the lack of all seven Guardian Gem's power. "Vegeta, you idiot, when we needed you the most... you do this..." She whinced in pain as she felt the scar started to reopen. She collapsed to her knees, than sat down. "Gotta...rest... I'm excerting myself to much." She layed her head back. "Ashura...where are you? I'm so scared..." With that, she began crying again. "Ashuraaaaa..." After a few seconds of crying, the pain became more intense, as if she was having a stroke. "Nnngh... h...help me..." Soon, the pain became so unbearable she was on the verge of blacking out, until...

"CRYSTY!" the voice of Anthony shouted. He dashed to her side. "Crystallis, are you okay?!"

"Huuuurts..." she moaned.

"I don't know if this'll work, but..." Anthony said, calling forth Biofeedback to try to stay the pain. "Did that help?"

"Yes... for now..." Crystallis said, smiling. "Thank you." Anthony's eyes went wide for a bit, then narrowed.

"Crysty, did you leave without permission?" Anthony said.

"I wanted some air..." Crystallis said. Anthony let out a sigh.

"I know it's tough right now, but you need to save your strength." Anthony said. "Without your gems, you're a sitting duck."

"I know, I know. I..." Crystallis said before getting cut of by the sounds of a fight.

"What in the world?" Anthony asked himself. Following the noise, the two found themselves in the Nadesico's environment room, a complete facsimile of a beautiful field... and right now, it was the stage of a three way sparring session between Metalla, Allenby and Aylissa, the White Wild Force Ranger. "Woah..."

"It's amazing... Metalla holding his own against two of the toughest female fighters around..." Crystallis said.

"Huh?" Metalla said, noticing the two, allowing the girls to deliver kicks to his stomach. "ACK!"

"Ha! Gotcha!" Allenby said, throwing up the peace sign with her fingers. "We win again!"

"Are you alright, Metalla? We didn't hurt you too badly, did we?" Aylissa said, walking over to the hunched over Metalla.

"I-I'm fine..." Metalla said, between coughs. "Back off...and let me get some air." Aylissa backed off and Metalla got back on his feet soon after. "Man, you girls back a punch!" He, then, looked up to Anthony and Crystallis. "What brings you two here?"

"Found Crysty trying to give everyone heart attacks." Anthony said.

"I wanted some air, that's all..." Crystallis said.

"Oh, there's plenty of air here: mine." Metalla said, causing a slight chuckle out of the group.

"Aylissa, how's Cole doing?" Anthony asked.

"He'll be fine. That helmet saved him from any real harm." she replyed. "Is that Vegeta person THAT vicious?"

"From what I understand, no. But, I think the Wild Force's sudden arrival and victory wounded his warped sense of pride." Anthony said.

"But, why?" Allenby asked.

"Vegeta's a odd sense of pride. He believes that the only way to eliminate any evil threat is to blow it up." Metalla said. "He believes that if he's saved by anyone weaker than himself, it's an insult. Most likely, being saved by the team was, in a way, an insult."

"Vegeta IS weird..." Allenby said.

"Where do you think he is?" Aylissa asked.

"Who knows." Anthony said. "I just hope he isn't causing trouble."

----------------------

Across the United States, in the city of Metropolis, a battle was raging of titanic proportions...and it was all Vegeta's fault. After leaving Animarium, Vegeta rushed elsewhere to cause some damage to blow off steam. Unfortuantly, the Watchtower systems considered that a threat, and a Justice Leauge was scrambled, consisting of Superman, Starfire and Green Lantern.

And Vegeta was on the losing side...

"Blasted alien! I'm going to KILL YOU!" Vegeta growled as he fired a few ki blasts at Superman, the hero dodging them, allowing Starfire and Green Lantern to knock the Saiyan away.

"Prince Vegeta, please, stop this fighting! You're one of us! A hero!" Starfire begged.

"A hero? A HERO?!" Vegeta growled. "Little Tamaranian, I was NEVER A HERO! I WAS A MURDERER! I ALWAYS WILL BE ONE!" He held his hands out towards Starfire. "FINAL FLASH!"

He launched his ultimate attack at the young hero, only to have it blocked by Green Lantern.

"Yeah, I've heard about what you've done in the past." Green Lantern said. "Before you met that Goku fellow. Destroyed planets, killed entire species, all in the name of that Frieza person."

"And that's all I'll ever be remembered for!" Vegeta yelled, going Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan 2. He was ready to go Super Saiyan 3, until he rememebered he wasn't one of the Guardians anymore. But, that didn't deter him. He began firing ki blasts left and right, not noticing Superman flying in from below, landing a mighty punch to his chin. The force of the punch sent him into various buildings, finally coming to rest seven buildings later.

"Give up now, Vegeta?" Superman asked, flying up to him.

"Why bother...?" Vegeta whispered. "Go ahead. Kill me now. I'm not needed anymore." This shocked Superman.

"Wha...? Vegeta, that isn't necessary, we don't need to bring anymore pain or bloodshed into this." Superman said, the heroes flying behind him.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta, let's just forget this happened and just be friends." Starfire said.

"I don't have any friends..." Vegeta whispered. Starfire was shocked to see Vegeta...crying. "All I have are enemies."

"Then, what do you call the Heroes Council? Those so-called "Guardians"? Are they not your friends?" Green Lantern said.

"They abandoned me..." Vegeta whispered. "I went overboard...and they knocked me aside."

"I highly doubt that, Vegeta." Superman said. "If anything, they told you to get lost is so you could get your act together." Vegeta just sat there.

_He's...he's right..._ Vegeta thought. _I attacked that Ranger out of my self doubt in my abilities. I lost fair and square and I took it out on someone_. He sat there some more and remember one last thing just before he left: hearing Crystallis' sobbing. Vegeta's eyes went wide a bit. _Crystallis... she trusted me. She allowed me to use the Guardian Gem as a sign of trust... and she took it away, not because she didn't trust me, but because she cared for me. If I had that gem now, I would have taken those three's lives in my anger. Oh, god... Crystallis, I'm sorry_. Vegeta stood up and his battle aura flared.

"What are you going to do?" Green Lantern asked, hoping he wasn't going for round two.

"Thank you. All of you. I know what I have to do." Vegeta said. Before he left, one last tear rolled down his face.

"What do you think changed him?" Superman said.

"Perhaps we had...talked some sense into him?" Starfire said.

"I hope so." Superman said. He rubbed his left arm. "I may be the Man of Steel, but he could of taken off my head with those punches!"

"I'm glad he gave up when he did." Green Lantern said. "I just hope what he's going to do next is the right thing."

----------------------

Though it was the middle of the night in Metropolis, the desert area where the Nadesico was now had just turned dark. In the distance was a small building on top of a mountainous hill.

"Hey, what's that?" Ryoko asked, seeing the building.

"That, everyone, is Ranger Nexus." Tommy said

"That small thing?!" Boss exclaimed. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"You're right. It's underneath that building." Tommy said, pointing outward. At that, the group saw a side of the mountain disappear, showing a massive docking bay.

"Woah..." Anthony muttered out.

"Look at all those robots inside!" Yurika said, noting all the Zords on the sides.

"I'll give you all a more detailed look around if you want me too." Tommy said.

"That'll be great!" Anthony said. Minutes later, the Nadesico docked inside, the battle damaged robots were unloaded and the heroes had all piled out.

[Wow, look at all this...] Metal Amy said. [It's amazing...]

"It's like a museum...only more...Power Ranger-y." Trunks said.

"Ryouma! Hayato! Benkei!" a voice cried out.

"Koji! Tetsuya! Sayaka! Boss!" another cried out. The pilots turned around to see two ladies running towards them. The first one was a light skinned girl with short brown hair, wearing an outfit almost similar to the Getter Team's uniforms. The second was a tanned skin woman with dark hair and a red and white flight suit.

"It's Michiru!" Hayato said, reconizing the first girl.

"And Jun!" Sayaka said, reconizing the other.

"Boy, are we glad to see you guys alive!" Jun said. "If it wasn't for the Rangers, WE'D probably be dead!"

"Wow, strange coinsidence!" Koji said. "If it wasn't for them...and Allenby...we'd be dead, too!"

"At least we're all here, safe and sound!" Michiru said. "Oh! That's right! We brought you guys somethings that might help!"

"Great! Lead the way!" Tetsuya said. With that, the girls lead the group to a part of the dock where they saw what they brought. In front of them were four planes. There were a sleek red and green plane, a silver plane and a bulky, yellow plane. The other plane was a demonic version of Great Mazinger's Pilder. Behind the planes was a muscle-bound Mazinger unit. It looked like it was part Mazinger Z, part Great Mazinger. It's chest plate was a red, bat winged-shaped with a red orb with a Z in the center, the whole thing held by a gold deceration. Behind the Mazinger was a large, gray glider of sorts with two laser blasters and a large spike on it.

"Al-RIGHT! It's Kaiser Pilder and Mazinkaiser!" Koji said, seeing the Mazinger.

"And the Shin Getter Machines!" Ryouma said.

"Along with Great Booster..." Tetsuya said.

"Great Booster Mark Two." Jun said. "The scientists at the lab modified it after the Machine Monsters destroyed the original in our last fight with Dr. Hell, remember?"

"Now we have decisive advantage in our fight." Hayato said. "The Megazords, Shin Getter Robo, Mazinkaiser..."

"We are unstoppable!" Koji said. "The Metallix better watch out, 'cause here we come!" Really anxious, Koji raced into the Kaiser Pilder.

"Koji, hold your horses!" Sayaka shouted. "We can't march out into battle now! We're still outgunned! It's best we wait until morning and find out what's going on with the White Base crew!"

"She's right." Anthony said. "We march out now, we'll get flattened. Let's get some sleep and take things from there."

"Fine, fine..." Koji sighed, climbing out of Kaiser Pilder.

"You know, I'm surprised that you guys are still active." Hayato said to Tommy. "I thought you guys disbanded."

"We did, officially, but, as you can see, there have been other threats that need the help of the Power Rangers." Tommy replied.

"Hmph... big whoop!" Metalla said. "I can still take care of you all..." With that, Metalla stalked off, Metal Amy right behind him.

"What's his problem?" Tommy asked.

"He believes he's better than you guys." Anthony said.

"Oy..." Tommy muttered, shaking his head.

-----------------

Elsewhere in Ranger Nexus, Metalla and Metal Amy was touring the place by themselves, noting the various Rangers and vehicals.

[Wow, Metalla, look at all this!] Metal Amy said.

"Meh... they're not that great." Metalla scoffed.

[Metalla, what's gotten you up in a huff!?!] Metal Amy yelled.

"What do you think?! Everything's gone wrong! Our forces have scattered, most of our weapons are damaged, Crysty's barely holding on to life..." Metalla said, trailing off at the end. "I don't know what to do anymore..."

[Y'know, I was saving this for later, but...] Metal Amy said, reaching for her head. A slight tug later, the head came off, steam coming from certain areas of the head. It scared Metalla for a bit until she pulled the head away, revealing a dark pink quilled hedgehog with blue highlights on her bangs and the ends of her quills.

"Metal Amy?! You too?!" Metalla said, shocked.

"Just call me 'Emi', Metalla..." Emi said, leaning in close. Tilting her head slightly, she gave Metalla his first kiss. Pulling back, she smiled at him. "Metalla... we'll make it through here in one piece. We just hafta have faith that it will."

"Yeah... you're right." Metalla said. "But...how did... when did...?"

"This? I was always like this." Emi said. That just flat out confused Metalla.

"Mind explaining?" Metalla said.

"When you first joined the side of good, Miss Washu noticed that you were going through a massive change inside. The Morphing Energies inside you were transforming you into what you are now. Washu decided to prepare a companion for you. She developed the Metal Amy armor you see now, but needed one more thing: someone to wear it. She approached me one day and told me of what was going on and, well... the rest is history." Emi said.

"Wow... so, this whole time, "Metal Amy" was really "Emi". Huh, and I never detected it." Metalla said. "Maybe that's because I..." he started blushing a bit. "...I was happy being with you."

"And I'm happy being with you..." Emi said, smiling. "Are you going to give your grudge with the Power Rangers up?" Before he answered, he looked up and saw a picture of the original team in the Command Center. He saw the Green Ranger within the group and mentally replaced him with himself.

"I guess I hafta. I'm one of them... and I guess you are, too..." Metalla said, turning to Emi. She held up a device resembling the Astro Morphers.

"Bingo!" Emi said, causing Metalla to smirk.

"C'mon, let's get back to the group." Metalla said. He leaned over and kissed Emi on the cheek, then wrapped his arm around her as they walked back.

-------------------

In the Metallix base, Metal Overlord, rebuilt in a new body, walked towards a special room, his lackey right behind.

"Damn it all... I was SO CLOSE! If it wasn't for the Wild Force Rangers and the Gundam Fighter..." Metal Overlord said. "And now I hear the Devil Gundam's been destroyed?! What more can go wrong?!"

"Don't worry, sire, it'll all be okay! I'm sure Master would understand." the lackey said. The two made it to the door and it automatically opened, revealing a massive tube with a large, shadowy figure inside. The two approached it and Metal Overlord dropped to his knees.

"Sire, I'm sorry. Both Devil Gundam and Soul Bird have been lost to us. Please allow me to make it up to you..." Metal Overlord said.

[Do not worry about it, my loyal servant. You did your best. Did you plant the tracer?] the figure said.

"Of course. It's on the Great Mazinger." Metal Overlord said.

[Great. I have gotten word that our forces have discovered a...Zord... on the moon. A machine known as Cyclopsis.] the figure said.

"Cyclopsis, sire?" Metal Overlord said.

[Yes, and I plan to take this into battle myself.] the figure said. [Snively...] Metal Overlord turned to his lackey as it morphed into a robotic facsimilie of Dr. Robotnik's long-nosed servant. [Prepare our shuttle.]

[Yes...uncle.] Snively said, grinning evily. At that, the tube opened up revealing a fat robot resembling the evil Dr. Robotnik that Anthony and the Companions defeated.

[Metal Overlord, go to the Gamemaster's Earth. Find my flesh and blood self.] Robotnik said.

"You mean..." Metal Overlord said.

[Yes. Julian Kintobor and...while you're at it... Reginald Snout. I'll retrieve the Cyclopsis and lead an army of Metal Sonics to where the tracer leads to. Today, the Empire of Robotnik shall be reborn! The Gamemaster shall fall under my might and the rest of Arcadia shall live the rest of eternity as my robotic slaves! Those who oppose me shall rue the day they did so! BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!] For a few minutes, the echo of the three robots laughing could be heard throughout the building.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Reunions and Revenge

As night gave way to day, the Ranger Nexus once again became busy, though not with the Rangers. Seeing as many of them had went home during the night to deal with their lives, they left the base in the capible hands of the super robot team. In the Zord repairing docks, the Nadesico's engineer crew was busy finishing up the repairs on the Aestivalis' Air frames, the Great Mazinger and Getter Robo G while Tails was busy making improvements to the Tornado X. In the archives room, Metalla was busy watching battle footage of the Power Rangers' battles against the various monsters they faced over the years.

"Hmph... it's surprising how brutal these battles were compaired to what they showed on Anthony's Earth." Metalla muttered.

"They always have been, Metalla." came Princess Shayla's voice. The sudden surprised caused Metalla to nearly jump on the ceiling in shock.

"Don't DO THAT!" Metalla said. "I nearly had a heart attack!" This just caused Shayla to giggle.

"I'm sorry, Metalla. So, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, I've been looking up all the battle files about the Rangers to see what they've been up to." Metalla said.

"How far have you made it to?" Shayla asked.

"Uh, let's see..." Metalla muttered. As the last battle ended, the next one started. The video started fuzzy, then cleared up, revealing a red and yellowed armor creature, about 8 feet tall walkng across what was once a busy downtown area, now just a pile of rubble and flames. Metalla's eyes went wide as he saw who it was. "It's an Imperiex-Probe! This must be the battle Hayato mentioned!"

"Then, let's watch..." Shayla said. As they watched, they saw the six Astro Rangers leap at the Probe, weapons drawn. They connected solidly with the monster, but it made no damage at all. As they continued attacking, the Probe knocked the Red and Silver Rangers away with great force. The camera followed as best as it could. When it caught up with them, it showed that they were saved by two men. One was wearing a torn-up red and blue spandex outfit was a tattered red cape. The S-Shield on his chest showed that it was Superman. The other wore a badly torn orange gi with a blue shirt. The yellow hair proved that the man was none other than Goku. "Who are they?"

"Superman and Son Goku." Metalla said.

"I've heard of Superman from Max and Danny, but...who's 'Son Goku'?" Shayla asked.

"I'll explain later." Metalla said as they continued watching. They saw the two battle-weary heroes begin clobbering the probe with all their might, ending with Goku finishing it off with a Kamehameha. With that, the video ended with static.

"Soon after that battle, we decided to disband." a voice said. The two turned around to see a young man with long blonde hair wearing a gray jacket and pants and a red shirt.

"You must be Andros." Metalla said. He nodded. "Why did you disband?"

"Ani-Earth had enough protectors. When it joined with the rest of Arcadia, we figured it was time to retire and live out the rest of our lives." Andros said. "We just didn't know that so many others followed in our footsteps."

"Heh, figured." Metalla muttered. Metalla hopped out of his seat and walked out of the room. "I'm going to see how everyone else is doing."

* * *

"Just...one...more...turn...nnnnngh! There! Done!" Tails said as he finished working on the Tornado X. "Man, Metal Overlord really did a number on it!" Tails patted the machine, then flew into the cockpit, turning the plane on. "Alright, everything's up to par!"

"Tails?" A voice called out. The fox looked out to see Michiru approaching him. "Oh, there you are!"

"Uh, what's up, er... Michiru, right?" Tails asked. Michiru nodded to let him know that he got her name right.

"Well, everyone was wondering where you disappeared off to." Michiru said.

"Oh, sorry!" Tails said, laughing sheepishly. "I got carried away repairing the Tornado X."

"You repaired this!" Michiru said, shocked.

"I also built it! Well, A friend of mine helped out. Ever heard of Chuck Thorndyke?" Tails asked.

"Chuck Thorndyke?" Michiru said. She looked away, thinking. "I think my father may have mention him once or twice, but I'm not sure."

"It's okay." Tails said. "Y'know, I have some time on my hands, mind if I fix the Getter Machines?"

"Knock yourself out! I think that would be a great thing..." Michiru began to say.

"Woah, woah, woah! I don't think so, kid!" a voice called out. The two turned to see an older man with messy brown hair and wearing glasses approaching them.

"Who are you?" Tails asked.

"Seiya Urubitake, cheif engineer on the Nadesico, and my team and I can handle those machines! Why don't you go play with Ruri or that Washu kid?" he said.

"What? Are you saying I'm dumb?" Tails said, insulted.

"No, I'm saying that someone like YOU shouldn't be MESSING with delecate machines!" Seiya shouted.

"Well, YOU shouldn't be messing around with other women when you already have a WIFE!" Tails shot back, remembering something Ashura mentioned about him. This caught Seiya off guard completely. He tried to speak, but, then just marched away, muttering "Damn kids these days..."

"He had a wife!" Michiru said, shocked.

"Well, that's what Ashura said, but after seeing his reaction, I think he DID!" Tails said. "Oh, well. Off to fix the machines!" With that, Tails grabbed his tools and flew over to the awaiting Getter Machines..

* * *

In one of the rooms in the Nexus, the other pilots were busy relaxing from the hard battles they just went through. Well, almost all of them.

"GYAAAAH! I can't stand staying cooped up in here!" Koji shouted. "While we're in here, the Metallix are probably doing something horrible!"

"I understand what you're getting at, Koji, but at the moment, we can't do anything." Hayato said. "Not until we're at 100 percent fighting capability."

"So, what are we going to do until then!" Koji said.

"Well, I do have one idea..." a voice called out. The pilots turned to see a young man with messy brown hair standing there. Obviously he was working on something, as his clothes were singed and his face was dirty.

"And you are...?" Jun asked.

"Billy Cranston, former Blue Power Ranger." he said, matter of factly. "I just finished a device that would help train the various Megazords using the data of virtually every monster we've faced over the years."

"Now that sounds interesting!" Ryouma said, grinning.

"Plus, if you guys train, I'd be able to see your new machines in action. They look powerful enough to take on the Metallix by themselves." Billy said.

"Oh, I know Mazinkaiser is!" Koji said, grinning, his ego taking over. "Pick any monster, and Mazinkaiser'll squash it flat!"

"There goes Koji's ego again." Sayaka said, sighing. Billy smiled as he saw how pumped up Koji was.

"Well, then, we'll get to test run both machines!" Billy said.

* * *

A few minutes later, both Mazinkaiser and the Shin Getter Machines were outside of Ranger Nexus. The Getter Machines was circling what would be their battlefield, waiting to see who their opponent was before choosing a form. Waiting impatiently, Mazinkaiser's arms were crossed across his chest, as were Koji's.

"Alright, alright, where's the big bad monster!" Koji said.

"Would you calm down, Koji?" Benkei's voice said through one of the speakers. "We're getting 'em!"

"Fine, fine..." Koji said, sighing.

"Alright, you guys..." Billy's voice called out through the speakers. "You ready?"

"Let's do this!" Koji said, grabbing the controls to the mech as Mazinkaiser went into a fighting pose. A few seconds later, the four saw their opponent. It was a gigantic winged monkey with golden armor and an ebon sword.

"Your opponent is Goldar. More or less the second of command for both Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, none of the teams were able to defeat him until Zordon's sacrifice destroyed him once and for all." Billy said.

"All I want to know is, where's the Wicked Witch of the West?" Ryouma muttered. "Alright, let's do this! Benkei, you first!"

"Great! I've been itching for action!" Benkei shouted as the Getter Machines flew higher, then dived to the group. "CHANGE SHIN GETTER-3! SWITCH ON!" With that, the machines began the transformation. Hayato's machine landed on the ground, the back of the plane becoming large tank treads. Ryouma's machine entered in a special attachment, becoming the torso. Benkei's was last, entering behind Ryouma's machine and forming the head and arms.

"BWA-HAHAHAHAHA! You think your pathetic little Zords can stop me?" Goldar laughed as he saw the two machines.

"Mazinkaiser is NO ZORD! PHOTON BEAM!" Koji shouted. At the same time, Mazinkaiser's eyes lit up and fired beams of gold energy, powerful enough to flash fry many monsters, but Goldar blocked it with his sword. "No way!"

"Nice trick, but I can do that, too!" Goldar said, holding his hand over his eyes, then pulling it away, energy beams shooting from it. The beams struck Mazinkaiser square in the chest and sent him flying.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Benkei shouted. Shin Getter-3 pulled back and two panels on the treads flew open revealing dozens of micro missles. "MISSLE STORM!" With that, Shin Getter-3 fired off its missles, striking Goldar and the area around him. "Now, while he's stunned..." As the barrage ended, Benkei made Shin-3 move towards Goldar and its arms wrapped around the monkey.

"Wh...what's going on!" Goldar said, struggling to break free.

"This! GREAT SNOW MOUNTAIN STORM!" Benkei shouted. With that, Shin-3 began twisting Goldar around and around, ending with tossing him in the air. What caught the pilot by surprise was that he wasn't coming down. "Hey, where'd he go!" He got his answer when he saw Goldar dive at him, sword first. "WOAH! OPEN GATE!" The Getter Machines seperated just as Goldar crashed into the ground.

"BLAST IT!" Goldar roared.

"How about 'FIRE BLAST IT!'?" Koji shouted, causing the monkey to look up, seeing Mazinkaiser's bat winged chest plates light up. "FIRE BLASTER!" With that, Mazinkaiser fired its ultimate attack at the monkey sending him flying, but barely scuffing his armor. "Man, he's tough! No wonder the Rangers had such a hard time!"

"Well, I think it's time to get serious!" Ryouma said. "CHAAAAANGE SHIN GETTER-1! SWITCH ON!" With that, the Getter Machines flew up into the sky. Benkei's machine entered Hayato's, creating the legs, arms and torso, then the two connected with Ryouma's forming the chest and head. The machine as a whole resembled the classic Getter Robo, except more buffer. As it finished. a set of demon wings shot out from its back instead of the usual cape.

"What kind of machine is that!" Goldar said, surprised.

"Your worst nightmare." Ryouma said. "GETTER TOMAHAAAAAWK!" From it's right shoulder, a long bar shot from a certain spot. Shin-1 grabbed it and began spinning it, forming two ax blades at the top. When it was finished, the machine doved down at Goldar, wound back, then slashed at the monkey, only to block it with his sword.

"Nice try, humans! But, you'll never succeed!" Goldar said.

"That's where you're wrong! TURBO SMASHER PUNCH!" Koji shouted. Goldar looked to see the right fist of Mazinkaiser rocket towards his sword, its forearm spinning like a drill, the power of the punch shattering it, allowing Shin-1 to slice Goldar's armor.

"Got 'em! GETTER BEAAAAAAM!" Ryouma shouted. From the belly of Shin-1, a panel opened up, showing an energy projector. It began gathering energy, then fired a green bolt at Goldar, sending him flying with his armor shattered. "What do you think we should do now?"

"I say we test out Stoner Sunshine..." Hayato said.

"You think that's a good idea?" Benkei asked.

"Only one way to find out." Ryouma said, grinning, then making Shin-1 fly up into the air. It, then, threw its arms in the air, its hands close together. As it did, energy started forming in its hands, condencing into a massive ball. It dropped its arms into a fireball throwing pose

"What in the world...!" Goldar roared.

"STONER...! SUN...! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!" The Getter team shouted. Thrusting its left arm forward, it launched the energy ball at Goldar. Mazinkaiser crossed its arms as the ball struck the golden monkey, pure Getter energy tearing him apart. At the end, the ball exploded, disintergrating the monster and nearly sending Shin Getter and Mazinkaiser into the mountain side.

"WHOOOOOOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!" Koji shouted. "Man, that was AWESOME!"

"And if it wasn't for Merc and Sabian, we COULD have done this earlier!" Hayato said. "That, and none of this would have happened..." As he said that, they heard something metal clapping. The two bots turned to see something in the dust cloud.

"Who's there!" Ryouma said.

I'm sure you'd like to know, wouldn't you? The voice said. The figure stepped towards the heros, showing that they were stairing at the mighty Cyclopsis.

"Hooooly..." Koji muttered out.

"Everyone! Get out of there!" the voice of Billy called out. "You CAN'T handle Cyclopsis by yourself!"

"Cyclopsis...?" Benkei repeated.

"I've heard of that!" Hayato said. "And if this is the same one, we just MIGHT be outclassed here!"

"Why do you say that!" Koji said. "He doesn't look so tough!"

"Attack him once and that attack won't hurt him again!" Hayato said.

Correct, pilot. Cyclopsis' pilot said. Tell me, is the Gamemaster around?

"Why would YOU want to know!" Koji asked defiently. A panel opened up on Cyclopsis, showing the person inside...Robotnik. "No way... Billy? Is Anthony there!"

"Right here. Why?" Billy asked.

"Is he looking at Cyclopsis right now?"

"Yeah, I am..." Anthony said "...but, that can't be him! The Companions and I took care of him!"

Ah, so I see you HAVE seen me! Robotnik said.

"How did you survive, Robotnik!" Anthony shouted.

A great little plan, if I do say so. Robotnik said. You see, I knew there was a small chance that I might lose that fateful day, so Snively and I uploaded our personalities into one of my backup computers. As you defeated my flesh and blood self and returned him to that SNIVELLING shell of an Overlander, we escaped to a backup factory. We planned to begin our counterattack there, but when that blasted wolf Lupe escaped and warned you, I was forced to retreat! Soon, we were left stranded in a dying laptop until Metal Overlord rescued us. Now, revenge will be mine. By the end of the day, you will be dead, I will be back in my old body, and ARCADIA WILL BE MINE! With that, he started laughing his head off.

"Heh, you and WHAT army?" Koji said, defiantly.

Me and THIS army! Robotnik said, Metallix walking out of the smoke. Surrender now, and I just MIGHT roboticize you into higher working Workerbots when I take over.

"Want our answer for that?" Ryouma said. "Let's give it to 'em! GETTER TOMAHAWK BARRAGE!" With that, Shin Getter Robo began tossing Getter Tomahawks at high speeds at the Metallix, chopping them down like logs.

"GIGANT MISSILE!" Koji shouted, launching another missle, decimating the robots.

* * *

"Aw, man! I can't believe this!" Anthony said, watching the two mechs battling. "Robotnik...still alive and kicking... I've gotta go out there and stop him once and for all!"

"But with what?" Billy asked. "I don't even think you're capable of piloting even a basic Zord!"

"I've got to do something!" Anthony said.

"Anthony!" the voice of Metalla called out, Emi and the now-weaker Crystallis right behind him. In his hands was Saba. Anthony was slightly shocked to see this new pink hedgehog running around, but he figured he'd question that later. "Anthony, right now, in Crysty's condition, I can't go out there. Not until we find Vegeta." He held Saba out handle first. "Take Saba and Tigerzord. Emi'll join you in Thunder Megazord."

"Are you sure?" Anthony said, grabbing Saba.

"Positive. Don't worry, I'll watch over Crystallis." Metalla said.

"Metalla, be careful..." Emi said, worried.

"Oh, come on, Emi! I'm one part Sonic, one part Tommy! What's the worst that could happen!" Metalla said, Sonic's cockiness comnig through. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"Alright..." Emi said. "C'mon, Anthony."

"Uh, right." Anthony said, still looking at Emi. With that, the two headed for the docking bay. As they did, Anthony's communicator went off.

"Anthony, you read me?" came Washu's voice.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up?" Anthony replied.

"All the mechs are at battle ready, but we're having a change of plans. The Metallix are trying to break through the main doors, so we can't deploy there!" Washu said.

"Oh, great..." Anthony said. "Any other ways out?"

"Not that I can see..." Washu said.

"Wait! Metalla and I found this large cannon on the east side of the compound..." Emi said.

"Of course! The Zeo Zord Launcher!" Anthony said. "You hear that, Washu?"

"Loud and clear!" Washu said. "According to my computer, there's already a Zord waiting, named Warrior Wheel..."

"That should help Koji and the Getter Team until we deploy!" Anthony said.

"Alright, we'll launch that, then set up the other mecha!" Washu said. "Washu out!"

"At least that's taken care of..." Anthony said. As he said that, he saw Emi raced ahead. "Hey, where you going?"

"Where do you think?" Emi said, as she did, her morpher appeared. "METAL AMY, ARMOR UP!" Hitting the same combination that activated the Space Rangers' powers, the Metal Amy armor appeared over.

"Holy... Metal Amy was actually a real live hedgehog!" Anthony said, shocked. Shaking the surprise away, Anthony activated his Decendancy Powers and followed right behind. As they got to the hangar, they saw that a group of Metallix had already broken in and was battling Allenby and the other available Rangers. "Dammit! They broke in!"

We've gotta help them! Metal Amy shouted. With that, she lept down, her hammer brandished and aided the heroes. As Anthony watched, he heard two female screams, one from the control room, the other within the hangar.

"Crystallis...! And Princess Shayla! Oh, man..." Anthony said, trying to figure out who to go after.

"Help Shayla! Billy and I can handle it!" Metalla shouted from the control room.

"Alright!" Anthony said, racing ahead to find the Tornado X in its walker mode swatting back Metallix left and right. Underneath it was Shayla, watching as Tails fought off the machines. "Tails! Shayla! Hold on!" With that, Anthony lept down and slashed downward with Saba, cutting a few of the Metallix in half. Landing, he turned and fired a hail of Force Blasts to scatter them.

"There's no way you two can handle them by yourselves!" Shayla said. "We have to retreat!"

"I know! But, to where!" Anthony asked.

"Hey, guys!" Tails said. "I'm getting a message! It's the Gundam team! They're almost here and they brought help!"

"Thank the stars..." Shayla said.

At the battlefield, Robotnik watched as Mazinkaiser and Shin Getter continued to fight off the Metallix. Shin Getter was constantly going through all three of its modes while Mazinkaiser had hit its Mazin Mode and was using its ultimate weapon, Kaiser Blade.

Nyeheheheheheh... pathetic humans. Don't they realized that it's all futile? Robotnik said. They should have surrendered while they had the chance!

Master Robotnik! Three new combatants entered the battlefield! One's listed as 'Warrior Wheel', another as 'Wing Gundam' and the third... A Metal Sonic said.

Yes? What about the third? Robotnik asked.

It isn't a mech! It's alive and it's moving at incredible speeds! The Metal Sonic said.

No...no, it couldn't be! Robotnik said, turning Cyclopsis around. He saw a large dustcloud racing towards the battlefield. While Wing Gundam was visible, the other one wasn't. Destracted, the Warrior Wheel went into its battle mode and tackled Cyclopsis, sending it stumbling to the ground. Blasted machine! He knocked it away and returned to looking at the dust cloud, only to see a pair of green eyes stairing at him. GYAHHHHH!

"Got a call a few minutes ago from some Billy guy saying that Robotnik was here. You seen him?" the person said.

No...no...no...NOOOOOOO! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG! ALL METALLIX UNITS! FORGET THE MACHINES, KILL SONIC! Robotnik shouted. As he did, Cyclopsis tried to squash Sonic, only to hit himself in the face as Sonic backflipped away and dropped to the ground.

"Yep, found the Eggman!" Sonic said. As he landed, he saw the Metallix units flying toward him. "Oh, this is too easy!" With that, he went Super Sonic 2, only to suddenly power down to Super Sonic. "HUH! What gives! Something must have happened to Crystallis!" Before he could say anything else, he flew upward to dodge the stampede of Metallix units. Wing Gundam flew upward, went into Gundam mode and fired its Buster Rifle at the Metallix, obliterating them.

"Ha HA! Too easy!" said its pilot, Seiyuka.

"Way to go, Sei...!" Sonic said, before seeing a Metallix dropping from above. "SEIYUKA! WATCH OUT!"

"Huh!" Seiyuka said, turning to see it. A few seconds later, a bazooka shell slammed into the robot, destroying it.

"Seiyuka, you've got to focus on the battle more!" came the voice of Amuro Rey. He was inside a black and white Gundam with fins attached to its left shoulder.

"That's the Nu Gundam!" Hayato said. "Amuro, are the others coming!"

"They should be here...now!" Amuro replied. The fighters watched as the six Mobile Fighters, the original Gundam, the GP-01Fb, the Devil Gundam and another Gundam, the GP-03 Dendrobium Stamen.

"Sorry, we're late! Had some trouble back in Japan!" Chibodee said.

"Is everyone here alright?" George asked.

"We're fine here." Koji said, "But the Gamemaster, Allenby, Trunks, Crystallis and the Power Rangers are in deep trouble inside!"

"POWER RANGERS!" Kou shouted, nearly halting the GP-03 in shock. "They exist!"

"Long story...!" Koji said.

"Doesn't matter, we'll go in and help them!" Domon said. He turned to see the Gundam, GP-01, Wing and Devil race to Ranger Nexus. "Ooooor, they will."

Heheheheh... let them go. the voice of Robotnik called out. The Gundam pilots turned to see Cyclopsis looming over them. Rain gave out a loud shriek. I was wondering when I was going to meet Amuro Rey and the great Shuffle Alliance.

"You must be Robotnik!" Sai shouted.

"This world's?" Rain said. "But, he sounds so much different. So...evil."

That's right, my dear. I'm not "Eggman". I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik, the once great ruler of Mobius and soon, ruler of Arcadia! he said.

"Now I know which one you are!" Amuro said. "You're the one who killed all those innocent Mobians with your Roboticizer! Well, your reign of terror ends RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" With that, the Nu Gundam holsters his Nu Hyper Bazooka and unsheathes his main beam saber, then charges at Cyclopsis. Leaping in the air, Nu Gundam began hacking and slashing at the mech, then kicking him away after the last slash. "FIN FUNNELS, GO!" With that, the fins on Nu Gundam's back detached, folded itself into a certain position, then flew towards Cyclopsis, firing energy beams at it.

"Allow me to aid you, Amuro!" George said. "ROSE BITS, GO!" With that, the cape on George's Rose Gundam opened up, allowing a number of various rose shaped bits to launch out, unfurl, and attack Cyclopsis with the Fin Funnels.

Guh... blasted Newtypes! Robotnik growled, swatting Nu Gundam away, only to get a faceful of fists from Maxter and Bolt Gundams ARGH!

"Something's wrong about this thing..." Argo said. "It's like..."

"What?" Chibodee asked.

"...it's alive." Argo said.

Alive? Yes it is... Robotnik said. Alive with the attacks you've given me!

"What!" Amuro said, shocked.

"How can that be!" Domon said.

You know your ally, DragonMetal Sonic? That amazing abilty of his, "Attack Adaptation System", also runs through this machine's body! Robotnik said. At that, panels flew open on Cyclopsis, releasing bits into the air. Heh, what's that phrase? Oh, yeah... "Anything you can do, I can do better"! Bits, DESTROY! With that, the bits raced towards the seven Gundams, causing them to scatter for their lives.

* * *

Inside Ranger Nexus, the heroes inside were caught in a losing battle. As more and more Metal Sonics entered the building, the group was forced into a defensive position, espeically since the other robots were still loading in the cannon.

"I can't believe this! How could we have been so foolish?" Tommy shouted, kicking a Metal Sonic away.

You're human. Imperfect. We're Metallix. PERFECT! A Metal Sonic shouted as it lepted toward Tommy.

"Perfect this! Zee-KIYAH!" Tommy shouted, jump kicking the Metal Sonic in the face, sending him into a girder.

"I wish we had time to morph!" Billy shouted.

I'll hold them off! Metal Amy said, getting in front of the group.

"Emi..." Metalla began to say.

I'll be fine. Just go! Metal Amy said.

"Don't worry, I'll join her!" Allenby said, dropping into a fighting pose.

"Alright, just be careful!" Anthony said. With that, the others ran off as the other two prepared to fight off the Metallix.

Allenby? Metal Amy said.

"Yeah?" Allenby replied.

You scared? Metal Amy said, that hint of fear in her voice.

"Better to be scared than anything else..." Allenby said. "Ready?"

Let's do this... Metal Amy said.

"Let's GO!" Allenby said. With that, the two raced into the crowd of Metallix.

* * *

At another part of the Nexus, the heroes were making good distance away from the invading Metallix. As they did, they found themselves blocked off at almost every turn.

"Damn! Why now?" Trunks said as another room lead to a dead end.

"We're running out of room!" Tails shouted. He stopped the Tornado X and turned it to face the approaching Metallix. "Go! I'll be fine!"

"Alright, Tails, we're trusting you!" Tommy shouted as the others raced on. Soon, they found themselves trapped in the weapons storeroom. "No! No, no, no, no..."

"Trapped..." Shayla said, dropping to her knees. "The Metallix have won."

"Oh, how right you are, Princess." a familiar voice called out. The group gasped as they saw Metal Overlord approach them.

"It's Overlord!" Crystallis shouted. The group gasped even more as he tossed the fallen bodies of Emi, Allenby and Tails to them. Emi's helmet was torn off and her armor in shambles, only leaving her torso pieces intact. Allenby's outfit was torn and her vest missing and Tails' fur was covered in red at places.

"EMI!" Metalla shouted.

"Allenby...Tails..." Trunks said, shocked.

"They're alive. For now." Metal Overlord said. He held out his hand. "Rangers, your Morphers. Crystallis, your gems. Gamemaster, your Medalion and sword. Trunks, your sword as well. Hand them over and we'll let you all live. For the time being."

"What do we do?" Zen-Aku asked.

"You do nothing!" A voice called out. The Metallix turned to find that they were surrounded from behind... by one really beat up Saiyan Prince.

"He came back..." Anthony muttered, shocked.

"Vegeta..."

"So, the Saiyan Prince returns..." Metal Overlord said. "What are you gonna do? Hmm? You're weak. I can tell."

"This." Vegeta said, ramming his fist through a Metal Sonic and detonating its core, causing a small explosion, taking out a few others.

"Vegeta, you nut!" Anthony said, lowering his Barrier that he erected mere seconds before Vegeta pulled the stunt.

"So, you think you're so tough, huh?" Metal Overlord said. "Well, here's TOUGH!" With that, Metal Overlord thrusted his claws into Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince too weak to even dodge.

"FATHER!" Trunks shouted.

"You MURDERER!" Metalla shouted. Racing at top speed at him, he lept in the air and kicked Metal Overlord, his momentum knocking him away from his victim. As they went farther, Metalla began rapidly kicking the robot in the back, putting all his strength and anger into it. With one last kick, he sent Metal Overlord flying back into the hanger and into a girder. "You'll pay for Vegeta's death!"

"Try it!" Metal Overlord shouted. With that, the two raced at each other and began fighting.

"Father! Father! Hang in there!" Trunks shouted.

"No...no... this is my fault." Anthony said, in shock. "I shouldn't of done what I did..."

"Don't...don't blame yourself." Vegeta gasped. "It was my fault. Not yours."

"Vegeta... please..." Crystallis said. "If you die...I die." Her strength weakening, she grabbed his Guardian Gem and held it out. "Take it back..."

"I...I don't deserve it." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta...please... I'm begging yo...ggghh..." Crystallis said before the pain got too intense.

"They're both fading!" Trunks shouted.

"Vegeta, please, you have to!" Anthony shouted.

Too...late... A surviving Metal Sonic said. The group turned to see the battle damaged robot aiming with an arm cannon. Now... die... With the last of its energy it fired a charged shot at the group. With a big explosion, the Metal Sonic staggered to stand up from the force. As it subsided, it grinned at its job... only to look in fear as two energy blasts shot through the dust cloud and into its body. The last thing the robot saw was the dust cloud dissapating, showing Vegeta and Crystallis standing there, their hands out. N... noooo...

* * *

"Miserable hedgehog!" Metal Overlord shouted, slashing at Metalla. Completely oblivious to the action, the two hedgehogs went at it, tearing the Nexus apart in their wake.

"Miserable hedgehog? You HAVE been hanging around that Robotnik for too long!" Metalla said, flip kicking Metal Overlord, nearly causing him to fall over. In his daze, Metal Overlord was struck with Metalla's own Sonic Spin, which sent him into a girder. As Metalla went for the finishing blow, Metal Overlord came to and grabbed Metalla's neck, slamming him into the metal ground.

"Now, you faker, it's time you die..." Metal Overlord said, raising a claw into the air, only to have it slashed. "YEAAAARGH!"

"Back off from the hedgehog before the rest of your arm goes with your hand!" a voice shouted. Metal Overlord turned to see Sabian and Seiyuka standing there along with two others, Merc and Angel. Hanging on to Merc was a still-weakened Ashura. In Merc's hand was the Guardian Blade, the thing that cut off Metal Overlord's hand.

"So, you freed Sabian, eh?" Metal Overlord said.

"Yeah, and we're gonna free... whoever that is..." Sabian said.

"I can handle this..." Metalla said, kicking Metal Overlord away. Leaping up, he grabbed his morpher, ready to transform, despite the possible threat to Crystallis. "Alright, let's do this! IT'S..."

"Hold on, Metalla, let me take care of him..." a female voice called out.

"No..." Metal Overlord muttered in fear as he saw Crystallis advance towards them, garbed in her Guardian Maiden armor. Right behind her was Vegeta, Anthony, Allenby, the demorphed Emi, and the other Rangers. Riding on Trunks' shoulders was Tails, who was slowly coming to. "NO! You're supposed to be dead!"

"Crysty..." Ashura muttered.

"You think something like you can stop me? I don't think so!" Metal Overlord said, his confidence skyrocketing as he flew towards her, only to run into a quickly erected energy barrier.

"Well, I think so..." Crystallis said, grinning. With a burst of ki, she sent the robot flying out of Nexus. "I think that takes care of them..." As she dusted her hands off, she saw Ashura letting go of Merc and stumbling over to her. "Ashura!"

"Hey, Crysty... you actually think I'd miss the party?" he muttered, collapsing in her arms as she raced over to him.

"Ashura, I'd oughtta kill you for doing that..." Crystallis said. "Then... then again..." Her voice began to break. Ashura got to his feet and looked at her.

"Crystallis, what's wrong?" Ashura asked. Then, she broke down into tears.

"I was so scared! I punished myself for punishing Vegeta and I couldn't fix it!" Crystallis said. "I almost died because of it" Ashura embraced her as she cried.

"It's okay, I'm here..." Ashura said. "You think you can go on?"

"But... but what about you? You can barely stand!" Crystallis said.

"That didn't stop him!" Angel said. "Even when that Rain girl threatened him with a pistol, he kept on going!"

"Heheheh... that's my Ashura." Crystallis said, laughing between tears.

"We'll do the reunions later. We still have to deal with the Metallix...and Robotnik." Anthony said.

"Eggman? No big deal." Vegeta said, grinning.

"Not that Robotnik..." Anthony said, trailing off. This caused Vegeta's eyes to go wide.

"You don't mean..." Vegeta started.

"Him." was all Anthony said. Vegeta growled, charged up to Super Saiyan 3, then raced out of the Nexus. "Well, I think the tide's gonna change..."

"Gamemaster! Come in, Gamemaster!" Washu's voice came over his communicator. "What's going on in there?"

"Everything's okay now, Washu." Anthony said.

"Good! The Aestivalis, Mazinger and Getter units have been launched as have the Nadesico. We're waiting for Noble and Thunder Mega now." Washu said.

"They're coming... along with some well-needed help." Tommy said, grabbing Anthony's arm and pulling the communicator close.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Washu said, a bit of happiness in her voice.

"You bet." was all Tommy said before communications cut off. "Anthony, you and the others go ahead and launch. We'll catch up with you."

"Well..." Trunks began to say.

"If you're worried about Shayla, I'll watch over her." Zen-Aku said.

"Alright, we're counting on you." Anthony said. With that, the group began to race off. As they did, Metalla let out a sigh.

"Metalla?" Emi asked.

"It's alright. Just can't believe I'm gonna do this..." Metalla said, grabbing his morpher.

"Ready guys?" Tommy asked the other Rangers. They all nodded, knowing what was next. "Let's do it!"

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

"LET'S ROCKET!"

"LIGHTSPEED! RESCUE!"

"TIME FOR! TIME FORCE!"

"QUANTUM POWER!"

"WILD ACCESS!"

"DRAGONMETAL, HENSHIN!"

"METAL AMY ARMOR UP!"

As if what they were going to do next never left them, the transformed heroes dropped into fighting poses and, with a bit of excitement in their voices, they shouted, "POWER RANGERS!"

"Ooooh, man... doesn't that make me feel younger again..." Both Ashura and Anthony said.

"That just makes me sick..." Merc muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Counterstrike

* * *

"GREAT BOOMERANG!"

"DOUBLE TOMAHAWK!"

"VENUS MISSLES!"

Outside the Ranger Nexus, the battle against the Metallix had gotten slightly easier, but not by much. The big problems was that the Getter G was piloted just by Michiru, which lowered the mecha's fighting capabilities, and that Sayaka was piloting Mazinger Z instead of Diana A, which was a big change for her.

"They just keep coming and coming!" Kou said, his GP-03 firing beam bolt after beam bolt, holding back the machines, only to see them rise again. "What's the deal here!"

"DG Cells perhaps?" Domon said, Burning Gundam smashing the head of a Metallix unit in. "If that's the case, we gotta destroy the Devil Gundam as soon as possible."

"You saw how protective that Sabian guy was!" Rain said. "He'd fight us all just to keep it."

"He doesn't understand! The Devil Gundam's dangerous!" Domon said.

But, I'm much more dangerous! Robotnik shouted as he raced toward the Gundam, only to be greeted by a pair of red, high-heeled mecha feet to the face of Cyclopsis, knocking him away. As Cyclopsis stood upright again, Robotnik saw Noble Gundam ready to fight some more.

"You thought your little machines could stop me? Ha!" Allenby said, striking a fighting pose. "Your little machines could never..." She stopped and began staggering, still not recovered from her beating at the hands of the Metallix.

"Allenby, you alright!" Rain asked, Rising Gundam catching Noble Gundam.

"N...no... still weak from fighting earlier." Allenby said.

"Fall back then." Domon said. "We got it covered here."

"Cover this, King of Hearts!" a voice called out. The three pilots turned to see Metal Overlord in his winged alien form racing towards them.

"You! I'll put you out of your misery for good!" Domon shouted, raising his right hand. "This hand of mine is burning red! It tells me..."

"...to DIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Metal Overlord shouted. What happened next seemed like slow motion. Faintly, Rain heard a group of voices call out, "We need the Power Sword, NOW!" Rain turned back to see a streak of silver zip by, slashing one of Overlord's wings, sending him into a spin and crashing him into Cyclopsis.

"What in the world!" Domon said, finally noticing the danger passed. The three Gundams stared at what stopped it: a strange, silver sword sticking in the ground. Then, they saw a massive robot picking it up. It was a multicolored robot of sorts. Red face with yellow eyes and a silver faceplate, a red and black torso with a chest designed like jagged teeth, black arms with a red 'M' in a yellow octogon and two legs, one blue eith a triceritops head for a foot and a yellow one with a sabertooth cat with upward pointing teeth for a foot. "Is that...?"

"That's the original Megazord!" Rain said. "Then... that must mean..."

"Are you three alright?" came the voice of the original Red Ranger.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys!" Allenby said.

"The danger isn't over yet, so let's save our thanks for later." Domon said.

You damn right it isn't over yet... Robotnik said, tossing Metal Overlord off him and standing up.

"Why can't you damn people just DIE!" Metal Overlord shouted.

What can we say? a pair of voices called out. Metal Overlord looked up to see Ninja Megazord and Red Dragon Thunderzord Warrior Mode coming at him, drop kicking him hard and fast into a nearby mountain, the two mechs leaping off halfway. WE DIE HARD!

So I see... Robotnik commented. He was cut off by the sounds of a flute playing. The hell? He made the Cyclopsis look towards the source of the sound, which was the roof of the former Power Chamber. Enhancing the view, he saw the person playing: Crystallis. Just who are you?

"Me?" Crystallis asked, stopping the music. "Oh, you don't need to worry about little me? I'm just a helpless Mobian. What you hafta worry about..."

"...is me..." Ashura said, stepping from behind Crystallis.

"...and US!" the voice of Anthony cried out, the Tigerzord, Dragonzord, Q-Rex, Astro Megaship Mk II, and the zords belonging to the Zeo, Turbo, Lightspeed and Wild Force teams racing out. Right behind them was the Nadesico, the Aestivalises, Devil Gundam, Gundam, GP-01 and Wing Gundam. "Doctor Robotnik , your reign of terror is OVER!"

"Alright, the big guns are all together now!" Koji said, both he and Mazinkaiser pumping their fists. "Hey, Anthony, wait up!" With that, Mazinkaiser raced towards the Tigerzord.

"What's wrong?" Anthony asked.

"Nothing. Just this!" Koji shouted, making Mazinkaiser leap on Tigerzord's back, Kaiser holding the Kaiser Blade outward. "Alright, let's cut down some Metallix!"

"Maaan..." Anthony said, sighing afterwards. "I think I should have picked Dragonzord..."

"Do not worry, Gamemaster, this is nothing. Then again, nothing's worse then getting tossed around like a rag doll. I know." Saba commented. "And there was that time Rita took over the Tigerzord..."

* * *

Inside the Nadesico, Washu and the rest of the crew watched the battle within the battleship's safety. From her holotop, Washu kept track of what was what.

"Wow, look at all those robots going at it!" Yurika commented. "I haven't seen anything like this! Well... outside of those cartoons Akito watches... and what we've been through..."

"In other words, same old, same old." Washu mentioned.

"I am worried though." Ruri commented. "The Aestivalises clearly are outmatched against the Metallix and we've nearly lost an entire set of frames."

"Hmm... and even if we can get those frames fully operational, they're still in danger of getting scrapped again!" Urubitake said.

"You know, I found some design drawings from Anthony's Earth that just might help you with that problem." Washu said. With that, Washu brought up different pictures on a seperate holotop board and sent it to Urubitake, the desginer drooling at these designs.

"Custom Aestivalises... a Super Aestivalis... this is incredible!" Urubitake said.

"Hey! We're getting a bit crowded out here!" the voice of Ryoko came over the speakers. At that, her face appeared on a viewscreen. "Mind giving us some backup here!"

"Ruri, are we far enough to use the Gravity Cannon?" Yurika asked.

"Affirmitive." Ruri said.

"Alright, then. Charge the cannon and be ready to fire on my mark!" Yurika said. As she said that, Washu opened up a link to the other mechs and the Ra Kalium.

"Everyone in range of the Nadesico's front better get out of the way." Washu said.

"What for?" Amuro asked.

"Gravity Cannon fully charged." Ruri said.

"That's why." Washu said.

"Ra Kalium and all fighters, out of the way of the Nadesico!" Bright Noah's voice came through. As the mechs stood aside, it left the Metallix confused.

Bzzt... what's going on? A wounded Metallix unit asked. It got its answer a few seconds later as the Nadesico's Gravity Cannon blasted through.

"Approximatly 55 percent of the Metallix Army remaining." Ruri said.

"Fifty-five, eh?" Washu said, thoughfully. "Interesting."

"Well, let's make the number lower!" Ryouma shouted. "Getter...BEAAAAAAAAAM!"

"GREAT TYPHOON!" Tetsuya shouted.

"GAIA CRUSHER!" Argo shouted. From the viewscreen, the crews aboard the two battleships watched as the attacks from Shin Getter-1, Great Mazinger and Bolt Gundam ravaged the Metallix army even more.

"Correction, approximatly 27 percent of the Metallix Army remaining." Ruri said.

"Alright, all forces, pair up and wipe them out!" Bright shouted.

"Roger!" the fighters replied in unison. With that, the units paired up into various groups.

"You little brats! Back off!" Metal Overlord roared as he backhanded Ninja Megazord and the Red Dragon Thunderzord away. Taking off into the sky, he began firing spikes from his back.

Heads up! DragonMetal shouted as both mecha dove out of the way of the projectiles.

Brats! Metal Amy said. Listen here, you overgrown Xenomorph reject, I'm 15 years old, too old to be a kid!

"You're still a brat to me!" Metal Overlord said. He raised his hand to fire some ice spikes from his fingers, only to have his hand shot off by two beam bolts. "AAAAAARGH! WHO!"

"Me! That's who!" Merc shouted as he made Gundam land on top of Metal Overlord.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Ani-Earth Slaughterer..." Metal Overlord taunted.

"Oh, don't you start!" Merc shouted, pounding at Metal Overlord's head until it tossed him off.

"Grrr... I should kill you where you LAY!" Metal Overlord shouted.

"Over my dead body!" Angel shouted as the GP-01 slammed into Metal Overlord.

"AAAUGH! More of them?" Metal Overlord said. "No matter! I'll take care of you ALL!"

* * *

Elsewhere, the two Zeo Megazords, Red Battlezords and Mazinger Z were caught fighting a set of heavily armored Metallix units.

"Man, these guys just won't give up!" the blue Zeo Ranger cried out as the Zeo Megazord tried to slow down one unit with its Twin Cannon helmet.

"What are they made of? Adamantium!" the green Zeo Ranger commented.

"I doubt it." Red Zeo Ranger said. "I can dent them, but not by much..."

"You can dent them..." Sayaka muttered. "Guys, get out of the way!"

"What do you have planned?" the pink Zeo Ranger asked.

"This..." Sayaka said, making Mazinger Z reach back, then face forward, its right arm now sporting a massive new fist. "One of my father's great additions to Mazinger Z." With that Mazinger Z began spinning its arm a bit. "REFINED ROCKET PUNCH!" With that, the robot let the fist fly. At its incredible speeds, the other Metallix units watched in horror as the new Rocket Punch busted through the heavily armored unit. It dropped to the ground and exploded as the fist returned to Mazinger Z's hand.

Retreat! Retreaaaaaat! a Metallix unit shouted as the other ran away.

"Woah... they just ran like scared children!" the pink Zeo Ranger said.

"It's a good thing, too. I don't think it had enough energy to do another." Sayaka said. This caused the Rangers to look at her in shock.

* * *

In another part of the battlefield, the Shin Getter Machines had joined the five Turbo Zords and were heading for a large group of Metallix.

Fools. They think they can take us on by themselves with THOSE things! a Metallix unit said.

Sir, those planes were fighting us by itself earlier... Another said.

Big deal! the first one said, pulling out a large beam cannon and aiming it at the group.

"Guys, that thing's gonna fire!" the blue Turbo Ranger said.

"Let's see him try." Ryouma said, smirking. "Hayato, ready!"

"Let's do this!" Hayato said, the Getter Machines getting into Getter 2 formation. "CHANGE SHIN GETTER-2! SWITCH ON!" As the three machines fused, the TurboZords lined up and began its transformation into Turbo MegaZord. "DRILL HURRICANE!" At top speed, Shin-2 raced towards the Metallix, it's drill arm spinning. As the Metallix fired, Shin-2 tore through the gun, causing it to explode and take out the Metallix's arm.

GAH! BLASTED GETTER ROBO! the Metallix shouted as it followed the Getter's path, forgetting about the other mech until it was too late. It turned around just as the Turbo MegaZord closed in with its Turbo MegaZord Spin-Out Attack. Oh, no... At the last second, the MegaZord stopped and slashed at the Metallix, splitting him in half and taking him out permenantly.

"Alright, one down!" the red Turbo Ranger said.

"And many more to go!" the yellow Turbo Ranger said.

"Nothing we can't handle!" Benkei said as Shin Getter Robo landed beside the MegaZord as Shin-1. With that, Shin-1 pulled out a Getter Tomahawk and the two mecha raced into a crowd of Metallix.

* * *

Elsewhere, Great Mazinger, Venus A and the Isis Megazord were holding their own, despite the fact that they were slowly running out of steam.

"GAH! Why won't they just back off?" the blue Wild Force Ranger asked as Isis stabbed a Metallix with the Spear of Parados

"They just keep coming!" Jun said as Venus A fired off another burst of Photon Beam energy from its eyes.

"I'd try another Thunder Break, but Great hadn't recovered fully from the first attack!" Tetsuya said.

"Then, step aside and allow me to show you how it's done!" Boss said, the Borot and Warrior Wheel shoving the three aside. "Ready, buddy?" The Warrior Wheel nodded. With that, Warrior Wheel reverted back to wheel mode and the Borot hopped on it. "Let's GOOOO!" With that, Boss Borot began running with the now-spinning Warrior Wheel. As the two got close, the Borot slipped up and, comedically, grabbed hold of the Warrior Wheel and hung on as it kept spinning. As the Wheel went into battle mode, it tossed Boss Borot off, slamming him into a pile of Metallix. "Seeeee? That's how it's done... 'xcuse me... Urp..."

* * *

Damn, damn,...ARG!..., damn, damn... ARG,...DAMN! Robotnik shouted in between strikes. Koji's idea of lettling Mazinkaiser ride the TigerZord like a knight and steed and the two working their way to Cyclopsis paid off. Now they were circuling the mighty WarZord, Kaiser slashing at every chance.

"Heh, sad, isn't it? Getting beaten this way!" Koji said.

"Easy there! Don't get too cocky!" Anthony said. "We'll get cocky when he's dead."

"He's just good as dead!" Koji said. "One more round and..."

DIE! Robotnik shouted. Cyclopsis leaned back as its horns on its head began glowing, then fired, blasting Mazinkaiser off the TigerZord and back into Ranger Nexus.

"KOJI!" Anthony shouted just before Cyclopisis kicked the Zord off its feet and on its back. "GAH! NO!"

"Gamemaster, quickly, place me in that slot!" Saba said, nodding towards a slot in the controls. With Cyclopsis nearing for the kill, Anthony did what he was told. Just as Cyclopis went for the kill, TigerZord went into its warrior mode and caught the blade with its sword.

"Just in time... I dunno if I could pull that off again." Anthony said.

Won't need to. Robotnik said, raising the other arm of Cyclopsis. You're DEAD!

"SCRANDER...CONNECT!" the voice of Koji boomed from inside the Nexus. A few seconds later, Mazinkaiser flew back into battle, a Jet Scrander of its own on its back, this one resembling demon wings. "You're MINE, Robotnik!" With that, Mazinkaiser rammed into Cyclopsis, sending him flying. As Cyclopsis got up, Mazinkaiser landed and helped the TigerZord to its feet. "You okay, Anthony?"

"Yeah, thanks..." Anthony said. He looked up to see Cyclopsis standing up as well and its stomach opening to reveal a blaster.

Oh, I never told you what I told the Gundam pilots... Cyclopsis can copy any attack it sees. Like, oh, I don't know... Robotnik said, feigning a thoughtful look. ...GETTER BEAM! With that, Robotnik fired a blast at the two robots, Mazinkaiser taking the full brunt of the blast.

"KOJI! Are you okay!" Anthony shouted.

"Yeah... nngh... I'm fine." Koji said. To everyone's astonishment, Mazinkaiser didn't even recieve a sratch.

What! Impossible! That would have blown him to bits! Robotnik said.

"Not on your life." Koji said, grinning. "Now, it's my turn." With that, Mazinkaiser leaned back and flexed its muscles, the bat-winged chest plate glowing. "FIRE BLASTER!" With that, Mazinkaiser let loose a blast of energy at the WarZord, slamming into him. Unfortuantly, it only took out his right arm.

Hrrrgghhh... blasted boy. You're about as annoying as that blasted hedgehog! Robotnik said. At that cue, Cyclopsis shook as he felt the force of a group of Metal Sonic slam into its back as they kept on chasing Super Sonic. Damn you, hedgehog!

"Eh, bite me, egg-head!" Super Sonic taunted.

You won't be taunting after I do...THIS! Robotnik said, pointing his remaining arm into the battlefield and firing. The next thing that saw as robotic parts flying, some of them belonging to Wing Gundam, Dragonzord and Mazinger Z.

"NO! SEIYUKA! TRUNKS!" Super Sonic shouted.

"SAYAKA!" Koji shouted in fear.

"You...MONSTER!" the voice of Vegeta echoed through the battlefield. A few seconds later, Cyclopsis was struck by the Saiyan. "You're nothing more than a murderer!"

I aim to please! Robotnik said, making Cyclopsis strike Vegeta away. A few seconds later, a volley of machine gun fire and missles rocked the mecha. Robotnik looked to see Tails in the battle ravaged Tornado X coming at him.

"If you killed my friends, I'll never forgive you!" Tails said, firing again.

Don't worry, you brat. You won't even live long to find out! Robotnik said, making Cyclopsis fire again. Before the beam struck, Tails jumped out, but the explosion knocked him.

"TAILS! HANG ON!" Super Sonic said, racing over to his friend and catching him. "Tails! TAILS! You okay!"

"Uuuhhnn..." Tails muttered. Sonic let out a sigh of relief, only to let out a gasp of horror as he looked down the barrel of Cyclopsis' arm cannon.

Oh, how I've longed to do this... Robotnik said. Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog. With that, the robot fired... only to be blocked by a force field. What...!

"I think you may have to wait a bit longer." a female voice called out. Robotnik looked to find Ayeka hovering there in her battle gear.

"Ayeka!" Sonic shouted. "When did you decide to get into the battle?"

"Once I found out Crystallis was fine. That monster has threaten too much as it is. Since those people on that battleship won't let me take revenge on that hedgehog for breaking Sasami's heart, I'll do it on him for the others he's harmed!" Ayeka said. "Get Tails out of here. I'll handle him."

"No, all three of you get out of here!" Vegeta said, flying up to them. "He's mine." With that, he went after Cyclopsis.

"We'd better listen to Vegeta." Ayeka said "I doubt he's in the mood to argue."

* * *

"SEIYUKA! TRUNKS! SAYAKA! ANSWER US!" Anthony shouted as the others raced towards where the robots were attacked. There, Super Zeo Megazord held up both Mazinger Z and DragonWing Gundam, both ravaged from the blast.

"Are... Are they okay?" Hikaru said, concerned.

"W...we're fine..." Seiyuka said, weakly.

"If it wasn't...for Sayaka..." Trunks said.

"Sayaka? Please say Sayaka's okay..." Koji said. With that, Mazinkaiser brought itself close to Mazinger Z, allowing Koji to hop from his cockpit to the other. He looked at the unconsous Sayaka with fear in his eyes. She looked pretty beat up, her face covered in burns and blood and her outfit torn in places. "Sayaka? Come on, Sayaka..." He held her up to his face. "Come on, Sayaka, if Boss can survive anything and I can, surely you can!" No responce. This worried Koji even more. He embraced her as the other pilots arrived.

"Sayaka... she can't be..." Michiru said.

"No, she can't..." Tetsuya said. As Koji kept trying to call her back to get a responce, he started worrying even more. He, then, embraced Sayaka.

"Sayaka... you... you can't leave me... you can't..." Koji said.

"K...Koji...?" Sayaka whispered. Koji's eyes widened and he pulled back to see Sayaka looking at him weakly, a small smile forming. "Koji... I couldn't leave you..."

"Sayaka, you nut..." Koji said, tears finally rolling down his face as he embraced her again. "...don't do that again..." With that, he picked her up and hopped back into Mazinkaiser. As he went to take the controls, Sayaka reached over and grabbed one side. "Sayaka?"

"You can't do this alone." Sayaka said. Koji smirked and nodded.

"You're right." Koji said. With that, Mazinkaiser stood up just in time to catch Vegeta, Sonic, Tails and Ayeka.

"What the hell!" Ashura said, seeing the four. Then, he looked up to see what did it. In the confusion, Metal Overlord and Cyclopsis had fused into one being, winged and much taller. "Holy..."

"We're outmatched here!" Crystallis said.

"If you're gonna say we gotta pull back, you got another thing coming!" Merc said. "I'm not running from that thing!"

Why not? Robotnik said. Like the girl said, you're outmatched.

"We've faced worse than that, you despot!" the original Red Ranger said. What he was going to do next was risky, but it had to be done. "WE CALL ON THE POWER OF THE MEGADRAGONZORD!" With that, the surviving parts of the Dragonzord appeared on the shoulders of the Megazord. "Take this!" After saying that, the other Rangers joined in in saying "MEGADRAGONZORD, FIRE!", causing the mecha to fire a volley of energy blasts that staggered the mech a bit.

Why you...! Robotnik growled as he knocked away the MegaDragonzord. With that, he was greeted by the blasts from the other Megazords. AARGH!

"You mess with one Ranger, you mess with all of us!" Red Zeo Ranger said as the Red Battlezord started smashing Robotnik's mech. Robotnik grabbed the Battlezord and tossed him aside.

"ENOUGH!" the voice of Anthony called out, causing Robotnik to face the Gamemaster and the Tigerzord. "I'm sick and tired of you harming people! I'm going to finish this, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Oh, really. You had me the last time because I underestemated you. Not this time, Gamemaster. Robotnik said.

"Everyone stay back, this is my..." Anthony began to say before he cut off as the mech smashed its fist into Tigerzord's head, knocking him for a loop. As Tigerzord flew, the mech followed, leapt into the air, then dropped into the Zord, feet first. "Ow... that hurt... but, how?"

You forget, this has the power of Metal Overlord as well. Cyclopsis Overlord is the greatest device ever! Robotnik gloated as he began pounding the Tigerzord in the chest.

"Get OFF HIM!" Koji shouted as Mazinkaiser, Shin Getter and Nu Gundam rammed into Cyclopsis Overlord.

GET OFF ME! Robotnik shouted as Overlord tossed the three off him. Take THIS! GETTER BEAM! With that, he fired his own Getter Beam at the three. The heroes looked in horror as the three bots slammed into the ground. He got off the Tigerzord and walked over to the three. The great Super Robot Trinity. Great in their own way... defeated by the very thing they feared. I wonder what they would say if they were alive...

"They'd say 'Try harder!'" Amuro's voice echoed from the dust cloud. As it began to fade, Robotnik saw Nu Gundam first, sheilded by the beam barrier created by his Fin Funnels. Mazinkaiser was next, once again, unharmed. Then, it was Shin Getter, but he looked like hell. With no good armor or barriers, it took the brunt of the hit, nearly losing its left arm and right leg and various wires hanging out of the open areas.

Hahahahaha! Poor Shin Getter, ravaged by his own attack! Robotnik gloated.

"It's not so bad, really..." Ryouma said. "Look." With that, Robotnik looked as Shin Getter's damaged parts began to be healed. Nearby were scraps of the Metallix.

No... the machine's assimilating the parts. Robotnik said.

"It's repairing itself!"Sabian said. "Amazing..."

"It ends here, Robotnik." Amuro said. Almost like the last time, Cyclopsis Overlord charged at Nu Gundam, but this time, Amuro was ready. His Newtype abilities kicking in, he unsheathed his main beam saber and stabbed through the stomach.

N...no! But, how? Robotnik said.

"Something you'll never understand!" Amuro said, kicking Cyclopsis off his beam saber. "You've killed untold thousands and for what? Controling the world! YOU'RE WORSER THAN THE ZABIS!"

Well, like I said, I aim to please... Robotnik said. Amuro's anger began to grow, and it showed as Nu Gundam was soon covered in green energy. As if it was calling them, Burning Gundam, Red Battlezord, Ninja MegaFalconzord and Akito's Aestivalis joined the three.

Thousands of families torn apart because of your greed and desires! DragonMetal shouted.

"You nearly destroyed a world because of your ambitions!" Domon said.

:"Rita, Zedd, Divatox, Astromeda... at least THEY had a bit of goodness in them!" Red Zeo Ranger said.

"You want our great, green Earth?" Ryouma said.

"It'll be over our dead bodies!" Koji and Sayaka said.

"We won't let you destroy our future!" Akito said.

"Everyone, LET'S GO!" Amuro shouted, racing out with his beam saber out, Mazinkaiser right beside him with its Kaiser Blade unsheathed. Getting in close, the two robots slashed at the mech with all their might, sending him flying. Before he got far, both the Ninja MegaFalconzord uppercutted him with all of their might, sending him airborne. He was met by Shin Getter and the Aestivalis, both of them stabbing him with with bladed weapons. As they released and pulled back, Burning Gundam landed on Overlord, plunged his Burning Finger-mode fist into the machine and used Heat End, splitting the robot in two. While the legs and waist landed on the ground, the rest was able to float in the air.

Is that the best you got! Robotnik snarled.

"This isn't even the beginning..." Ryoko said. As the dust from the earlier action settled, Robotnik saw virtually every active robot ready to attack, the Nadesico and Ra Kalium right behind them. If they were in some super mode or a combined mode, they were in it.

Oh, no... Robotnik muttered.

"This is for everyone you harmed, Robotnik! FIRE!" Anthony yelled. What happened next went in slow motion. Before Anthony let out the command, Vegeta raced out towards the machine in an attempt to destroy Robotnik before everyone else. Vegeta came in as the first blasts struck. The Red Wild Force Ranger was the first to see Vegeta. Instinctivly, he called out for the Red Lion Zord and had him pull Vegeta out. It saved him just as the blasts from the Mazingers struck, really starting the fireworks.

_Wha...?_ Vegeta thought. _A red lion... wait. That boy... Cole. He saved me again..._

As the dust settled, the heroes looked as they saw Cyclopsis trashed and Metal Overlord holding Robotnik.

You haven't seen the last of me! Of this, I can assure you! Robotnik said as the two flew away.

"NO! DAMMIT!" Koji shouted, pounding the control panel with his fist..

"He got away..." Ryouma said.

"We'll get him next time..." Amuro said. "I'm sure of it."


End file.
